Kingdom Hearts 3: Protectors
by Chaoslord680
Summary: To save all the Universes from Maleficents new evil cult of darkness, Sora will team up with Kim Possible, Ben Tennyson, Jenny Wakeman XJ9, Juniper Lee, Spiderman, Danny Phantom, Jake Long and Timaeus, together they will protect Kingdom Hearts.Pls comment
1. Chapter 1:Message of Distiny

Kingdom Hearts: Protectors

**Kingdom Hearts 3: Protectors**

Since the beginning of time, legend has told of an epic battle between Darkness and Light, but now the darkness spreads all around us and enters every beings hearts but one young boy has been chosen to be the warrior for the light but even he can't do it alone so now he will have help from eight different types of hero's who also been chosen to fight the darkness, thus they became **The Protectors**.

The High Guardians of the light, innocence, truth and most importantly.

Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 1 Message of Destiny**

It was calm and quiet on the peaceful paradise known as "Destiny Island" home of the legendary keyblade hero called Sora.

He has chestnut brown hair, near tan skin and he wears a black jacket, black and yellow shoes and black gloves.

Sora was drifting away into a pleasant slumber, his eyes were heavy from the long and weary travel across the universe, his body still ached from his last battle half a year ago with Xemnas, slowly he felt the tropical breeze go through his spiky brunette hair that for so long he wished to feel its soft touch along his face then finally he went to sleep saying a few words before going off to sleep "Fo…Food" he mumbled then he dozed off but unknown to the young key bearer he will go the greatest battle of his life and everything he has ever known will be forever altered.

When Sora was dreaming about the usual things he knows like his friends, his travels, food and of course Kairi but then suddenly to Sora saw that time itself stopped then his dreams were turned into a hellish nightmare, Sora tried to wake up but all he could do is just looking around trying desperately to escape but something caught Sora's attention when he saw an unspeakable titan of darkness with huge overshadowing wings and its giant evil orbs for eyes in the colour of darkest red Sora has ever seen. He has never been sacred in all of his life then upon realising that the unspeakable evil was a Heartless but it seemed more cunning, threatening, deadly and more merciless, then out of nowhere a light of extreme power filled the dark void into broad daylight forcing Sora to close his eyes until he laid his frightful eyes upon nine warriors, six of them were boys and the three were girls, all wearing what Sora can tell was Keyblade knight armour, all nine of them were far in front of Sora and the only thing he can see is that all nine of them were completely different from each other, one is wielding an ancient looking sword and his body was extremely muscled though as if he has been training inhumanly for all his life and he had dark black messy hair also he's battle stance looked increasingly primal also his eye pupils were chaos coloured red while glowing red with crimson coloured lighting zigzagging around him it was as if he was more than human, the other person next to him was a girl and she had red or orange long hair but she looked as if she was some kind of secret agent also she looked incredible light and her body was in a perfect balance between a perfect body and a well trained body, the third figure was the shortest of all them although that he has short brown hair and emerald green eyes also he had some weird watch on his left wrist that glowed green for some reason, the person next to him was a girl but she didn't seemed human at all it was if her entire body was made of blue and white metal and her hair was what supposed to be blue metal ponytails but above all that she seemed to look like a machine, the fifth teenager was a white haired boy who was wearing a black and white jump suite then suddenly his body changed into a black and white phantom and from what Sora could only think of was a ghost, the next teenager was a girl who had Asian coloured skin and black hair with a line of bright scarlet all the way down her long still hair in a perfect line but Sora noticed that she was glowing purple but out of all the others she seem to have a power in the works of magic while chanting non-human possibly demonic language if it meant for a powerful spell, next to her was another teenager, he had green and black hair he was Chinese/ Japanese but he to changed but not like the phantom he was engulfed in hellish blue flames and was transformed into a red & yellow Asian dragon, the person next to the dragon boy was a teenager but he's wearing a weird red and blue costume with spider webs on them also he is wearing a red mask with spider webs on them including big bug eyes and finally he saw himself wearing a keyblade knight armour like the others but he looks more muscular and also he noticed that his hair wasn't chestnut brown but golden blonde and from what Sora can see is that his entire body was in a golden aura.

Every second was getting more intense until Sora heard his other self shouting with all his might "In the name of Light and everything that is honourable and true in all of the universes where our loved ones and allies live, Protectors Attack!"

And after the mighty command all nine warriors took out their keyblades and went running furiously towards the evil entity with their keyblades ready so they can kill the evil monstrosity or die trying, Sora watched in amazement until a bright light transported Sora into white void, Sora was looking around nervously trying to see where in God's name where he is until he saw a figure in the same place as he is also the person was looking at Sora as if the figure was studying him with every detail of him until Sora lost his patience "OK that's it! Where the hell am I & what the Hell is going on?!" Sora really angry and confused, then the figure started to speak "So…you are the chosen keybearer…interesting…is your name Sora?" the stranger asked in a cold and unemotional tone of voice, "Yeah I'm Sora, who are you, where are we and what the hell is going on?" he said quickly but then the figure took off the white and gold trimmed cloak and it revealed that the figure was actually a girl who looks like she is in her young twenties, her skin was tanned, her eyes pupils were gold, and her hair was brightest blonde "My name is Daira and I am known as "The Balancer" or "The one who is in-between Order & Chaos", we are in my dimension called "The Balanced Void" I am speaking to you through your dreams because I need your help on the most dangerous quest in your entire life" she said with a hint of fear. Sora was slowly walking around until he stopped and then started to speak in a humorous tone, "Why is it that every time I stopped an evil force another one that is much more evil than the other ones is coming to destroy all of us" he chuckled but then he started to look serious "Ok, you told me who you are, where we are and what's happening but I got three more questions to ask" She nodded "What questions do you want me to answer?" She asked but then with a hard breath of calming down Sora sat down on the floor "What in God's name was that horrible dream about that TITAN sized heartless in a hellish world, why was I there and who were the other eight people?" he said in a quick brief tone with a hint of concern, Daira wasn't speaking at first she had her head down thinking on what to answer Sora's question then her head came up swiftly "That wasn't a dream it was a vision, that creature you saw was is the most darkest and evilest creature of all living life itself!" She said with trembling fear in her word then slowly she started to speak with pure terror and fear "The creatures name is Xehanort" with that sudden answer Sora instantly recognised the name from when he was in a desert realm after defeating an armoured keybearer who was talking about his battle 10 years ago but Sora snapped out of remembering and went back to the subject they were talking about. Still surprised of the creature's name Sora still continued "Ok now that I know the giant git's name what is it actually?" still having a questioned face, "Xehanort was once a powerful keyblade warrior back 500,000 years ago, he served his home planet Rahte by protecting it from against many dangerous threats such as scaring off the demon being called Majin Buu, stopping a Dalek & Skrull invasions, sealing away the Sands of time and even defeating two world devourers known as Galactus and Unicron, he was one of the most powerful warriors of all time until" suddenly she stopped to say anything else but Sora was anxious to know what happens next "Well? What happened to Xehanort?!" he is getting really annoyed of waiting, Daira got irritated by Sora's impatience and carried on with her tale "As I Was saying, in his last battle he was fighting an evil entity who was equally strong as Xehanort but he was able to defeat it but when he was about to kill the dark creature it persuaded him to join it and that he can have unimaginable power so that together they can be an Immortal God so Xehanort agreed unfortunately because of his heart was good it did have lust, power and greed so then Xehanort and the dark creature made a pact between each other and fused together becoming the first Heartless and the first act he did was by destroying the planet he worked so hard to protect, he summoned countless of Heartless as his own army and in half a day the planet Rahte was destroyed and from this day forward he is known as "Xehanort the Heartless God".

After she told the horrific dark legend to him Sora was entirely pale of fear in the face, his eyes were widen as if he saw death itself and fearful thoughts rushing into his mind "He destroyed an entire planet in less than a day? Is that even possible?" he thought fearfully but he snapped out of it and he then asked her another question "How did he get defeated?" he asked in his low tone voice also trying not to have fear in his vocal cords "He, the Heartless and some evil keybearers was defeated 2000 years ago in the Keyblade war against keybearers like your self who fight on the side of light but many keyblade warriors perished against him so that he was distracted so that nine remaining keybearers could use all their power from their keyblades into an imprison spell that trapped the demon into an enormous black crystal and buried itself deep into the planets core but unfortunately a spawn of himself escape before Xehanort was imprisoned was not seen for two centuries until ten years ago on a wasteland planet where he was trying to summon the power of "Kingdom Hearts" but he was encountered by three keyblade knights who fought against him and his dark apprentice, after they destroyed him and his dark apprentice all that was left was his Heartless keyblade "Apocalypse", they split the keyblade into four pieces and hidden them to far unknown universes never to be found again but now I can sense that someone is looking for the four ancient relics so that person can release Xehanort but I do not know who is doing all this so this is why I have summoned you for dire help".

After she told Sora the full story he incidentally knew who was trying to find the four relics "I think I might know who's looking for the relics, she an evil old witch hag called Maleficent, she formed an evil alliance with other people who all want to conquer the universe but me, Donald and Goofy have stopped them from doing taking over the universe…twice!" he awkwardly spoke out then finally he asked her one last question "Ok you told me who Xehanort is and what he wants to do but still, who are the other eight people with me…no…my ermm…the other me?" He asked confusingly making his brain hurt, Daira then began to smile it was the first time Sora has seen her do anything emotional "Unfortunately I can't tell you who their names are but I can tell you their title names because if I told you their names it would cause a time paradox and I do not want to get into trouble with The Doctor and The Empress of Time" she said but it made Sora more confused "The Doctor? The empress? Who are they…Never mind!" his brain was still hurting but continued talking "Ok, I guess it's fair for not knowing their full name even if this empress or Doctor…Whatever! Told you not to so can I please know their titles?" putting on his innocent face on "Fine then, the eight warriors titles are The Predator, The Agent, The Extraterrestrial, The Android, The Ghost, The Sorceress, The Dragon and The Spider" she announced in an calm but swift tone of voice but then she looked upwards and turned facing Sora again and spoke again "I'm sorry, but it looks like your time here is up but remember you must find the seven other people and find the relics before they fall into the wrong hands" she said sternly then Sora realised that she forgot one the people she mentioning about "Wait! What about the other one you were talking about, The Predator, how do I find him?" he shouted "Don't worry you find him once you collected the other seven people but also be careful when your around him!" Daira warned him about his teammate "Why? Is he dangerous?" He asked worryingly "Well…erm lets just say that he's a bit too powerful and deadly when he is being threatened, don't worry he be your greatest ally, you worry so much for a Saiy…" her voice trailed off "What I can't hear you!" but then he saw his entire body was vanishing the in an instant he found himself awake on destiny islands in the same place where he was sleeping, rubbing his eyes from awakening then looking around and he thought to himself "Was that real or not? I better…" he was interrupted when his stomach began roaring "Damn I forgot I haven't eaten anything in like erm…I can't remember" so he'd sat up and starting walking around looking for something to eat then he instantly saw his favourite fruit hanging on the edge of an palm tree, it was bananas, when he spotted the banana's his mouth started to drool for the fruits he loved so much "I have Got to get those BANANA'S!!" he thought hungrily so he started climbing the palm tree but all the time he tried to climb it he kept on falling off "GRRR!! I'm not going to let some stupid tree get the best of me!!" So Sora concentrated on using his agility and he forward flipped on top of the palm tree and grabbed the handful bunch of bananas "Yes! Finally" He sat down on the branch took out a strip of banana and when he was about to eat "SORAAA!!" The loud noise frightened Sora so much that it made him fall off and hit his head on the sandy ground, "Oww my head!" he mourned and looked up and saw Kairi being cheerful as ever "Sora I got a special message that you and Riku need to see and why were up that tree?" She asked in confusion then beside her was Riku who was laughing under his breath "Oh Sora when are you ever going to stop being a stupid monkey?" After he said that Sora was really annoyed "Stop calling me a STUPID MONKEY!! I was hungry so I…" He was then interrupted by Riku "Wait a minute, you're hungry again? You already had four porkchops, two large steaks and ten bowls of rice!" he said in annoyed tone "And your point is?" Sora was looking confused "IT WAS TEN MINUTES AGO!!" Slapping Sora at the back of his head, Sora was muttering from the slap but then he just remembered about the strange dream he had "Wait are you sure it was ten minutes ago and not an hour an a half?" looking concerned "What do you mean if I'm sure? I've been looking at my watch when I was cleaning up YOUR mess when YOU ran off!" Riku shouted in Sora's ear in annoyed tone "Ok, ok sorry about that, let's just read the letter Kairi found" So Kairi opened the letter and started reading the letter with the crested seal of Disney Castle on top of the letter.

Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi

I am in need of your dire help once again, something big came up and it looks like Maleficent is causing havoc across the other worlds but I fear that she might unleash the heartless into the other Universes, she appears to be building a new organization of Darkness but my scouts have reported that not only they have been causing trouble in the worlds but they seem to be looking for something but I don't know what they are searching for but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good at all but that's not the only reason why I have sent this message to you,

It has been told in legends that a chosen Keybearer will go out to unknown planets in different universes to seek out help from eight chosen people to help fight against an ancient evil, this is why I have sent this letter to you three, so can you please help us in our time of need?

From sincerely

King Mickey

(P.S. place your hand upon the crested seal above the letter so that it can summon the royal gummi ship to pick you three up in three days also after you done this the letter will explode in twenty seconds, just in case anyone tries to steal this letter after you have done with it, sorry).

After Kairi read the letter Sora was thinking to himself in concern "This must be of what Daira told me about, they must be looking for the three relics" so Sora grabbed the letter from Kairi "So all we have to do to summon the gummi ship is to place my hand on the seal crest?" So Sora placed his hand on the seal and when his palm touched it began to glow blue and beamed it self across space and all three of them were amazed by how far the blue beam of light went on for "Well it looks like we' going on another…" but he was interrupted by Kairi "Erm Sora what about the…" but she was stopped by Sora "Not right now! Now where was I? Oh yes I was saying that…" but he was interrupted by Riku this time but he looked really scared "Err…Sora I think you should throw away the…" but he got shouted at by Sora "Will you two stop interrupting me! Now as I was saying, it looks like we' going on another…" but before he could finish Kairi and Riku were running away for their lives as far as their legs can take them and they both jumped behind a sand hill "What's wrong with them? I was only going to say that we' going on another…" Then the letter exploded making a small crater around Sora and now Sora was all covered in black soot also he was absolutely startled and was saying his unfinished word "Adventure?" And he fell down flat on his back on the ground unconscious also his eyes were swelling around and as Riku and Kairi peeped over to see what happened while wearing their army helmets protecting themselves from debris "Well, this proves it" Riku stated "Proves what?" Kairi asked, "It proves that Sora is always going to be a stupid monkey!" Both of them sigh while starring at Sora's stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations for departure

**Chapter 2 Preperations for departure**

It's been one day since Sora, Kairi and Riku received the letter from King Mickey and the unfortunate accident for Sora being blown up in the face by the self-destruct letter that was set to explode in twenty seconds, all three of them are packing some of their stuff for the journey, Riku finished packing his belongings and started checking on his list " Clothes? Check, medical kit? Check, rations? Check, Munny? Check, camera for taking pictures of other worlds, universes and when Sora embarrasses himself? Check and finally" Riku was bringing out his "Way to the Dawn" keyblade "Check".

Kairi was checking her clothes if she thinks its all right to bring, got all the munny she could get, getting loads of survival kits and finally she picked up her lucky charm on her draw and while holding it she was remembering back when she let Sora borrow it, for a while and she smiled at remembering the good memories she had with him,

At Sora's house he was chucking loads of stuff around looking for what to bring also he was muttering to himself about what happened yesterday also he had some bandages on some parts of the his body and he had a plaster on his nose and forehead " Hmph! Stupid letter! Why didn't anyone tell me it was going to explode?" but when he chucked a book behind him it hit pile of junk on top of Sora's cupboard and it fell on to Sora making a loud crash "Sora, sweetie are you alright?" Sora popped out his head from the pile of fallen stuff and turned round his head only to see his mum, **Aerial**. She was well perfect balanced for her body, she had long hot rod red for her hair, emerald green eye pupils and a mysterious tattoo on her top left arm which has a sky blue hawk in a still pose of spreading out its wings but he never actually knew what it was actually meant for.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" she said while pulling Sora out of the pile of old clothes and junk, "Ow, I'm fine mum, trust me I've been through worst, literally" he said while rubbing his head of where the pile hit "Oh Sora you make me so worried about you, I was worried sick about you when you weren't here for a year but now your off to an extremely dangerous quest, I'm not sure that you should go".

After getting out of the pile he got annoyed "Mum! You and I both know that I have to go otherwise the whole universe and countless others will be destroyed!" After he had shouted his mother was stunned by her son's choice "Mum, I'm sorry that I shouted like that but its true but why don't you want me to go?" He asked with concern.

At first she turned around not facing Sora then suddenly Sora saw that she had a tear running down her right cheek "The only reason why I don't want you to go is because…" Then she started crying "Its because I don't want you going missing again for another year, I just don't want you to disappear like your father!"

With that answer of depression Sora now fully knows why "Mum I…didn't know that's the only reason you didn't wanted me to go…I'm really sorry" Feeling guilty for what he had said early also he felt as if his heart has turned into solid cold ice of sadness of upon thinking about his father "I feel so bad inside about what you had said but…" Then suddenly he started crying when he lowered his head in shame "But the other reason why I'm sad is because…" Sora felt as if his heart and soul was about to be torn apart "I only knew Dad when I was only four years old!" after the emotional statement he fell to the floor crying "Oh God I miss him! I miss him so much!" Aerial came over and hugged her son while he was still crying "I know how you feel, I too deeply miss him but as long as we remember him, he will always live though us." She softly told him and gave him a kiss on his forehead while hugging "Also he will live through you more than anyone because he too was a strong and handsome warrior when he was young and I know that he'd be proud of you for you've done for the universe" Sora stopped crying and smiled at thinking of his Dad being proud of him made him so happy for himself "Thanks Mum but can you do one little favour?" He said quietly "Hmm? Yes of course what is it?" she asked still hugging him "Can you stop hugging me now please? I can't breathe" upon releasing of what her son said she let go "Oh! Sorry dear".

The next day was the only time they had with their families, Riku's parents were non-stop talking about Riku's life when he was young and he was really embarrassed from what they were talking about him from the embarrassing times in his life, in the meanwhile Sora was outside on the usual pier he likes to relax but his mind was too busy with all the thoughts of the vision he had and every time he remembers the vision of the future of seeing a different version of himself battling along side with eight people that he has never seen before in his life against an entity of pure evil that can threaten every living beings existence in all the unknown universes and it all depends on him and his "team" defeating him and the heartless from destroying life and reality as they know it also the other two things that is bothering him is what Daira told him about his team-mate who is called "The Predator" saying why he had to be careful with him because she said that he can be very dangerous but she also told him that he is his greatest ally also the last thing that is bothering is that the last thing she called him was an unfinished sentence that she said "Saiy…" What the hell does it mean? It sounds like some new future nickname but it sounds girlish.

While Sora was thinking of what he has to do someone behind him "Are you alright Sora?" the voice startled him and caused himself to fall into the water, when he got himself out the water he saw that it was Kairi who accidentally scared him "Oh, sorry about that Sora, are you alright?" Sora was shaking his wet hair like a dog "Yeah, I fine Kairi, I'm a bit cold now", Ten minutes later Kairi got a towel for Sora, it was very comfortable and it was very warm "Sora, I've been thinking about this new quest we have to go on and well umm…" She was mumbling under breath and Sora couldn't understand what she was saying "Sorry Kairi, I couldn't hear what you saying after you were finished the first the sentence" While he was looking concerned for but then she looked up and said "Oh sorry, I said I'm worried about you when you go on these death defying quests and I just don't want you getting hurt but it just that I worry about you all the time" After she said that Sora turned his head round a little bit to the right and blushed because of what she said, she was kind of blushing to but then she realised what she said "No wait a minute! What I meant to say was I worry about you all the time as a… FRIEND! Yes a FRIEND! "

While she was a embarrassed by herself Sora was looking confused as usual then he relaxed a little "Heh, could've fooled me but still, I am flattered from what you said, even if it is a cheesy pick up line" While Sora was giving a funny grin Kairi face turned all blushed red from what he said but quickly turned round so Sora couldn't see her face but also she quickly got annoyed from what he said about the cheesy pick up thing he mentioned then she got really angry (funny angry) then she turned her head round slowly and creepy also her neck was clicking in a disgusting way that made Sora really scared "Oh God! Maybe I shouldn't have said about the cheesy pick line up thing, she looks really angry" but then she lifted her head slowly so that he could see her angry eyes and with that look into her eyes he knew she was gonna hurt him "SORA!! YOU DUMB MONKEY!!" After she shouted she made her hardest (funny manga) punch into Sora's face cheek and he fell into the water again and Kairi went storming off the pier still annoyed, Sora got out of the water muttering to himself "Why do people call me a monkey all the time!? AGHHH!! I just hope the people I have to find don't call me a monkey!"

After he got dried again he went back where everyone else was, because he's hungry as usual, when he got there Riku saw him all wet and also he can see the punch mark on his face cheek then Riku burst out laughing "Ha ha ha! You look like a right mess Sora! Where did you get that big mark on your cheek?"

Sora was about to answer but then he spotted Kairi who still looking a little bit annoyed also he didn't want Riku to know that he got punched by Kairi otherwise he will never let it down "I erm…slipped on the pier and my face fell on a…err…coconut?" he said in his best way of making it sound convincing "Oh that's how you got that…wait a minute! How the hell did a coconut get all the way on the pier?!" Riku loudly asked in suspicion making Sora all nervous and getting a sweatdrop "Oh the coconut umm…ahem, yeah about that…erm you see…" "He used it as a football, slipped and he fell on it with his face" Both Sora and Riku both looked behind them and Kairi was there drinking a glass of lemonade also doing a fake happy smiley face then for an glimpse second she glared at Sora and thinking to herself "Sora, you owe me big time!" Sora seeing the look in her eyes got (manga) spooked thought to himself "If I know Kairi she would want me to pay her back a HUGE favour!" After that Riku started laughing again but much louder than before "Hahaha! Of all the sports you could've done, you made a new sport called coconut football and did it on the slippery pier, slipped and fell your head on it, I bet that your thick skull must've broken it into pieces, hehehe for monkey you crack me up" After that comment Sora got really annoyed also he got a stress mark on him "Who the Hell are you calling a Monkey!? At least I don't have gayish hair Sir Gayalot!" Now Riku got annoyed "My hair isn't Gay! You just jealous that I use a better shampoo conditioner than you do, also at least I'm not so stupid enough using a coconut as a bloody football on a wet pier! You stupid Monkey!" "That's it! I'm kicking your ASS!" Sora shouted with pure annoyance in his eyes, now both of them are in a funny manga fight but Kairi was increasing getting annoyed so she the did one thing she knew would shut them up, she drew out her keyblade and slashed the table where Sora and Riku are fighting and the table got cut in half, both Sora and Riku yelped after seeing what she has done to the table also they were both very, very afraid!

"Will you two shut up! You want to die!?" Then she slashed at the table again into tiny pieces of wood so that she is making her point "Ok, ok! We behave, we promise! Please don't hurt us!" Both Sora and Riku begged.

When it was 11:30 PM everyone except Sora was asleep, Sora was in his bed but he couldn't go to sleep because of all the things that he had seen in the vision would come true also that he, Riku and Kairi will depart from their world to a deadlier quest than the last one also he needs to tell Riku and Kairi about the vision, hopefully it wouldn't be too late them because it would be very important to tell them what's exactly is happening otherwise they would not know what to do if the danger arises also the last thing on his mind is that who in his team does he have to find first because he has no idea of what planet or universe they are in but he has to worry about it tomorrow so then he can tell them what's happening, so Sora turned off his bed light, pulled up his bed cover and instantly went to sleep.

At midnight not everyone was asleep, two people are walking along the beach but they aren't even from that world, one of them is Daira but the person who is walking beside her is tall man with brown spiky hair, long brown jacket, blue suite and trousers and finally he had a big smile on his face like he hasn't got a care in the world (or worlds) "Sora maybe the one that can save every living being in all the universes, amazing isn't it? Sora is one in an unknown number of all living beings in creation to be the saviour of all reality itself! Brilliant isn't it!" After that he had a huge grin on his face, Daira herself was a little amused of what he just said "Yes, it is amazing that how one Keybearer can change the fate of all life, it still hard to believe that the last of the Timelords has some free time off his hands only to discuss about the boy's future, **Doctor** **(David** **Tennant)**" She said and was still surprised of his presence "Yeah well…at least I've got some time off not like **Kaileena** who's still on her planet but she is still stuck on that island of time, shame, must be SOOO boring there! Anyway you know the reason why I'm here" Both of them stopped at the same time on the sandy beach "Ermm…Yer I think I know" But when she turned round The Doctor put on his serious face "Daira, you know the reason why I'm here, you almost told Sora what he really is, you can't tell until the time is right!" He said in a loud serious tone "If you did tell Sora what he truly is, it would damage the space time continuum! He has to find out on his own" She instantly agreed with him then she started looking around the bay "I heard that you helped this island 12 years ago, what did you do to help?" she asked with a slight curious tone.

"Yer, I did help the people on this island 12 years ago, along side with Sora's father **Tatsoi**. We both tried to stop Sora when he… transformed at the glimpse sight of the full moon, it was very difficult to stop Sora without killing him also trying not to get squashed under him! But then his father came up with an excellent idea how to stop Sora without killing him so I was unfortunately made as the distraction so that Tatsoi can get close enough to cut off the part of the body that made Sora transform so it could revert him back to his normal self and in no time sooner because the whole island was nearly destroyed, lucky for us the islanders didn't know who was the beast so no-one could blame Sora for what he didn't mean to do" after he told Daira on how he and Tatsoi saved the island from certain destruction he smirked a bit "Those two are so stubborn sometimes I even think that Tatsoi enjoyed a little bit of a challenge but he did really care for his son, wife and their friends safety and he would risk his own life to save them".

"Yes, those two are very stubborn at times maybe because of what they truly are." Daira stated as they continued walking on the sandy beach until they both spotted the pure white full moon and its radiant light gently covering half the island in a soft light that flickered gracefully in the sea water, the Doctor shuddered a little bit at the sight of the full moon "After the crisis was over I didn't like the moon that much anymore cause of what it can do for a certain kind of people, well…I don't mean Werewolves or the dead rising but what it can give in power." After he said that Daira continued starring at the full moon but she snapped out of it "Well…umm…I like to apologise for nearly telling Sora of what he truly is, it wasn't the right time to tell him until the time comes, I should've been more careful and responsible" Then she got a bit annoyed of her previous actions "What would my people say about me if they were around? They would be ashamed of me! What kind of Balanced Void Guardian am I!?" she said loudly with a small tear in her eye then suddenly the Doctor gave her a big hug "Shhhh, shhhh, there, there you cant keep on putting so much guilt on yourself otherwise it will permanently damage your soul, I should know, half of my soul is half damaged from unbearable guilt" He said in a low monotone voice then he became happy and again "The point is that everyone makes mistakes in their life time but they learn from their mistakes and if you have learned from your mistake it be forgotten anyway also I very, very doubt that your people would be ashamed of you, I bet that somewhere in the place so called "Heaven" or "The realm of Souls" they would be very proud of you because of two reasons".

Daira sniffed from crying and looked up to him "And those two reasons would be?" She asked in quiet tone "Well for one reason is that you're the only survivor of your entire civilisation, your still carrying on your planets legacy even if your erm…home world was…destroyed, sorry I shouldn't have said that" he said in a bit of an awkward way because he didn't mean to say it that way "Its all right, please carry on" Daira asked "Ok the second reason is that if you didn't carrying as The Balanced Void Guardian you would never have contacted Sora about the uprising threat so basically when Sora finds the eight other chosen ones you are a key role in their gathering also it mentions that you are an important part of the prophecy" He claimed nicely.

After The Doctor told that she is part of the ancient prophecy she smirked a little "Thank you Doctor" And she hugged him a little harder than he did a moment ago, there was small moment of silence until The Doctor spoke "Right! Now that's all in the past now we, should be going now" He announced then started to walk towards a blue police box on the beach "Wait!" Daira shouted before The Doctor entered the mysterious dark blue box "Where are you going now Doctor?" She asked with much questions on her mind as it is "I have to use the **Tardis** so that I can drop off the co-ordinations at King Mickey's world, how else will Sora find the others then? I meet you next time when the gathering takes place, bye, bye!" He said loudly with a tone of gratitude while waving fare well to his old friend then he entered his supernatural blue box, then Daira used her cosmic powers to teleport herself back where she came from and the Tardis started to make alienated sounds that no mortal has ever heard such divine sound before but at the house where Riku is living, Riku woke up because he wanted to get a cappuccino, he turned on the kettle and when it was ready he poured it into his favourite mug that's says "I'm better than anyone!"

When he walking towards his window and was about to have sip of his cappuccino he quickly noticed the blue box outside on the beach, he stared at the random blue box that was on the beach then to his amazement it started disappearing slowly until it vanished, Riku had his mouth opened the whole time from watching the blue box just disappearing and he had a funny manga dazed and confused look on his face then he snapped out of it, then he looked at his cup of cappuccino and he said to himself "Riiiight…note to self, never drink cappuccino again!" Then he headed back to his bed so that he can forget what he thinks he saw.

While travelling through space in the Tardis, The Doctor is working on his unearthly computer while tapping on bizarre buttons and odd shaped gizmos on what appears to be a keyboard "Errm…Doctor? What exactly are you doing now?" Asked a girl with blonde gold hair, pool blue eyes and she is wearing an everyday fashion look of pink jumper and blue jeans "Huh? Oh yes ermm… I'm working on the computer so I can get seven co-ordinations that I need to drop off so that Sora can use it to find the seven other chosen people so he can find them for the prophecy, is there anything else you need to know Miss **Rose Tyler**?" He asked happily as usual "Well you told me that this kid named Sora has to find eight people but why does he has to find seven but not ermm…what was his title again? While she remembering the eighth person's title she was moving her finger around to remember what it was until she clicked her fingers when she remembered "Oh now I remember! His title is "The Predator" but how are is Sora going to find him?"

Rose asked the doctor but there was a long silent until the doctor came up to her "Ok I tell you how Sora will find the eighth person, he will need all seven chosen people to find him that's how Sora will find him" He swiftly told Rose then he headed back to the controls until she asked one last question to him "Errm…Doctor if you don't mind me asking but what is the name of 'The Predator' I swear I will never tell no one" Rose asked as she pleaded him "Well…If you do promise you won't tell anyone, not even Sora" Again there was a long silence "Alright if you really want to know, the name of "The Predator" is…Timaeus".


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving paradise called home

Chapter 3

Leaving paradise called home 

There was nothing but total darkness as Sora was floating in endless dark realm, his mind was in quiet peace with itself, his heart felt like it was blossoming like a new rose over and again and he can feel that his soul can just soar out of his body like a free spirit, Sora feels so much tranquillity inside himself but while he was drifting away into beyond of his dreamscape he started to hear sounds.

"To the end of this day Megatron, one will stand, one will fall" "Sora opened his eyes wide when he heard the unknown voice "Who…Who's there?" he shouted in the never ending space, then he heard the voices again "Nachos meets Taco, I call it the Naco"

"My name is X-J9"

"I'm gonna be the fifth Hokage! Believe it!"

"It's not science or magic, its both and its called Alchemy"

"The skies are never the limit"

"My name is Wolverine, I'm the best there is for what I do but what I do isn't very nice"

"If all of Olympus will deny me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die, I have lived in the shadow of the Gods for long in enough, the time of the Gods have come to an end!"

Sora's hearts was beating faster and faster by the minute, the last two sentences he heard made an ice cold chill down his spine, then he heard one last word but it was with a heroic effort into it "I am the hope of the universe, I am the answer to all living things who cry out for peace, I am the protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth"

After that the sounds were gone for now but then Sora saw moving images, some of them he knew from his past but the rest he had never seen before. First he saw a an armored looking Norse warrior wearing a heavy bold red cloak, long blonde hair and a metal helmet with little wings on the sides also he's wielding a strong enchanted stone war hammer which looked like it allows the user to control the very elements of the storm and lighting then the vision changed and he saw a dark city that looked very unsafe to be suddenly out of the shadows was a in a dark black costume with a black cloak throwing what it seems to be bat-shaped boomerangs towards a sinister looking maniac that supposed to look like a clown then the vision changed again but this time it was in a jungle planet with unknown exotic plant life suddenly out of nowhere a roar burst out like a bloodthirsty beast then an humanoid creature came out of nowhere like a wraith, wearing an hunter mask and alien alloyed armor suddenly it let out these viscous looking scythe blades out of its gauntlet and it leaped out towards Sora and he had to put up his arms to defend himself but he realized it was just an illusion but after that he saw when the vision images started on the fourth one Sora instantly knew where he has seen it before.

He saw himself when he was near three years old back thirteen years ago, he was playing around on the beaches of destiny island and he looked as if he was having the time of his life, seeing this made Sora smile because he remembered how happy he was when he was young then he someone calling out his name "Sora!" He saw his younger turning his head left to right and he had a big smile on his youthful face and Sora instantly knew the voice the second he heard it, he couldn't believe his ears and his eyes when he recognized the person he missed so much, he started to have a tear in his eyes "Dad?"

He saw his beloved father in the vision on the bright sun beach calling to his younger version of Sora, **Tatsoi **had the same hair and hair color that Sora has, a bit more tanner skin than him, he has a small scar on his right eye but it wasn't seriously bad and he was much taller than Sora even if Sora was 16 years old Tatsoi was still taller than him also he had very big muscles on his chest, arms and legs to keep himself strong and healthy also he was wearing a red flowered Hawaiian shirt and sky blue shorts.

Sora remembers that his dad loved to do any kind of exercise to make himself stronger, he know it was his dads goal in life to get strong because he remembered the saying his dad told him "The more you train your body, soul and mind, the better chance you will survive in any battle" Sora always remembered that saying every time he is training to enhance his fighting skill but he snapped out of it and watched the vision when his dad lifted Sora's younger self by the arms while laughing cheerfully then he put Sora down on the ground because he wants to show him something very spectacular "Sora, I want to show you something that has helped me survive from most of my dangerous life, I'm going to show you my very own technique that I called "Kodai Chikyuu Saru Yuu" (Ancient Earth Monkey Valor).

After he told Sora the name of his technique he told his son to stand back a bit so he's in safe distance then he put out his right hand as though he was holding something then he put his left hand on the ground then suddenly there was a loud sonic boom wave from where his left hand was "First I need to concentrate some of my energy into gathering some energy from the earth that's around us hence part of the name of the technique" Then out of thin air an orb of energy was placed on his right palm, it was blue on the outside of the orb and it was red inside, Sora's younger self has his eyes widen in excitement because he never seen anything like it before, Sora on watching this past event was absolutely thrilled to see his dads mystical technique again but he carried on listening of the vision "Second, I place the gathered energy into my right but I know what you might be thinking other than food…anyway I'm not going to throw this energy at anything around here because if I did throw it at something that's not supposed to been blown up your mum will kick my ermm…butt, back to the subject you see, the energy orb won't be thrown but I'm going to use it to cover myself in its aura also making my strength and speed tripled" After he said those instructions he used the orbs energy to cover himself in a very bright flash of blue and red flaring aura also Tatsoi's muscles did get bigger and both Sora and his younger self still couldn't their eyes "No matter how many years its been its still one of the coolest things I've ever seen!"

Sora thought to himself but carried on watching, his younger self still couldn't stop starring at his dad's power "Now for a little demonstration now let's see…ah! You see that enormous boulder there?" Tatsoi said while pointing at a huge boulder that was leaning against a waterfall, Sora's younger self spotted it and nodded as to saying he's seen it "I can see it Daddy! That's where me, Riku and Tidius normally play in the water but that big rock keeps getting in the way!" he said in a funny annoyed tone "Well son its not going to be a problem anymore! Also the third and final thing of what I'm about to show you but you have to stand back a bit to a safe distant ok?" He said in a cheerful tone but when he was about to do it some of Sora's friends that included Riku, Tidius, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi came out of the corner and spotted what Sora and his dad was doing "Woah! Hey Sora, what's your dad doing and what's that stuff going around him" Asked an younger version of Riku "Well he's covered in ermm…Nanagie! And he's going to do something about dat rock in the waterfalls!" He said happily even if he didn't noticed that he accidentally said energy wrong "Ermm Sora don't you mean 'energy'? Anyway how's your dad going to get rid of the rock? We all tried to move it remember? Said the younger version of Kairi "Oh great! Now I've got an audience! (Sighs) Ok everyone stand back for your own protection!" Tatsoi said while he was still in his stance, so everyone moved back a bit to a safe place, after they done that he continued his technique "Ok now for a little magic act, now you see the boulder!" Then Tatsoi used some of his strength for one huge rush towards the boulder while roaring out **"Kodai Chikyuu Saru Yuu!"** Then he launched his right fist into the boulder and it exploded into thousands of tiny pieces of pebbles "Now you don't" He acclaimed while catching some of his breath.

All the kids were so amazed that they couldn't believe what they have seen, younger Riku while still surprised to have witness the power of Sora's dad became a bit curious "What kind of human can have that kind of power…unless he isn't human…nah couldn't be" As younger Riku thought to himself Sora came up to Tatsoi and gave him a hug "Dats the coolest thing I have ever seen dad! How are you going to bring it back? He asked innocently, Tatsoi was caught off guard by his son's question "Huh? What do you mean **'bring it back'**?" He asked while being weirded out by his son's question "You said it was an magic act like when a magician pulls out a rabbit out his hat" He told Tatsoi in his innocent voice while Tatsoi had a funny manga genki dread on his face "(Sighs) No Sora I didn't mean it was a magic act, I only said it in a matter of speech anyway the boulder is gone, destroyed. Forever!" While he said what he meant to Sora he was trying to think of the point of what his dad just said "Oh I get it! Does that mean you can do the same to my broccolis at dinner time then?" After Sora said it he made a cute genki smile on his face but Tatsoi groaned at his son's naïve mind and slapped himself on his face.

Sora sniggered to himself when he just watched himself at a young age asking his dad a funny question "It was so much better when he was around…why did he have to go? Then suddenly the vision started to disappear and Sora reached out his arm because he didn't want the past event from his life to just vanish "No! Come back!" Now Sora was just floating around in the dark void again suddenly Sora noticed on his right that something was spinning towards him "What the hell is that…" But he didn't finish his sentence because the object that was spinning towards him hit him on the head making his eyes all swirly also he has a big bump on his head "Owww!…What the Monkey Shunt Hell hit me!!" Then he grabbed whatever hit him on his thick skull and see what it was and when laid his eyes on the object he was very surprised to see what it is.

When he laid his eyes on the throwing object that him he was very fascinated by it, the object in Sora's hand was a red metal with gold parts at the end of it also it has Chinese carvings on the staff saying "The Immortal Warrior, Equal of Heaven, Great and Holy"

Sora was still studying every detail of the mysterious staff "This is weird but for some reason I feel like I was looking for this weapon but how is that even possible? I have never seen it or even thought about it but…I feel like I'm mystically connected to it"

As Sora was observing the staff it just disappeared right through his fingertips, Sora was shocked to see the staff just vanish like that because he was really interested by it "The Immortal Warrior, Equal of Heaven, Great and Holy, what does it suppose to mean? As Sora was thinking about the carved writing on the staff that just disappeared, out of nowhere he heard a voice "You must be prepared for what is to come"

Sora remembered were he heard the ghostly voice from, it was the same voice that Sora heard when he became a Keybearer about two years ago when he used the Keyblade the first time "You and your allies are the only ones who can stop the uprising darkness" Sora didn't care if the voice couldn't hear him but he tried to talk to whoever the voice is "How are me and my soon to be friends supposed to find the four relics? Daira herself said it's near impossible to find them" Sora shouted out to the unknown mysterious voice, there was dead silence until the voice replied back "Daira is true about finding the relics is near impossible but it isn't impossible in a way, I will tell you where you can find the clues and the way to find the first relic after you and the other Protectors are gathered together"

Sora was surprised that the voice actually replied to his important question also Sora knew that whatever the voice told him it would be really good advantage to find the first relic "Ok…Shoot away" Sora said swiftly, there was a short silence again but the voice unveiled the locations to go to "First, you and the other chosen ones must go to the universe where a powerful being called the ' Sorcerer Supreme' lives, second, you must find a world that has thought it has lost Ancient Empire that lives around the water itself, third, you must travel to a location but it isn't the same as the other worlds as that world would open to another realm where an entity of pure good will help you, fourthly you have to go to a distant planet where an ancient cube that was made at the beginning of time, you must trace its energy signature so that it will lead to a universe where powerful and mighty beings live, there you will have to find a world where seven mystical orbs are scattered across that world and there you will use the orbs to summon a divine creature that will grant you three wishes so that it will show you the way to the first relic"

After it gave the important instructions in a simple matter of understanding but Sora just realized something really he needs to ask "Thank you for giving me the instructions to finding the first relic but I got two questions I really need to ask you, first of all when I find the first relic how am I supposed to find the other three?" When Sora asked the voiced but instead of being a long silence it just answered Sora's need to know question "When you have the first relic you can use it to find the other three because they are connected to each other, and your second question I already know what are you about to ask me, your worried about the naturally order of the worlds when you have to find the other eight but don't worry, but once you reach to Disney Castle there will be a new order, it's time for an new order also it is the time for all the planets and universes to be connected again and it will all happen because of you Sora, Keybearer of the realm of Light"

After it said it's answer Sora was very shocked from what he just heard, by going on this powerful quest, it will make every planet and every universe be connected, this could be really great news because if every living being be able to explore new different worlds it mean an alliance or even better, every universes Peace.

As Sora was thinking about the idea of peace out nowhere he knew it might be the time to leave "Umm…I think I did to wake up now, thanks again for showing me the directions" As Sora was about to wake up the voice stopped him "Wait, before you go I need to give you two gifts" Sora was off guard by what the voiced said "You giving me two gifts? Why?" Sora asked with a slight concern of questioning "Because it will help you on your quest, first I am giving you a new drive form but first do you know the drive you have now called 'Anti Form'?" Sora kind of answered back loudly with a bit of discomfort "Yeah I know all to well about it, when I use it I sometimes can't control myself and my friends also the people around me thought that I have turned into a blood thirsty Heartless, a monster! Sometimes I don't even like transforming into it" After Sora said about his horrific form he got a bit sad "Sora, when you use the Anti Form it doesn't make you an actually Heartless you only used it in dire need for protecting the people around you but this the reason why I'm giving this other gift" As the voiced finished its explanation to Sora there was a sudden burst of heavenly light from where Sora's crowned medallion was and it was transformed into an near identical crowned medallion but it had sky blue on the outlines, a blood ruby colored heart in the middle of the pendant and on the inside it had the most divinely gold that Sora has ever laid eyes on "This is called an "Divine power limiter" it will give you new and unimaginable powers actually it was forged by the powers of Kingdom Hearts also it help balance the powers you have when you go into your two drive forms"

Sora was so admiring his new holy medallion that he didn't much catch what the voiced said also he's still speechless when the voiced told him it was forged by the powers of Kingdom Hearts "I…I…I can't believe it, I'm going to have the very near same powers of Kingdom Hearts, I promise that I will use this great power for only in dire needs and…wait…what do you mean two drive forms? I've only got one and that is the Anti Form" Sora asked with a very questioned face that was full of questions "And this the reason why I'm giving you a new drive form, it's the opposite of the Anti form but much the same power, its called Un form (This form isn't mine it belongs to LynxGriffen on Deviant art) it's like having the powers of an Nobody but more effective also you won't have any problem of mastering it if your wearing the limiter I just gave you, here" As the voice gave Sora his medallion he gave his new drive form, it was white with black and white zigzags going around it and as Sora touched the power orb it instantly was absorbed into Sora making him staggered backwards a bit, the absorbed powers felt very tingling through Sora's finger tips but now he decided that he has to wake up but he needs to know one last thing "Thank you for these unbelievable, extraordinary gifts but I need to know one thing before I leave, who are you?" With that question there was a really long silence and for a second Sora thought that whoever was talking to him was gone but the voice hasn't left but from what Sora's going to find out was unbelievable impossible

"I am, the Light force of Kingdom Hearts and before you go I need to tell you two advises, when you and the others go find the relics you might find out that you have a bigger family than you will ever realize and when you venture onto the adventure you will gain new and devastating powers but you have to really try and control your soon to be powers"

Sora couldn't believe from what he just heard, the voice that was helping him all this time was the very light force of Kingdom Hearts, he was absolutely speechless more than from the gifts he had received also the entity also said that he will meet a part of his family that he had never heard of, with that he thought that it meant that he could be reunited with his Father but then his body was starting to fade away and he really needs to know what the light force of Kingdom Hearts meant "Wait! I need to know more about what you said! Does it mean I might be reunited with my Dad?! Tell me!!" Sora was pleading to know if what the Light force meant by

"Sora, I have told you all that you need to know but from what you seek you need to find out for your self, we will meet again"

With those final words the living light force of Kingdom Hearts was gone, Sora was slowly fading away until he heard one last voice and it was the one he heard earlier at the beginning of this vision talking about the heroic speech of peace "KAH!" Sora was turning around see where it was "MEH…A…MEH!" Finally Sora got so angry that he shouted as loud as he can "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Then he spotted a huge blue ball of energy being formed very far in front of Sora, suddenly he realized what it was, it was an energy blast "HAAAAAAAA!!"

With those last loud words of immense power the massive blue energy ball was bolting towards Sora with tremendous speed, Sora eyes where so wide that he thought he was actually going to die, Sora tried to move but his body was frozen as an solid stone stature he even tried to use his keyblade to block the wave of tremendous power but he couldn't summon his keyblade out then all he could do was stare at the incoming attack and he screamed when it was inches to him "HOLY SHI…" He couldn't finish his crying words as the blast hit him.

He thought he was dying but he didn't feel any pain to his body the all of the sudden he saw himself falling out of his bed and landing on his head. He's body was shaking and he was looking around his surroundings suddenly he spotted what he gained in his dreams, it was the divine power limiter that the light force gave him and it was laying on top of his drawers "Oh my God! Is this still a dream or am I awake?" He asked himself with much belief if this is real or not suddenly he heard his mum shouting "Wakey Wakey! Sora! It's 9:30 am! Time to get up its your last day here! Also I've made your favorites! Pancakes and bacon sandwiches!" After he heard what Aerial just said Sora was completely confident that he wasn't dreaming still "Yeah, I'm awake"

Its been six hours since Sora woke up, everyone was saying good bye to Sora, Riku and Kairi until they realized they weren't going till three hours while Riku's parents **Brock **and **Zahra **are being a bit over protective about Riku that they kept on checking on Riku's clothes so he won't get cold or hot, Sora on the other hand was walking on the beach because he wanted to be left alone for a while, while Sora was walking he was holding onto his new Divine power limiter then he started to remember what his dad told him about the more he trained his body, mind and soul, the stronger he will get, so Sora kept on thinking about his dads saying and he decided that he was going to train as long as he can for next two hours trying to learn how to use his fathers technique the Kodai Chikyuu Saru Yuu.

Its been nearly three hours and Sora has been training non-stop, he stopped for a minute to catch his breathe, his forehead was streaming with sweat also to make it more easier to train he had to take off his jacket and T-shirt because the tropical heat was immensely boiling but even that wouldn't stop Sora training "…Can't stop…gotta…continue" He told himself while still catching his breathing then he tried one last time to try to control the technique because the last eight attempts didn't go so well and his last attempt made himself got tossed across the beach into the water making a semi-tidal wave, he got a bit bruised from the uncontrolled backfire but he got back up and didn't care about the small injuries, so Sora one last time concentrating to gather some the energy from the life giving earth itself and putting his right hand out and his left hand on the ground, he concentrated into merging his energy with the gathered earth energy then with enough patience and concentration there was a loud sonic boom wave through the island and Sora was able to form the orb of red and blue energies, "Yes! I knew with enough practice I be able to do it, now to test it" Sora looked round the area to see what object he can use it on then he spotted a huge boulder next to the cliff just like the one his dad used his technique on, so Sora concentrated hard on to merge the energy orb into himself then suddenly Sora's body was flared up with reddish and bluish aura and his strength was dramatically increased tripled, Sora never felt so strong in his life, his hair was upright by the flaring aura's and his muscles were more bulked up but he focussed on what he was supposed to do and he concentrated his agility then when it was the right time he leapt furiously towards the boulder roaring as loud as he can **"Kodai Chikyuu Saru Yuu!" **And with that almighty roar of words he punched the boulder and it broke into loads of tiny pieces of rocks and Sora while catching his breathe was beamed with happiness "I did it…I did it! Yes!! I DID IT!! HAHAHA!!"

Sora was so extremely happy with himself that he was doing a little dance until something spotted the corner of his eye and looked behind himself and Kairi was secretly watching what Sora was doing all this time, Sora on the other hand was really nervous and had a sweatdrop of embarrassment "Oh crap! How long has Kairi been watching me for?" So he turned round knowing that she was still watching "Ok Kairi you can come out now" Kairi was caught off guard from Sora knowing her presence so she slowly walked out behind one of the boulders on the beach and Sora was just really curious to know why she was here "Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to be spying on you also I wasn't being a pervert I swear! I was just looking for you cause Riku might've spotted a ship nearing our atmosphere, erm…so what you doing here anyway?" Kairi asking Sora with a concerning question, Sora paused for a moment cause he was trying to think of an quick answer "Well you've been watching me for quite a while, I thought I might train here before we go, I've been here for nearly three hours" After that he sat down on the warm sand "Yeah I did see how much you were training but from where I was watching you doing it overtime by reaching your limit also did I saw you use the same technique your dad used thirteen years ago? That was really amazing" With that Sora blushed from Kairi's compliment but he snapped out of it when Kairi asked him again "Why do you train so much Sora? Sometimes you can over do it most of the time, do you do it because you think you might not be strong enough because you know it's not true, please tell me" She asked desperately "No it's not because of that there's two reasons why I do it, first, for some reason in my life, I always wanted to get stronger in my life for as long as I remember and second I do it to remember my Father, Tatsoi because I will never forget the saying he told me 'The more you train your body, soul and mind, the better chance you will survive in any battle' I'll always remember that saying every time I train"

Kairi realized that Sora will never forget his dad's saying because he deeply misses him so she thought it would be better not to ask Sora if he misses him otherwise he would be very depressed by being asked by her question so she decided that she do the one thing that would make Sora happy again, while Sora's head was down exhaustion she ran up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and gave him a big hug "You doing the right choice doing your training in remembrance of your dad Sora, just never forget about him, ok?" She smiled as she was still hugging Sora but she was also surprised by how much of Sora's body has been working out, he looked so ripped! "Wow! Sora's actually sexy!" She thought to herself.

Sora was very blushed red from the kiss Kairi gave him and he was still sweating from training and he closed his eyes and hugged her back "Thanks Kairi, that means a lot to me"

They kept on hugging until they heard a very familiar voice "Awww…isn't that cute, hope I'm not interrupting your little love hug " Both Sora and Kairi turned round to see Riku far in front of them and both of them were so caught off guard instantly stopped hugging each other and both of them were trying to act out that nothing happened just then "Err…Hiya Riku…ermm it's not what it looks like we swear honest! What are you doing here then?" Both Sora and Kairi asked in a very funny nervous tone "Well I went looking for you guys because our ride is about to land in an hour so I searched for you guys so could tell you…you two weren't making out were you? Riku asked with a funny raised brow and a dirty smile on his face that made both Kairi and Sora extremely red in the faces also they were really pissed off "What the hell!? No! Of course not! We were not making out Riku you crack head! Why would I be making with a monkey anyway!" Kairi shouted in anger at Riku "Yeah Riku why don't you mind your own business…Wait a minute! Did you just call me a monkey!? I'M NOT A MONKEY!!" Sora shouted at Riku and Kairi in a very annoyed tone "Yeah erm…don't mean to interrupt your love couple augments but we should get ready soon, Cya" After Riku said that he slowly walking off and without Kairi and Sora hearing Riku said something under his breathe "Those two are so clueless! Wonder what their kids be like (Chuckle)" He started to laugh under his breath but still carried on walking.

When Riku was gone Kairi turned to Sora "Erm…Sora? I didn't actually mean to call you a monkey, you don't even look like one except your personality and a huge appetite…mostly bananas, anyway can you be able to do one thing for me please?" She asked Sora in a quiet voice "Yeah, sure what is it?" Sora asked what Kairi wants him to do "Take a shower! All that training made you wet with sweat and now both of us stink of sweat! Go have one NOW!!" Kairi shouted at Sora making Sora have many (manga) scared sweatdrops down his head, She then started storming off because of Sora's sweat making her very smelly, Sora was still confused what she was talking about until he smelt both of his armpits "Yeah, I thinks she right, I need a shower!"

Its been one hour and both Sora and Kairi had a shower actually Sora needed a longer one because he haven't had a shower in a week! Everyone saw the enormous royal gummi ship landing down from their atmosphere, no one has seen such an magnificent sight before, the huge ship was mostly crimson with gold tinted sides and the thrusters were angelic white, once it landed the hatch platform opened and from inside Sora knew two individuals that came out of the ship, no one could see them at first but Sora was very happy to see his two small friends "Chip! Dale! It's so good to see you two again!" Sora happily gestured them while holding them in his hands, Both Chip and Dale are near identical Chipmunks but Chip has a black shiny nose and Dale has a bright red nose and two buck teeth "Yay! Its so great you haven't forgotten us after all this time Sora" "I bet you have been relaxing a lot after your last adventure with Donald and Goofy" Both said Chip and Dale in the high pitch voices "Oh yeah how are Donald and Goofy then? Both of them still getting into trouble I bet!" Sora chuckled at the thought of it "Yeah you right as always Sora, Goofy still getting into clumsy accidents and Donald still hot tempered as ever, last time we ate his last cookie in the royal kitchen and he went absolutely berserk, seriously!" Said Dale telling their misfortune to mess with Donald's wrath, then Sora presented them to Riku and Kairi "Guys I like you to meet Chip and Dale, our pilots and mechanics of the ship" Both Riku and Kairi are surprised to see to small chipmunks that are actually their pilots to the destination "Oh my God! Their so cute!!" Said Kairi doing a genki smile and rubbing both Chip and Dale's chins on the other hand Riku was weirded out by them "Wait a minute! Are you saying that our pilots to Disney Castle are two rodents!?" Riku exclaimed while pointing at both Chip and Dale, Chip didn't like being called a rodent or being pointed so he bitten Riku's finger in annoyance, Riku had to yank his finger out as it was hurting a lot "Owww! Little bugger!" Riku swore under his breath.

After talking to one another and placed their luggage in the ship it was time to leave and everyone was saying their good-byes to them, Riku's parents were telling him to be careful and always eat his vegetables everyday still got embarrassed, Sora was the last to get on until his mum shouted out "Wait Sora! Before you go, I want you to have this" she breathlessly said as she handed Sora a photo case and Sora was very surprised of it, the photo was in fact a family photo of Sora's mum Aerial, his dad Tatsoi and himself at three years old being carried by his dad "Mum…I d-don't what to say, thank you so much mum!" As he gave his mother his last hug to her before he sets off "Just promise me that you will never forget us and we will never forget about you also please in God's name look after yourself! I love you sweetie" She told her son and both of them started to cry "I promise that I will never ever forget about you!" Then finally they let go of each other and the platform hatch started to close "I will always love you Sora!" She shouted so hopefully Sora could hear what she said then in his response he gave out the peace sign to her and the hatch closed, the huge gummi ship ascended towards the upper atmosphere and went through the hyper speed, while on the ship Sora was wiping off his tears then he spotted something that was missing on the photo, it was half of Sora's body that was torn away for some reason "Why is there a missing piece on the photo?" he thought to himself so he carried it with him to where Riku and Kairi were.

Very far away on a very dark distant planet called 'The World That Never Was' a world that's not supposed to exists even the air itself is mixed with foul naught energy, inside the huge white floating castle an unholy alliance was accruing and the leader was an evil dark creature who calls herself '**Maleficent', **she was a meeting with some of her new partners of Darkness "Greetings everyone, I do hope you enjoyed your look around my headquarters now lets see what we have to discuss, ah yes…finding the four powerful relics before that accursed Keybearer gets them but first we need to talk about this foolish Prophecy, lets begin shall we?" As she walked up toward the hallway with nine evil individuals "I'm not actually a huge fan of prophecies but it does mentions about one of the chosen hero's is a ghost. I bet all the money in Amity Park's banks that the 'The Ghost is none other than that wretched do gooder **Danny Phantom**! And maybe his annoying sidekicks, the cyber geek and the Goth girl, Oh butter biscuits! If it is true, I'll eat my own Italian shoes!" Said a pale blue man with red bold eyes and fangs also he looks half ghost while wearing a while cloak, he is known as **Vlad Plasmius **"I don't understand why this pathetic fairy tale has got anything against us, I theological think that these chosen hero's are just little kids who have powers just like the unperfect team known as the **Teen Titans** that are messing with a deadly force and I mean deadly!" Emotionlessly cold tone from a masked man wear half a mask orange with three down lines where the mouth is supposed to be also an evil looking eye that makes nearly everyone's hairs on the back of the necks stood up, he was called **Slade.**

"Your theories might be near correct but you must know that you should never underestimate your enemy even if the fool looks unintelligent he can still cause a great threat also this Keybearer called Sora and these chosen fools can cause our operations of finding the four relics to an horrible catastrophe, to know ones enemy you must think like them, Doom is never wrong" Explained a tall armored man with a green cloak on and a metal mask that allows him to speak through his vox speaker, he was called **Doctor Doom**

"Humph! The only reason why I joined this society of darkness so I can get rid of all magical beings including those accursed Dragons, me and my hunts clan will hunt all of them down even if it takes the rest of our lives! Isn't that right **Huntsgirl**?" Boldly said a big muscular man wearing a dark hunting armor and a black cloak also he's wearing a helmet that's actually skull of a dragon, he was feared by all magical creatures, he's known as **Huntsman **"Yes master, we live for the hunt for getting rid of the dragons but please remember that my powerless prey, **The American Dragon **will be mine to slay!" Viscously explained a teenaged female hunter that's also wearing dark purple but she has long blonde hair that is tied up in a pony tail "From what I heard this Keyblader has incredible strength, speed, skill and power but even a powerful foe can have his weaknesses and when I face against Sora and hopefully his soon to be allies, I will break their bodies and spirit!" Evilly laughed a man with long black hair and wears bronze and gold ancient armor, he is known as **Chase Young**,

"ENGOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISH BAFFLING FLESHLINGS! I only made this partnership with you Maleficent so that you can help me and my **Decepticons **find the **Allspark **(hopefully not finding **Megatron** in the process)that we be able to reclaim and conquer our homeplanet **Cybertron! **Remember our agreement fleshling, I help you annihilate this weak primitive creature called 'Sora' and in return you help me locate the cube before the hatred **Autobots!**"

Loudly shouted in an extreme cybernetic vox voice tone from a giant mechanized being that with its enormous size that overshadowed everyone in the meeting room, its body armor were parts of a swift merciless F-22 Raptor jet fighter and his hands were terrifying metal talons, the giant cybernetic tyrant calls himself **Starscream **"Be patient my new ally, we will all have our accomplished goals in our grasp" Maleficent replied to Starscream about their promise"I do too agree with the Cybertronian, how are we going to prevent the fleshing in finding the eight chosen ones? I swear to my motherboard circuitry that Sora will eventually team up with that traitor to the robot kind! **X-J9**!" Announced another cybernetic being but with a female vox tone voice, her body was covered in sharp metal spikes also her appearance was almost insect like, her name was **Queen Vexus **"Even though I am still new about other worlds and universes but with your help I be able to destroy all those who oppose the might of the **Fire Nation** especially the **Avatar! **Not even this Keybearer will not stand in my way in my soon to be powerful empire of fire!" Coldly acclaimed a sharp voiced girl wearing a black, gold and dark red armor, wearing a red metal hair pin crown that symbolizes that she is royalty with her perfect black hair, her eyes were tinted with pure gold mixed with devastating flames, her name is **Azula**

"Amazing, both of us have a powerful empires that we rule and still fool hearted people like the this pathetic hero Sora can actually stand against our might of our kingdoms, its weird actually but this Sora and these soon to be protectors are actually have the same kind of goal as the interfering and annoying group of so called squadron that back on **Atmos** known as the **Storm Hawks **but in the end, they shall all perish, won't they **Dark Ace?**" Emotionlessly asked a young who looked like she was only thirteen years old but she was much different to the others that she herself might be a near soulless being but the only thing that would make her happy is when a ingenious plan comes true, her name is **Master** **Cyclonis **"Of course Master, if a event would likely to happen lets say Sora and his team side by side with those meddling Storm Hawks, even if Sora does wield this unique sword that Maleficent told us is called a 'Keyblade', both Sora and **Aerrow **will fall! I promise you" Explained from a very loyal dark warrior, who carries a double-edged blade that was glowing hot red, he's name is **Dark Ace**

"Excellent! Now that you all got to know each other I will tell you my plan from preventing Sora from finding the other eight people, once he arrives at King Mickey's world he should be getting the co-ordinations to locate what planet and universe the chosen heroes live on, when that happens I will send in an ambush squad of Heartless so that they can destroy the co-ordinates and one of soon to be new ally will achieve a little strand of DNA from a person I know that will be perfect to our plan, does anyone disagree with this plan please do say so" Nearly everyone except Starscream were discussing amongst each other about her plan then decided on what they are going to say "We all agree that your plan is foolproof and also ingenious in my taste" stated Doom "A very excellent tactical idea to cause pain and suffering that I do so much enjoy myself" Acclaimed Azula, suddenly Starscream pointed out one little detail that everyone forgot about "You have forgotten to tell us one little detail! When you mentioned about the ambush mission you said that a soon to be ally will be there, tell us who this mysterious new member is" Starscream boldly asked Maleficent and every turned their heads towards her with a questioning face "I'm glad that you asked me that because speak of the devil he's here" Then suddenly a portal of darkness opened up and a fat bloke came flying out of it "Owww! Me aching head! Watcha do dat for you little…oh Hiya guys hope I'm not interrupting anything!" He said squabbling while trying to get on his feet, he was a fat dumb cat called Pete, everyone wasn't expecting that kind of entrance, mostly everyone had a sweatdrop and a brood on their faces but Starscream was giving what's supposed to be raising a metal eyebrow from watching such stupidity "Is this some kind of stupid joke!? Is he supposed to be our new ally!? Look at him he's a brainless Neanderthal!!" Shouted Doctor Doom with such disgust "Pathetic! I thought **Jack Spicer **was the only buffoon here but this whelp actually makes him look intelligent!" Chase Young admitted with such anger "Hey! Dats not wery nice of ya I not…" He was then interrupted by Azula "Oh will you shut up! Or maybe I should burn you until you're a barbecued cat!!" She shouted in annoyance then she threw a fireball at Pete, the raging ball was nearing his face until it just disappeared

"That's not very nice, picking on someone weaker than you"

In an instant everyone except Starscream and Maleficent was thrown up into mid air by some force of power, also it was tightening its hold on them making it hard to breathe "Arrk! Who's doing this!?" Demanded Vlad who's trying to break free suddenly they all fell down to the ground and everyone saw an individual coming out of the portal, he looked pretty normal, wearing an normal black jacket and blue trousers and he had a bit of an shaved beard on his cheeks "Bravo, you will be a most excellent addition to our society, welcome **Gabriel**" The stranger got mad by being called by his real name a he threw an energy bolt across the room until it destroyed a stature "No-one calls me that name except my mother, I call myself **Sylar!**" He snarled.

Starscream was impressed by this human's power "I never actually say this but that was near impressive…for a human" He stated "Is there anything else we need to talk about? If no then you can leave to do what you wish but before you go, I will give you control on the heartless but you must be weary that you don't use it all the time, otherwise the darkness will take away your, the darkness consumes those who are reckless" As she warned them and she presented them a dark orb of darkness, they nodded to each other even Starscream as well nodded and they all said "We agree to have this power" And all of them touched the orb and it went inside them in a black flash, after that they started to walk out of the meeting room, Azula silently snarled at Sylar "Use your powers on me again I'll burn you till your nothing but tiny ashes!" Sylar didn't replied except he grinned evilly.

Outside the meeting room there were five individuals there, two girls one who is happy and cheerful and the other was all gloom and doom both of them are called **Ty Lee **and **Mai**, the next person was a paled skin boy who has bright red hair, wearing what's supposed to be a sinister looking outfit and a black curve under his eye also he's trying to look evil and with him wasn't a person but a ghostly spirit that was wearing ancient evil mask, both whom are called **Jack Spicer** and **Wuya **and finally the last being was a cybernetic giant that has parts of a police car, he is called **Barricade**, Mai got bored so she cartwheeled towards Barricade who was sitting on the floor with his metal hand to his face then he spotted the female that did a forward flip in front of him, he has a questionable look on his face of what does she want "Can I ask you question Mr Ermm…Metal guy? She asked cheerfully to the sinister robot "Do I really have to human? What is it then?" He grunted because he seems to in a bad mood for waiting for Starscream "What's it like being all metal?" she asked, Barricade was weirded out by the question "I don't know! What's it like being small and all fleshy, human!?" He shouted, Ty Lee was thinking on an answer until she spoke out "You know, I never actually thought about it" with that comment Barricade got annoyed and he muttered under his breathe "Gah! Humans are so primitive!"

While those two are talking Jack Spicer was really annoyed and keeps on mourning over and over again about not going inside the meeting room "AAAHHG!! Its not fair!! I'm an evil boy genius! I should be in there and talk about how I will take over the universes! Chase Young wouldn't let me in saying that I might annoy everyone there!" He loudly whined about not getting inside "Oh will you be quite you fool! How do think I feel! I was the most powerful and evilest empress on our world when human kind was still climbing out the primordial mud! But that accursed **Dashi** trapped me inside that prison puzzle box for fifteen hundred years ago! Now as a weakling spirit I not allowed to go in because Maleficent placed a spell on the doors so I can't phase through! Now I'm waiting here with you! It was so much easier when I had a body (sigh)" She told Jack expressional "Hey kid what's your name again?" Asked Mai in her unemotional mood and Jack swiftly turned round

**"Why I'm glad to tell you missy! I am the destroyer of light, the entity of pure chaos, consumer of hope and the greatest villain in all of creation! I am Jack Spicer! Evil genius Overlord of darkness! Bahahaahahaa!"**

As Jack introduced himself in the most pathetic way imaginable with the trying attempt with the evil laugh, Mai, Ty Lee, Wuya and even Barricade had a brood and sweatdrop from listening to Jack's thoughtless speech, Mai with a weirded out expression on her face that she looked at Wuya "Believe me, I have no intentions with the fool at all! He came along with me and Chase Young" Wuya told her, Mai then turned her intentions to Jack "Uuuhhh…Yeah I only asked for name, not a dim witted speech of about yourself, anyway do you really want to know how to be truly evil?" She asked

"Yeah! Yeah! Tell me please!" Begged Jack Spicer who was holding on to Mai's leg "DON'T USE THAT OBSCURED LAUGH, DITCH THE STUPID OUTFIT, STOP BEING SUCH A WHIMPERING COWARD AND LET GO OF MY LEG!!" She shouted all her rage at Jack then in an instant she grabbed Jack's arm and flanged him across the long hallway until he went smashing against a wall face first making the wall have cracks in it, Mai had loads of stressmarks on her then she stomped towards a window to get the annoyance out of her mind, then without any of them knowing the huge doors of the meeting room opened up and all those who were inside came walking out slowly, as Starscream came out Barricade walked fast alongside him "Can we leave now? These humans are the most annoying living species I have ever seen with my wide optics!" As he told Starscream he saw behind him Ty Lee waving goodbye childlike, Barricade had a dread on his face and groaned at Ty Lee's naïve cheerfulness, Chase young came up to Wuya "We have what we what we came for now we can depart and…where's Jack?" Chase asked in an uncaring tone, Wuya pointed to him where Jack was and he had a very dark brood and a small sweatdrop on him "How in the netherworld did he get over there!?" He shouted in confusion "Errm…my friend threw him across the room for some reason, poor guy, I think he looks cute" Ty Lee said as she was feeling sorry for the clumsy Jack but both Chase and Wuya had a disgust look on their faces "You got to be kidding!" They both said at the same time "Errm Nope!" she said cheerful then she was back flips towards where Jack was "Don't worry I'll get you down in no…" But she was surprised to see that Jack was pulled out by some power of telekinesis "If its all right I be able to help" Sylar said coldly as he gently laying Jack on the ground on his feet

"WHOA! That felt weird but thanks…what's your name?" Jack asked in whining tone as he was being hold by Ty Lee by his arms "The name is Sylar, you remind me when I was young, people didn't think that I was special, always thinking of me as weak and useless but I changed into something far more better than those bullies can ever have, I have power, maybe we can be friends and discuss about stuff sometime but I have to go to get prepared for an ambush, bye" He coldly said goodbye to both Jack and Ty then he came across Pete who was happy to see him "Sorry about throwing you through the portal like that, I hope we can be friends" As Sylar apologized to Pete but he didn't mind "I don't care about that little incident, I owe you for saving one of my nine feline lives, thanks a mil bud" As Pete was shaking Sylar's hand.

Azula also came out the room and spotting her friends "Come on girls, we have work to do" After she quickly told them that they are leaving, Mai didn't say a word but Ty Lee just rushed up towards Jack and gave him a huge hug "Bye! Bye! Oh sorry I didn't tell you who I am, my name is Ty Lee" Jack was blushing from the hug "It's all right, thanks for helping me get down from the wall, I did tell you my name didn't I?" "Yep! Its Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, I kinda overheard you when you were talking your speech" she smiled happily "Oh yeah…umm that a bit stupid of me wasn't it? Asking Ty to be honest but then a loud echo came across the hallway "Ty Lee! We leaving!" Shouted Azula, so Ty had to act quickly so she gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek "I don't think your stupid at all, funny and clever but not stupid, Cya hope to see you again!" She happily said while blushing from giving him a kiss, as she was catching up with Azula and Mai, Azula was smiling devilishly at Ty "Oh how very cute, you made a new friend, unfortunately a weird one in a matter of speaking, not a hard, strong and loyal man, but this better not make you unfocussed when we battling the Avatar and his group" She sharply said so that both Mai and Ty Lee won't forget their purpose with her, Jack was holding his cheek with one hand and the other waving goodbye to his new friend "Gah! Can you believe it! Jack actually made a friend and it's a girl! Can you believe it!" Shouted Wuya being surprised from Jack for once "Yes it is hard to believe isn't it, a skilled talented girl liking a clumsy fool like him! Its revolting!" As Chase replied with disgust in his tone of voice.

Maleficent came out of the room last, she walked towards Sylar "I'll meet you later and brief you on about the mission but now I have to go" She started to walk off until Sylar asked her a question "Where are you going now" He coldly asked her "I'm going to talk to two other members of society so we can discuss our later plans" She darkly replied but he asked her one last question "And who would those two people be then?" She turned round and answered his question "I'm about to have a talk with two powerful beings, **The White Witch** and **Davey Jones**"

As she continued walking to her sanctuary, Pete came up to her with urgent "Great Maleficent! I have news from one of the search probes we sent out for that Starscream fella" From what Pete said she quickly turned round "Did this search probe found the location of the Allspark!?" She demanded loudly "Well no but for some reason when it was transmitting us visual footage of what universe it was in, it just…got destroyed" Maleficent glared at Pete for this report "Is that it!? You're just telling me that one search probe got destroyed! There's billions of search probes searching across every unknown Universes and your worried about one of them!? What's so special about this one then!?" She wrathfully yelled at him "Well the search probe had enough energy to record whoever destroyed it but we only got one word out of it" He told her while shaking with fear "And what word is it then! Well!? Spit it out you bumbling fool!" She yelled at him because she was eager to know what was the word Pete received "The last recorded word it received was the word '**Saiyan**'" After he told her the received word she was literally shaking in fear by the word as she heard it before long ago "What da matter your excellence? You look scared" Maleficent was so scared that she needed to sit down on her throne "I heard that word before, half a century ago when I was young and was learning how to control the heartless and I was told about '**The Legend of the Super Saiyan**' This might be a huge problem to our goal of conquering the Universes"


	4. Chapter 4: The Ambush

****

Chapter 4

The Ambush

When Sora was looking for Riku and Kairi on the space ship, Sora felt guilty that he didn't tell them about the visions he had for last two nights, so he decided that he's going to tell them everything, as he was walking by he spotted Kairi and Riku in the large living room, Kairi was laying on the couch resting her head and Riku was playing on an arcade game of 'Space Invaders' and wasn't blinking his eyes at all so he was so focused on the game.

Sora sat down on the same couch where Kairi was "Kairi I've, been needing to tell you and Riku something really important but you have to promise that both of you won't get mad at me, please?" He asked her "Yer, sure just one second I'll get Riku"

She got off the couch and started walking towards Riku "Hey Riku! Sora needs to tell us something important so get off the game already" Kairi asked Riku but he was paying more attention to the game than listen to her "Yeah, yeah I'll be done in half an hour or more" he said in annoyance due to his addiction to the game, Kairi got annoyed of being ignored by Riku so she did the one act of action that will get Riku off the game, she punched through the arcade's screen making the whole thing go up in smoke also making Riku leap in fear "Now you're going to Sora, RIGHT!?" She said with an evil smile also she has a stress mark on her head, Riku who was still scared from Kairi's little act slowly turned his head towards her and nodded to her with scared eyes.

As Riku and Kairi sat down on the couch with Sora, he explained to them everything that happened to him like about the visions, the gifts and the prophecy about him and the other eight people, after an hour of telling them of what happened to him both Riku and Kairi were shocked from what they heard "You mean to tell us that the voice in the realm where you were sleeping was actually the Light force of Kingdom Hearts? The same voice that helped you and me to have come possession of our Keyblades?" Riku asked who's still overwhelmed from the whole story that Sora told him "And that you have to find these eight 'chosen' individuals so that the location of theses relics before Maleficent and her new alliance so that they can't take over all Universes? I only thought that our universe was the only one but now knowing this, it's unbelievable" Kairi expressed herself "Yes, its true but believe me, I know it was stupid of me for not telling you of what happened recently but it was still complicated to explain until last night when I had another vision, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you guys earlier, can you guys forgive me?" Sora asked in sadness to both his friends thinking to himself that how on earth are they going to trust him ever again until Kairi flicked Sora on his head "Sora you knuckle headed monkey! Of course we forgive you, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't" Kairi told him after she flicked him and she heave a sigh on the other hand Riku was still thinking, "There's one thing that's disturbing me" Riku told them in a questioned manner "Yeah, what is it Riku?" Sora asked while he and Kairi both were looking at Riku "In your first vision, why is one of the eight people 'The Spider' have to wear tights!? It's so sick and wrong!" Riku stated with a grossed out look on his face, Sora and Kairi had stress marks on them and were just looming threateningly at Riku for talking about a disgusting question until both of them threw a pillow from the couch at Riku's face that made him fall off the couch making them both laugh while Riku was groaning because he landed on his head.

After two hours in the ship they arrived at the world called 'Disney Castle' as they landed on the landing platform inside the castle, they got off the ship and followed the chipmunks Chip and Dale to where they have to go, as they were walking through the large wide hallways, Sora spotted up ahead two of the most recognizable people Sora knew the very instant who they were, one was a small duck who was wearing a blue wizard clothes also carrying an magic staff and the other one was a tall funny looking dog wearing a green combat clothes also carrying a hard metal shield, they were **Donald **and **Goofy**, Sora was so happy to see those two again and he started to run towards them but he was so focussed on reaching them that he didn't realize that he tripped over the hallway's carpet and he was rolling out of control towards them, at first they didn't see him but soon enough they spotted Sora rolling towards them and both of them screamed while holding on to each other when Sora made a collision course into them, after the accidental crash Sora, Donald and Goofy were all laying on the floor with swirls in their eyes and had a bump on their heads while Kairi had a sweatdrop from watching the humorous scene but Riku was crying in laughter from what happened also he took a photo of it "Ow…You've always made quite an entry Sora but that was ridiculous!…Its so good to see you again!" Donald yelled at Sora when he hugged him "Garsh Sora it's been a long time ol' buddy! How'd you been?" As Goofy chuckled as he got up from the floor and hugged Sora as well "Well you know, I find my life a bit boring without the action and now we have to go on another quest" Sora calmly told them "Yeah we heard about this prophecy Sora, the King would like to see you now" Donald told Sora with a serious voice "Oh that's right! The king needs to tell yal something very important"

As the group followed Donald and Goofy to the royal meeting room because they don't know where it is at all, as they entered the room Sora spotted five familiar people inside, one was a tall dark brown haired man wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and he had a scar near his forehead, his name was **Squall Leonhart**, next was a teenaged girl with short black hair with an white headband and she is wearing an ninja combat clothes, her name was **Yuffie Kisaragi**, next was another woman but she was taller than the other girl, she has long light brown hair tied with a red ribbon and she was wearing an white and pink dress, her name was **Aerith Gainsborough**, next to her was an man in his mid 40's wearing goggles on his head and his clothes is supposed to be for a mechanic, his name was **Cid** and the last person there in the room that Sora couldn't believe his eyes because the last person was a tall muscled man with blonde spiky hair and he was wearing all black except for his shoulder pad was dark metal also he's a quiet type of person, his name is **Cloud Strife**

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you guys for ages, its great to see you all again" Sora shouted cheerfully through the meeting room "Sora I told you before 'we may never see each other again but we will never forget each other' you got to remember it sometime" Leon snickered in a low tone "Its been quiet since the last time you visited **Radiant Gardens **when the heartless & Organization XIII attacked, it was getting boring until **Merlin **just recently received the letter from King Mickey about this weird prophecy and asked us to come here" Yuffie confidently spoke out but after listening to her Sora got hugged by Aerith as she ran up to him "We all missed you at our home, you helped us a lot by helping us regain back our home planet from Maleficent and saving it from both the Heartless and the Nobodies and now hopefully you be able to help us once again" She said to Sora as if he was her old childhood friend but from Kairi she got a bit annoyed of Aerith from hugging Sora and Riku who was next to her was getting worried about her temper rising "Why is it that all women have scary mood swings?" Riku thought to himself while he tried to move away a bit from Kairi, after the hugging from Aerith Sora asked the group about something that's missing "Hey, where's **Tifa**? Didn't she come with you guys?" Sora asked them but Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith had no clue where she's gone until Cloud told him

"She couldn't be able to come because she had to go to some unknown planet searching for some guy who she told me his name was **Peter Petrelli**, I have no idea why she has to go searching for some random man who she said that she heard it from her dream and needs to seek him for some important reason, she left two days ago but hopefully she be back safety"

Sora turned round towards Cloud who Sora found out he had a plaster on his left face cheek and a bandage on his right shoulder "Cloud, I never thought I'll see you again when you were battling against **Sephiroth **butthen you both disappeared in that flash of light, where did you go" Sora asked eagerly to know what happened "To be honest, I had no idea where we were, neither did Sephiroth, allow me to tell you what happened"

(Half a year ago)

"What? Where are we? Where did you take us Sephiroth!?" Cloud shouted in rage and confusion as they were somehow landed on a unknown planet, possible a different universe "What's wrong Cloud? Don't you know what happens when both dark and light powers are clashed into each other? It created an warphole through endless space into an unknown Universe but I don't care about that right now, all I care about is destroying you Cloud" Sephiroth coldly spoke until he drifted down onto the planets ground, it looked like it was abandoned by its civilization "I don't know what beings lived on this planet but it's the perfect place to battle" He coldly told Cloud as he drew out his long sword called 'Masamune' and pointed at Cloud who had already brought out his buster blade, they both stayed still and silence until one of the tall alien building's window fell into pieces and the moment the shattered glass reached the ground both of them went full speed towards each other with their blades, both locked in an hard strong duel until Cloud pushed aside his opponents weapon and tried to slice through Sephiroth's stomach but he was too quick as he bolted flying towards the top of an tall sword shaped tower, Cloud was on the lower half of the building glaring towards where his arch enemy is "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness"

Sephiroth mercilessly said as he used one sweep of his sword at the building until it was collapsing but Sephiroth didn't need the building to stay where he was because he had a large black feathered wing on his right shoulder as an damned angel, Cloud had to think fast so he took out his second sword out of his sword because his large broad sword was made up with eight swords and as the large debris of broken buildings he backed flipped then he slashed his way upwards by jumping on each of the fallen buildings but he was confronted by Sephiroth as he lunged towards him and they battled on a huge block of falling debris until they jumped onto another building, Cloud landed first but Sephiroth came soaring down and swiftly knocked Cloud onto the ground and before he got a chance to get up his right shoulder was bursting in severe agony as Cloud's shoulder was stabbed by Sephiroth's blade "It's over Cloud, now is the time for you to die slowly and painfully as possible also when I done here I'll get back to Radiant Gardens and destroy Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Sora and every living person on the planet until its nothing more than an floating rock"

As he said those threatening words to Cloud he was full with rage and pulled out the blade from his shoulder and jumped back to draw out his blade "I won't let you do that Sephiroth, I will stop you even if it kills me, I promise, I will kill you!" As he steadied his blade Sephiroth was floating in the air preparing to strike but Cloud jumped highly towards him with his blade to lunge with "I will make you pay for threatening my family you bastard!" After he shouted in rage he glowed yellow and he separated his buster sword into the eight thinner swords and they encircled Sephiroth while glowing yellow just as Cloud and he glided towards them as he slashed through Sephiroth eight times and he lunged up with his blade crashing down onto Sephiroth making him staggered in agony and Cloud landed on the buildings ground while his sword crashed down after he landed making the ground around it have cracks in it

"You've gotten stronger Cloud…I must admit I'm…surprised but now you will feel my true…" As he was talking while staggering in pain he interrupted by a loud sonic boom from the sky and both of them couldn't believe what they were staring at, it was an moon sized space ship that had limitless expandable tubes of gigantic propositions that once they were jutted into the planets ground and was sucking up life planet energy through them and the giant ship descended from the sky but still levitating suddenly the huge door hatch opened and a giant being stepped out.

"I think I know why this planet is deserted now" Cloud quietly spoke out.

"For once in my life…I agree with you, Cloud" Sephiroth breathlessly spoke while still being stunned of watching the celestial machine descending from the sky.

The planet was starting to crumble inside its core, the draining mechanism from the giant's ship was making the planets ground to have tremendous earthquakes making every building on the planet destroyed, Cloud and Sephiroth had to quickly jump on each building before the buildings were destroyed until out of nowhere a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and from it a sinister looking dark hand grabbed Sephiroth before he could react and was dragged into the portal also Cloud watched as Sephiroth was abducted while he was still jumping from building to building until finally the planet was split into two, Cloud was falling down endlessly thinking that he was going to die until he was inside a force field sphere and all he could do was just watch the planet explode into billions of tiny fragments.

Cloud couldn't believe he was still alive from nearly been killed by that monstrous beings power but now he wants to know who saved him then out of nowhere a figure who was entirely covered in silver riding on a silver board came up to the force field where Cloud was "Who are you, are the one who saved me from being killed from that…thing!?" Cloud tried to shout at the top of his voice but was still weak from his battle with Sephiroth and running for his life from the planet that was being devoured

"Yes, I am the one who saved you from the destruction of that once proud civilized planet from the being you saw down there, the being you just witnessed has unlimited God like powers but he has this hunger from having these powers so the only way he has to survive is to consume the life force of the planet, every being in the universe knows him by the name of **Galactus **'The World Devourer', the reason why I know this information about him because I used to be his Herald, I used to have an normal name and life but now I am alone maybe forever, I am known as **The Silver Surfer**. I made a deal with Galactus to spare my home world called** Zenn-La** so he forever changed me into his Herald bestowed with the unimaginable gift of **The Power Cosmic**, seeking fresh planets filled with life force energy to sustain himself I soon realized that what I was doing was murder, I can't remember how many planets I found for him, how many innocent civilizations have I destroyed just for his hunger? On my last task I lead him to a planet with so much life force that it was off the scale, he was about to devour it until I decided no more lives should die by my hand so I betrayed him and rebelled against him but unfortunately I lost but Galactus for some reason spared me and the planet also he freed me from my service to him, I immediately tried to get back to my home until I found out that Galactus moved it to a different part of the universe but I have high hopes in finding it, I came here to save all the people who were living on this planet by teleported them to a different world before Galactus arrived, after I done moving them away I was checking the planet for anything else until I spotted you running with no hope of escaping so I saved you before the planet exploded but there's one that's bothering me"

The Silver Surfer asked politely

"What's bothering you then? Oh and by the way my name is Cloud Strife"

Cloud asked while holding onto the bleeding stab wound that was hurting like hell

"You don't belong in this universe, how did you get here Cloud?"

He asked while still being puzzled

"I don't really know but I think that both the powers of my light and my enemy's darkness power clashed maybe created a warphole but now I don't how I am to get home" Cloud sadly spoke upon realizing that he might never get back home

The Silver Surfer felt sorry for him from being so far away from his home so he decided to help him the only way he can

"If I'm able to concentrate my power cosmic I be able to locate the…yes! I found the closing warp hole that has the same energy frequency from you now I can open it and send you back home"

He happily spoke as he used his power cosmic to open the same portal Cloud went into

"Thank you for saving my life, I'm in your debt"

Cloud thanking his new friend

"No need but you can do me one small favor" The Silver Surfer asked politely

"Of course, anything!" Cloud instantly agreeing with his friend's favor

"Can you tell Sora to be careful if he comes into this universe?"

He asked but Cloud was shocked when the Surfer knew about Sora "Wait! How did you know about Sora!?"

Cloud demandingly spoke loudly "I kind of read your mind, sorry but please tell him, goodbye my friend" After he said fare well to Cloud he sent the force field sphere with Cloud inside into the warphole, the next thing he knew he was lying on the wooden floor of the radiant garden's restoration committee building still bruised and bleeding then he was out cold

(Disney Castle, Present)

After Cloud told Sora and the rest of the group of what happened to him, their mouths were opened in listening of that incredible story "Whoa! You almost got eaten by a world devourer!? That must have been intense!" Loudly spoke Riku who now was scared of thoughts of facing it "You were really lucky to be saved by that silver surfer and to find a way back home, I guess its true that you can make new friends in new places" Kairi said with the thought of making new friends on new worlds

"I guess I should take his warning seriously, that universe must be extremely dangerous" Sora told Cloud with his serious tone of voice

Cloud nodded from Sora's agreement "That's true because I never want to go there again if only if its highly recommendable for me to go" Cloud replied but from still remembering of seeing an being consuming a planet still gives him Goosebumps.

The huge doors of the meeting room just opened slowly like it was opened by the soft cold wind, Donald was the first to stepped forward towards the opened doors and he turned round to the group performing like an royal guard "The King now awaits your 'presence', do come in" Donald spoke lowly with a posh tone, everyone started to walk towards the room except for Sora with a puzzled thought on his mind then he loudly spoke to Donald in an irritated voice "We ain't got any 'presents' we didn't had any time to go to any shops!" With that dumb quote everyone smacked themselves on their foreheads cause of Sora's naïve mind getting the words mixed up and Riku got annoyed so he smacked Sora on the back of his head then he shouted in Sora's ear hole "YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!"

After Sora's naïve comment, they were inside the huge multicolored meeting room also inside was an long and wide white table that stretched long out also at the end of the table was King Mickey, he has round black ears, a small black nose and a mouse tail, he was looking at seven flat disks and he was a bit puzzled until he spotted Sora and the others came in "Ah splendid! You've arrived on time, its great to see you all again, please sit down and we can discuss about this uprising threat" He happily spoke as the group sat down on the seats, as Sora sat down he noticed what Mickey was looking at but he thought that he should listen to what King Mickey has to say first, nearly everyone was sitting comfortably on their seats except for Cid because he was fidgeting around on which position would be right to seat down until he found the right one and he relaxed but everyone was looking at him weird "What!? Can't a guy find a good position?" Mickey finally started the meeting "The reason why I asked you all here because this unspeakable threat would mean the end of all life and reality itself, Sora have you ever heard about a war ten years ago?"

"Yes, I have heard about it but not on destiny islands but in my vision" Sora replied finally to tell King Mickey about the vision

"Vision? What vision? Does this have anything involving with the prophecy?" Mickey spoke who was taken in by the surprise of Sora knowing about, so Sora told them everything about the two visions also about Daira, The Heartless God, The Light Force of Kingdom Hearts and the Chosen heroes, after an hour of talking to them about what he has seen, everyone in the room was surprised about even Cloud who now thinks that maybe Maleficent took Sephiroth into the her Organization, as the king was thinking from what Sora said then he realized what the seven disks are for "Oh yes! Sora I think I figured out what these disk are for, two days ago after I sent that letter to you, Riku and Kairi, for some reason I found them on my desk and when I was looking at the disks a note fell out and it said 'To King Mickey, please give these coordination's disks to Sora also ask Cid Highwind to modify the warp engine, from your unknown friend, The Doctor" Sora got surprised when Mickey told them that he got the coordination disks from the doctor, the one who Daira spoke of

"I haven't the faintest idea who this doctor is but whoever it was they gave us the one of the main keys into saving all the Universes, now Cid did you bring the main motherboard with you for the warp engine?" He asked Cid hopefully that he remembered to bring it along with him

"Yeah, yeah I've got it, once this meetings done I'll put it together with the warp engine and I'll run an analysis on the coordination disks into the navigation system in the gummi ship" Cid told them that it won't be a problem

"Hey King Mickey! Once the warp engine is operational should their be anything we should know about travelling universes like travel affects after we gone through the warp hole?" Riku asked in curiosity about the safety of travelling into another universe

"Well…the only thing that should affect us from after travelling through is that your body might get numb or it would cause drowsiness to the passengers but nothing serious" As Mickey answered Riku's question

"If there's no more concern from anyone everything will be alright also as soon as the warp engine and the navigation's are up and operational Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy…" As he was interrupted by a small green creature wearing a hat jumped on the table "Don't forget about me! Sora and the others will need me to write down anything important otherwise my name wouldn't be **Jiminy Cricket**!The royal chronicler" he said to everyone

"Sorry about that Jiminy, as I was saying, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy would go to these worlds, once you find them you will give them these portal devices that Cid invented so that they can connect and come to this world and start on your quest" King Mickey acknowledged everyone at the table, everybody agreed then Sora stand up from his chair and looked towards King Mickey "Don't worry your majesty, once the modifications are done we'll leave as soon as possible but…can we have something to eat please!?"

Sora whined because he was really hungry also everyone heard his stomach roaring like a beast and they laughed under their breathes

"(Snickering) Don't worry Sora, I ask the chiefs in the kitchen that we can have an dinner after the meeting" Mickey told Sora not to worry about so he, Donald and Goofy jumped up in excitement for some food "This is going to be great! Before we search out for the seven…wait I almost forgotten about the last one, hey Mickey have you got an eighth coordination's disk?" Sora asked from remembering about the eighth, King Mickey got a bit off guard about the question "Ermm…no I haven't got an eighth disk in finding 'The Predator' any who I think that you might be able to find him on your own for some reason just trust your keyblade, it will lead you to what you seek" The king explained while having a worried look on his face

"Well…I guess your right, so what are we waiting for then? Let the feast begin!" Sora joyfully good-naturedly spoke while the others were looking forward for the meal, Sora was about to speak until he had a very ice-cold chill down his back and senses were heightened, something's evil was coming in now

"I'm afraid that your dinner arrangements have been cancelled also including your lives"

Spoke a dark cold voice from out of nowhere, everybody got out of their seats and readied their weapons except for Aerith who went to hide behind Yuffie as she withdrew her huge wing-blade shuirken, suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere in the meeting room and a man stepped out of it, Sora and Riku were shocked to see that the person was wearing a near identical armor Riku wore when he turned evil but the only differences of suit was that it had more dark red on the muscle pads, his gauntlets had small dark curved blades on them and he's wearing an helmet (much like Xehanort's apprentice helmet but it had two horns on the sides of it) but he doesn't seem to have any weapons on him at all

"I heard a lot about you Sora but I won't allow this prophecy to continue anymore"

The armored man darkly said as he approached slowly

"Are you part of Maleficent new Organization of Darkness? Because if you are that means you are here to prevent the prophecy coming true, we won't allow you to do so!" Mickey warned him while pointing his Keyblade at the dark figure, everyone glared at him hatefully

"Sora it be all the easier not to fight so why don't just give up yourself so I can kill you swift and painlessly"

Sora got really mad and disgusted by the offer so he wielded out his Keyblade and stabbed it into the floor with such force making the floor have big cracks in them and he glared at the man full of rage

"Are you out of your mind!?! Why should I give up and die just like that? I wasn't born to give up, I was born to be a warrior of honor and I'll never back down a fight for what is right to all innocent people, so why don't you just bring it on!"

Sora boldly shouted a challenge at the man

"I would gladly wage battle against you until your dead but for now I think I just lay back and watch as you fight off my minions" He soullessly replied to Sora until he flicked his fingers and out of nowhere sixty five Heartless appeared out of nowhere preparing to strike, fifteen of them were Invisibles, ten of them were Assault Rider's, five of them were Wyverns another two groups of fives were Berserker Kong's and Luna Bandits and the rest were Armored Knights.

They were all circling around Sora and the others and were slowly closing in, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid (with his ray gun don't ask me how), King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Sora were all in their battle stances to strike at the right opportunity until Sora broke the silence by snickering to himself by saying

"Well I guess this will do for a warm up anyway because I've been urging to kick some ass for a long time"

After he said that he started cracking his knuckles so that his fists will hit better and he drew out his keyblade then he and everybody attacked the Heartless horde with a powerful striking charge, Leon jumped into the air with his Gunblade drew out and out of nowhere three Luna Bandits jumped up with their two blades ready to slash out at Leon but he swiftly destroyed two of them from their waists and the one above him was cut in half in one straight line then he shouted at the mysterious attacker

"I won't let people like you to destroy innocent people's lives, I will never give up defending my home, my family and friends!"

After he wrathfully swore that he would never give up fighting he brought down his Gunblade to the ground sending a small but powerful shock wave that destroyed three Armored Knights, meanwhile Yuffie and Kairi were fending off the Heartless Yuffie quickly spoke to Kairi

"Hey Kairi! Lets show these assholes what true girl power can do!" She said hyperactively also being overwhelmed with a fighting spirit as she threw her shuriken and destroyed two Invisibles and Kairi drove her keyblade right through one of the Assault Riders back making it disintegrated into nothingness "I couldn't have said it better myself sister!" She loudly replied back to Yuffie as she viscously cut off an Armored Knight's head off with one swift blade slash.

The mysterious armored man was in fact impressed of watching them fight off his Heartless as he was laying back against one of the meeting room's pillars, Cloud was using combative speed to destroy five Armored knights in a matter of seconds then without him knowing a Wyvern was diving down behind him until it was destroyed by a large laser blast from Cid, Cloud turned round in surprised by being saved by Cid

"Hey kid! Always look out behind ya cause this old timer ain't always going to watch your back so lets get rid of these annoying buggers already!" Shouted Cid letting Cloud know to be more careful, Cloud smiled for being saved suddenly his eyes were widen in fear then he forward flipped over Cid and slashed two Berserker Kong's from their waists before they were about to crush Cid with their big fists "You've got my back, I've got yours Cid!" Cloud complemented Cid as he gave him a thumbs up.

Aerith was hiding behind one of the pillars so that she won't get in the others ways, suddenly she was being targeted by the last four Wyverns that were diving down onto her but Mickey threw his keyblade with such force that it spin furiously towards the four Heartless immediately destroying them all, Mickey ran to Aerith to check if she's all right "Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life" He told her but then he saw her throw a very hard punch past his head to an Invisible's face making its neck broke until it was gone, Mickey was surprised that she had impressive strength in her "I may not have a weapon but it doesn't mean that I'm defenseless, thank you for your help" She replied as she got up so that she could ran towards two Armored Knights and did a flying kick in their faces, Mickey was still watching in amazement from what he's seeing "(Sigh) Women…they never ceases to amaze everyone"

Donald and Goofy were defending off the Heartless as hard as they can while Sora and Riku just destroyed two Berserker Kongs "Hey Sora, Remember when we got back home half a year ago?" Riku asked while catching some of his breathe as he was still in his battle stance, Sora nodded as he too was catching his breathe "Yeah of course I remember of both of us coming back home but what does that have to do with anything?!" He asked loudly in confusion from what Riku's talking about "I saying that when we came back I…recently found out that I still have some powers of Darkness"

When Sora heard this from Riku he was incredible shocked "What!?! Why didn't you say anything back at home? I mean it could damage your body and heart again but this time it might be permanent! Riku you dumbass!" He shouted in a worried voiced "Yeah Sora I know that you're concerned but these new powers are different from my previous one, it somehow allows me to…manipulate darkness, I only discovered this ability about two months ago but right now I'm going to do a little test drive!" Soon as he said that to Sora he forward flipped into the center of the room, all the remaining Heartless were closing in on him "Everyone hit the floor now!" He shouted loudly as he warned his friends to stay down on the floor, everyone didn't know what he was talking about but they did what he told them and immediately laid on the floor, when saw everyone on the floor he started concentrated on his new power by slowly forming a dark energy ring blade around himself, he was sweating from forming it but continued forming it until he he shouted

"**Dark Ring Shock Wave!**"

After he shouted he immediately opened out his arms and the dark ring spread out to the entire room destroying every Heartless.

Everything in the room was destroyed and everyone who were on the floor had widen eyes from seeing that kind of power Riku used, Sora got up from the floor and scrapping off the bits of debris that was on his clothes and hair and looked at with Riku in complete surprise

"Riku…that was unbelievable, I didn't think that you be able to handle that power!"

Sora spoke in awe also he was lost with words but as Riku turned to Sora he smiled suddenly he collapsed on the floor exhausted while trying desperately to catch his breathe, Sora got up to his feet as fast as he could towards Riku just in time to catch him before his body hit the floor "Riku! Oh my God! Your Heart isn't being taken over by the darkness is it!?" He spoke loudly because he was frightened of what might be happening to his best friend "No it's not my heart, its just that I haven't been getting used to this new power yet but that doesn't matter where's that man who attacked us with the Heartless?" Riku desperately asked Sora with an serious face, Sora realized that the attacker was no way to be seen, he known that Riku's attack was devastatingly powerful but even that couldn't stop the dark intruder, everyone got up on their feet and slowly walked towards where Sora and Riku were "Garsh! That was a powerful blast buddy" Goofy complimented Riku's energy wave "Yeah thanks Riku but how did you get your dark powers back?" Donald asked him after he thanked Riku for saving them, everyone wanted to know and started to look at Riku with very questionable faces

"Well…their not actually my old powers, their new really because they don't affect my heart in any kind of way but its weird because I can actually manipulate darkness with near ease but maybe I gained it from staying in the Organization XIII world from all that dark and naught energies but truthfully I haven't the slightest clue guys"

Afterwards there was a long silence through the damaged meeting room until Mickey broke the silence by coughing so that he can gain everyone's attention to him

"Well I don't know how Riku gained these powers but right now we should focus on more important matter like where did the attacker disappeared to"

He stated everyone not to let their guard down and immediately everyone started to search the meeting room to see if there's any trace of the assassin, after ten minutes they couldn't find anything also Cid was muttering to himself because when he bent down to look under the table he hurt his back and everyone can hear Sora's stomach roaring through out the meeting room because he hasn't eaten anything yet

"Aaargh! My back! Cmon guys lets face it! Whoever the bugger that attacked us must've been obliterated by Riku into dust so now can we have that dinner!?"

Cid mourned as he had his hand on his back from the pain also Sora who overheard about having dinner was drooling in hunger but Leon broke the happy idea with an serious suggestion

"Maybe…or he escaped the blast and ran out the room after the climax, he could be anywhere in the castle by now!"

With that thought in everyone's minds they realized how much damage the unknown attacker could do to the castle but King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were extremely worried about it

"If the attacker has escaped this room he would surely go and look for any hostages and that means…oh no the residents in the castle! (Gasp) Minnie!" He shouted in deep fear for his wife and that of his people's safety suddenly both Donald and Goofy were shot up in fear of the thought as well

"(Gasp) Oh my Gosh! My son **Max** is still in the castle in the training room!" He fearfully spoke with extreme fear for his son's safety

"Quack! **Daisy**! And my nephews **Huey**, **Dewey **and** Louie**! Also my Uncle **Scrooge McDuck!** (What the hell is he still doing here!?) Their in danger!!!" Donald shouted in fear while his body was shaking in terror for his family, Sora never knew that Goofy had a son but he knew that it maybe an possibility that they might be held as hostages so that he can force all of them to surrender or they would, he won't let that kind of threat happen to innocent people

"So what are we standing around for!? We have to split up into three groups so that we can cover more ground to search the castle for that bastard! Lets go!"

With that quick resourceful plan from Sora everyone started to run out the room as fast as they can but as Kairi was about to leave the room her body just stopped, she couldn't figure out what's wrong with herself, her mind was pounding as if her mind and senses were being heightened more than ever in her life, she was getting blood shots through her eyes and she was gritting her teeth from the immense pounding force inside her mind so she tried to cover her ears with her hands because from the booming inside her mind was like tribal war drums pounding and pounding again, as Sora was running forwards he noticed that Kairi was still in the room and she looks like she was in pain, something was definitely wrong with her

"(What the hell?) Kairi? What's wrong? What's happening to you!?" He shouted in such fear from seeing Kairi in agony as he rapidly ran towards her before she fell to the ground, everyone noticed what's happening and ran back to the room to see if she's all right, Sora caught her body before she fell to the ground and she was still shaking if something is happening to her

"Holy Shit! What's happening with Kairi? Is she being possessed!?" Riku yelled with a mixture of confusion and fear from seeing the state of Kairi, her wide scared eyes were darting around the room as though she searching something that all the others couldn't see and finally eyes stopped darting around the room, suddenly her arm shoot out nearly hitting Sora and pointing at the top right corner of the meeting room and her body was shaking

"HE'S…HE'S OVER THERE ON THE TOP RIGHT CORNER! HE'S USING SOME KIND OF CAMOUFLARGE!!"

She shouted in tremendous terror in her scared to death words as she was still pointing to the unknown object, no one could see what she was pointing at, neither one of them could see what's supposed to be there but Sora trusted her with his life so he wielded out his two keyblades (Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper) and he threw them towards where Kairi was pointing at spinning with raging speed at the unseen target and as the keyblades hit the wall they made an huge explosion totally destroying the wall and the large broken pieces of the wall crumbled down like an natural avalanche, everyone had to cover their eyes from the rushing dust wind and as they uncovered their sight they couldn't believe their eyes, they saw the assassin on the ground who injured his right shoulder from the explosion that Sora caused.

"I have no idea how the girl located me even with my camouflage ability being active but now I have to destroy all of you myself"

The others were still stunned and confused on how Kairi saw him through his invisibility but now they are prepared to fight again because the real battle is about to begin but Sora who laid down Kairi in the care with Aerith because Kairi just gone unconscious from her unknown cause but now he was full of rage because of the assassin's ambush and threatening to kill everyone demanded him to answer one question before they battled him "Before we about to start this conflict tell us, who are you!?" He shouted wrathfully at the mysterious attacker, there was silence for a while but the only thing that Sora and the others could hear and feel was a cold slow wind like from the coldest times of winter so it made everyone have a tingle through heir spines suddenly the assassin started to unbuckle and remove his horned helmet and once it was off from his head, he dropped it on the ground floor and the heavy steel helmet clanged on the ground making the entire room have an echo that remarkably sounds like an hammer striking an anvil, the figure took an deep breathe before he did and when he finished his deep breathe he lifted up his arm with his hand opened suddenly he quickly closed his opened hand into a fist and without any of them knowing what's happening the doors behind them forced locked hard also Aerith and Kairi were locked outside the room, everyone was off guard from the doors just closing like that, Donald and Goofy tried opening the closed doors but it was like some force of power was holding it closed, everyone found out that the assassin was doing all this and turned his intentions to him

"You wanted to know my name? Fine…I'll tell you who I am, my name is Sylar and it be the last name all of you will ever hear in your last precious seconds of your life!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle against Sylar

****

Chapter 5

Battle against Sylar

Now that everyone knows the assassin's name, all of them were in their battle stances waiting every second to be ready for anything that might happen also Sora and everyone else noticed that the very air that they were breathing suddenly turned heavy to breathe air also it felt cold like from an frozen wasteland making all their breathing visible, Sylar smirked from watching them getting prepared for an attack from him

"Hehehe…This is too entertaining from watching all of you, its just so pitiful just seeing all of you thriving on hopes in defeating me, how very pathetic indeed though I must admit I was impressed on how all of you fended off all those Heartless but I was surprised on how Riku here was able to destroy all of them in one blast and the fact that the girl was able to through my cloaking ability but that doesn't matter anyway because its impossible to even hope in defeating me"

Sylar mockingly spoke in a cold tone but what he said to them made them even angrier, Leon couldn't stand waiting anymore because his patience was growing thin and all he can do right now was to stay focus and tightening his strong grip on his Gunblade but to his irritation he has to try not to do anything reckless but he can tell that he's not the only one who annoyed of just waiting, Yuffie was having the same irritation as Leon was going through, she was gritting her teeth in frustration because all she wants to do is to be able to beat up that Sylar scum once and for all, she knows that when this battle starts she has to use every ounce of fighting energy she's got against him but she prays that it all be enough.

The entire group was trying desperately to wait for the right moment to attack, all aching to strike already but Cloud looked like he was in-between calm and anxious also his right arm he was using started to have painful pressure on him making his sword he wielded shake a little, he knows that his right shoulder hasn't fully recovered yet from that agonizing stab from Sephiroth and from battling the Heartless he just fought against moments ago but he's too stubborn to let that nuisance keep him from fighting for what is right in life

"It will bring me great satisfaction in killing all of you and after I've done that I will extract every person's heart on this planet so I can use it for more better use for our purposes"

Sylar coldly remarked as he mockingly watched them then he turned his intentions towards Cloud

"I think that after I killed all of you, the first person I should extract their heart from them should be…hmm I don't know maybe that nice woman that Cloud is such good friends with, Aerith is her name am I correct?"

Sylar evilly acknowledged everyone who would be his first victim after he's dealt with them because he knows that Cloud will definitely get a reaction from his threating ideal thought, after hearing this from Sylar, Cloud was immediately full of uncontrollable rage inside himself from listening of what Sylar will do to Aerith, the calm quiet person that everyone knew of him was overtaken by feral hate, he knew that if he lost her again he wouldn't be able to live and care about anything in life anymore, he will never let that horrible fate happen to her again so without thinking of an tactical plan as he usually does, he unexpectedly howled like a wounded wolf and he wrathfully charged towards Sylar with his Buster sword readied to be plunged through the soulless being's chest while at the same time roaring as the same as what soldiers would do when they charge into battle, everyone who was beside him was speechless in shock when they saw him just fool heartedley just charge like that also thinking that he would be the last person do to such an reckless act, Sora could even feel the extreme rushing blast of the wind from Cloud's speed, Leon instantly knew why he did it and he feared that he would fall for Sylar's threating comment but it was already too late

"Oh crap! Cloud don't you dare risk your life!" He tried shouting to Cloud to stop as he was still accelerating fearlessly towards Sylar with all his strength, spirit and Valor.

Once everyone saw Cloud recklessly charging they tried desperately shouting at him to stop

"Cloud don't do it!" Sora shouted

"You'll get yourself killed!" Yuffie cried out

"For God's shake kid stop!" Cid fearfully shouted

"Don't let him get to you like this!" Riku pleaded

"If you continue you'll be slaughtered!" King Mickey

"Please stop!" Shouted both Donald and Goofy

Aerith heard them shouting at Cloud to stop from outside the room where she was looking after Kairi as she was still unconscious, she knew what Cloud was doing and she started to cry

"Cloud…don't…you'll die!" She weeped loudly as she tried to open the forced locked doors effortless but still couldn't open it.

Cloud was still charging and roaring towards Sylar as he ignored his friends pleads to stop and also not caring at all about his well being and as he neared him with his sword ready he fiercely shouted as loud as he has ever done in his life so that he can make Sylar truly understand his unforgiving wrath

"YOU SOULLESS SON OF A BITCH! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM AERITH! I WILL PROTECT HER EVEN IF IT KILLS ME SO GO TO HELL AND BURN YOU MONSTER!!!"

He swore an unbreakable oath to Sylar that he will stop him no matter what, he started to glow in an golden aura as he finally struck the blade at Sylar but there was nothing in the wrecked meeting but an ghostly silent breeze, everyone was just starring at Cloud if he actually struck his blade through Sylar and hopefully killing him because both of them were standing still after Cloud's bold charged

"Do ya think that Cloud did it?" Goofy curiously asked Donald

"I…I don't know Goofy" Donald replied as he was still overwhelmed in adrenaline

It seemed as though that Cloud has actually killed Sylar so Sora walked slowly near him, as he got closer he was thinking to himself that Cloud's has done it so Sora started to smile for Clouds victory

"Cloud you did it! You killed Sylar! Awesome dude!"

Sora complimented Cloud as he was walking to him but there was something wrong, Cloud started to shake for some reason while being in the same spot

"No Sora don't get any closer! I couldn't killed him, he's somehow stopped me in my tracks…I…I can't move…I think he's got telekinesis!"

From hearing this warning from Cloud, Sora felt as if his heart missed a beat and his eyes were widen in immense fear, as he quickly walked to Clouds side to see what's wrong with him and when he saw what's happening to him he couldn't believe his own eyes, Sylar was still alive and unscratched but what Sora is frightening staring was at he was doing, Sylar really did stop Cloud from moving at all and the only thing he had to do was by putting out his arm half way and making his hand flat also Cloud's sword tip was near inches to his palm, what kind of powers does this man have?

Cloud tried to move his body anyway possible to break free also he can feel that Sylar's hold on his body was tightening but as he was trying break out of the force hold he suddenly gazed upon Sylar's face, his face has changed from smiling mockingly to a face with pure hate with no intentions of mercy, his eyes were now silted into animalistic vengeance with blood shots within them and Cloud knew why he turned angry, its because of what he said earlier

In an split second Sylar forced moved Cloud's sword out of his hands making the sword straight towards the wall with such force making it plunge into the wall making great cracks on it and the only thing that Sylar had to do was by moving his hand with only two fingers, Cloud watched in horrified disbelief as his favored weapon was thrown out of his palms by sheer will of Sylar, he started to have sweatdrops running from his forehead down to his cheeks, his body was so stiffened from being in Sylar's power of telekinesis making him unable to move any part of his body except for his mouth and eyes and above all the only thing he was thinking in his mind repeatedly over and over again was an terrifying thought, is this his last moments of his life?

Sylar was still glaring at Cloud as if he was death himself suddenly Sylar grabbed Cloud's right arm with such strength making his arm bone feel like its going to break in half, it was tremendous agony that even words can't described, Sylar was smiling like a wolf that has its prey's fate in its judgement, he leaned over closer to Cloud because he wants him to hear this

"You shouldn't have never said anything about my mother! I could break your feeble neck like a tooth pick if I wanted to without hesitation but I have something much worse than you can imagine, I think that you need to cool down on your anger issues or should I say…Freeze Down!"

As Sylar loudly spoke the last words to Cloud that his suffering will begin suddenly to much horror to Sora, Cloud's right arm that Sylar was brutally holding on to suddenly had an ice striking presence then the unspeakable happened, Cloud's arm was turning into block of solid ice.

The death freezing ice was increasingly growing on to Cloud's body from arms to legs then to his torso, the ice was now nearly all over him and it was creeping onto his head, Cloud can't feel any of his blood pulsing through his veins from the frozen imprisonment and his heart was beating like hell from not getting the blood going through it, the only thing he can feel that he is having hypothermia though out his body and organs also he was trying desperately to catch some oxygen because it was getting extremely harder by the second then he could feel the ice concealing onto his face slowly but now he couldn't feel anything in his body because it was completely numb, Sora couldn't allow this to happen to his friend so in an instant he brought out two of his Keyblades (Oathkeeper and Oblivion) and charged towards Sylar so that he can save Cloud before he freezes to death

"Let him go or you **will feel my ****WRATH**!!!"

He roared as he charged while spinning his Keyblades to make them look like a pair of rotary saws then he forward flipped to bludgeon down onto Sylar but he didn't see this as a threat at all

"Get lost Sora, I'm busy right now, so I can deal with you later"

Sylar said in an uninterested tone as he put his hand out creating a force blast that easily thrown Sora away from him and Cloud, Sora screamed as he was thrown across the room and when he hit the wall with his back first to hit, he spurted some blood from the impact that knocked out all the air from his lungs also he nearly went unconscious as his body hit the floor hard, he was trying desperately to get on to his feet but he fell down on the floor again from the powerful impact, everyone was horrified from seeing Sora getting forced thrown to the wall

"SORA NOOO!!!" Everyone cried out for their friends' health and the conditions of his body, Cloud was horrified as well from watching Sora risking his well being to save him

"Sora…no…Sylar…you bastard…I will…never…forgive you!"

Cloud spoke as hard as he could to talk, as it was hard like hell to speak from having a freezing ice on his neck making his vocal cords not working properly, Sylar has now laid his gaze onto Cloud again with mocking smile on again "Forgiveness? Should I care if you never forgive me? Anyway in a few seconds my power of Cryokinesis **(PAUSE! Chaoslord680 here, if some of you don't know what Cryokinesis is, it means that a person can control or manipulate ice and cold temperatures, ok? Sniff…poor Cloud, continue!)** will cover your entire body with sub zero ice also guess what? When you become an oversized ice cube, I'm going to smash your frozen body into thousands of tiny pieces also I'm going to use one piece of cube to have a sweet martini after my victory in killing everyone here then I'm going after those other chosen heroes as well!" Sylar sinisterly explained his idea to Cloud after he wins this battle,

Cloud wanted to scream in rage but his mouth was now covered with ice, Cloud can feel his life leaking out of him and his vision was blurry, the thing Cloud could do was think to himself as the ice was creeping over to cover his face

"**Sora, everyone…I'm so sorry…I have failed…please…forgive me…Aerith I…I love you"**

As he said his last thought through his mind he had a tear running down his cheek from his sadness then finally the tear transformed into a small piece of frozen ice, Cloud was now a frozen stature with frozen sadness with him.

Everyone couldn't believe what he or she was seeing with their eyes, their old friend was frozen solid but the most horrifying thought was, has Cloud died?

Leon, Cid, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Sora were overwhelmed in heartbreaking melancholy as they saw Cloud freeze up but Yuffie was crying her eyes out from watching her friend frozen alive but then she glimpsed Sylar was about to throw the final devastating blow to obliterate Cloud's frozen state, now her emotions of sadness was quickly replaced with primal rage, she won't allow her friend to die! As Sylar was about to destroy Cloud while smiling in pure evil his expression on his face changed from mockingly to painful agony and let out a scream of severe pain.

Yuffie had thrown her wind-blade shuirken without a seconds thought with such speed and fury that it pieced through Sylar's shoulder.

After seeing the bladed weapon plunged into Sylar in a lightning quick throw, everyone was off guard by the sudden act of quick revenge including Sora who was struggling to get up watched in surprise as she hit her target perfectly but now Sylar was going feel Yuffie's true wrath.

Without any hesitation she accelerated towards Sylar by using her incredible ninja speed that everyone had trouble keeping his or her eyes on Yuffie, Sylar created a path of ice spikes to throw Yuffie off course but she didn't need the ground to get to him, as she just spotted the frozen sharp spikes risen she did a perfect long forward flip towards Sylar then in less than a second she was able to do a perfect flying kick into Sylar's rib cage, this caused a great deal of pain to him as he hissed from his chest, at least one of his ribs were broken from the force of Yuffie's kick "AND THIS IS FOR CLOUD YOU HEARTLESS SCUM!!!" She shouted as she did a high kick into Sylar's face, she thought that she has defeated him and avenged her friend but she couldn't be more wrong, as she was having thoughts through her mind she fearfully found out that she couldn't move and she was floating in mid air but the most disturbing out of all that is when Yuffie saw Sylar slowly turning his head towards her, his lip was dripping with blood and he snarled as he had his hand out using his power to hold Yuffie in the air, when his eyes met hers he turned his intentions to the shuirken blade that was plunged through his shoulder, he had to remove it as quickly as possible otherwise the wound will get more worse as it already is so he focused on his power to it out but as it was being removed it was making so much suffering to him also his blood was falling onto the ground making a big puddle of it, finally the shuirken was out of his shoulder socket as he hissed in pain and relief but now he has to think of something in return to Yuffie for the near fatal attempt

"That really hurt little girl!"

After he said that he his free hand to form a red energy bolt, all Yuffie could do was watch in terror as Sylar finished forming the energy bolt "Time for you to die!" Sylar snarled but as his hand with the energy bolt was getting nearer to Yuffie's stomach loads of bombardment with magic and technology mixed together into an explosion that knocked Sylar to the ground hard and Yuffie lost conscious as her body was caught by Riku before she fell to the ground.

Everyone was ready to strike at Sylar now because they had enough of watching their friends being overcome by him

"Sylar! This Chaos of yours will end now!" Shouted King Mickey as he was pointing his keyblade towards Sylar, but out of the ordinary Sylar started to burst out in laughter

"Hahaha! End now!? Oh I beg to differ your majesty because this Chaos is only about to start now!"

As he sniggered from listening from the king as if it was a classical joke but his attitude quickly changed back to his cold merciless self as he opened out his arms making a force wave towards the group, everyone dodged it except for Cid who didn't move in time and was blasted towards the wooden furniture and his body took a beating when it smashed against it making the furniture all broken, Cid had little energy left to lift up his head and he had a black eye from the impact

"Dang that little bugger! I should've gone to an retirement home, at least some people respect the elderly!"

Everyone was relieved that Cid's still alive but its far from over as Sylar was preparing for another assault on them, Sylar was viscously smiling with his teeth showing that made him look as if he was a bloodthirsty hound, both King Mickey and Leon were briskly thinking on a new plan of battle suddenly they both thought up the same idea, they were silently talking to each other on their strategy and they both looked at Riku, Goofy and Donald "Goofy, we need you with us to distract Sylar long enough for Donald and Riku to get to Sora and Yuffie so you guys can heal them and after that all of you will try and break out Cloud before its too late, go now!"

Both Leon and Mickey instructed them, all of them nodded in agreement and as quick as a lightning Leon, Mickey and Goofy took off with the attack on Sylar, Sylar was struggling with the wound in his shoulder but he still felt confident on handling the three people

"I know what your plan is, you're just distracting me long enough for Riku and the other two to rescue Sora and the girl also try and free the soon to be dead man" he calmly pronounced to the group, both Leon and Mickey were shocked and terrified when he learnt about their plan, how could he heard they plan if they spoke it so silently

"Want to know how I knew about your pitiful plan? I instantly heard it as you two were discussing about it ever so quietly so that no-one could hear it but lucky for me I have superhuman hearing with my arsenal of abilities" Sylar explained, both Leon and Mickey had feared thoughts on their minds about Sylar, how many abilities does this guy have?

As Leon, Mickey and Goofy attacked Sylar both Riku and Donald went towards Sora and Yuffie and used Cure on them and both Sora and Yuffie's injuries were gone but as Yuffie got up Sora wasn't moving at all, Riku feared the worse that might happened "Sora!? Cmon man wake up! Don't you dare die!" Riku shouted while shaking Sora to wake up but then Riku thought up the one thing that would snap Sora out from this so he took a deep breathe and shouted the words that only Sora knows of "WAKE UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!" After he shouted his mouth was suddenly covered by Sora's hand as his eyes were opened wide and he got his head up from the floor, Riku can tell that it worked also the fact that Sora was really annoyed "What did I tell you of calling me a monkey you Gay Poof!" Sora shouted in irritation as he got up onto his feet

"Good to see your not dead Sora but right now you and the other three have to free Cloud before its too late!" Riku stated as he started running "Wait! Where are you going!? We have to stick with the plan!!!" Shouted Donald in utter confusion "I'm going to help the other's in fighting against Sylar in hopes of finally defeating him!" Riku told them as they were shocked of what he said "Are you mad Riku!? Sylar's too powerful! You'll get yourself killed!" both Sora and Yuffie loudly warned Riku of the great danger of confronting Sylar "Don't worry about me guys cause' I've got luck and skill with me" Riku said with confidence as he was doing the peace sign to them "Good luck guys!" He shouted as ran towards the fray, all of them watched him running towards the battle but Sora snapped them out of it "Cmon guys lets save Cloud, the quicker the better!" Sora explained as they all ran to where Cloud was frozen solid.

Both Sora and Donald used their magic into a spell that could get Cloud out of the ice "FIRAGA!" They both shouted as they brought out a huge powerful inferno on the ice to melt it away so they can get Cloud out, Yuffie was watching nervously as they were melting away the ice "Be careful not over do it cause you might burn Cloud!" Yuffie told them to be careful, both of them nodded as they were still using their fire on the solid block of ice but then finally the ice melted away like when winter makes way for spring and Cloud fell down to the ground, Yuffie was gasped as she was relieved that Cloud was out of the ice but he wasn't breathing and his skin was white like a ghost, all of them were extremely worried, Yuffie immediately checked Cloud's pulse but her expression was now in panic "This isn't good, I think that Cloud's got hypothermia from being trapped inside the ice, his pulse isn't running and his breathing is getting weaker!"

Yuffie shouted in panic, all of them were really nervous about Cloud's health but from where Sora was standing he suddenly spotted that the battle isn't going well, Leon and King Mickey were on the floor being beaten up pretty badly and Goofy's shield was taking a lot of damage from Sylar as he has turned his fists into solid ice fists with spikes on the knuckles making loads of dents on Goofy's shield until it had broken into small chunk pieces of metal, Goofy was trembling in fear when Sylar came up to him also he can feel the intense cold generated from Sylar's fists

"Don't feel bad about dying, at least you will have some company along with you"

Sylar ghastly spoke of how Goofy's demise would be but as soon as he was about too throw the final punch towards Goofy his ice covered fist was struck by a lighting bolt making his attack being thrown off course, both of his arms were stinging like hell because his arms were covered with ice aka water making it highly effective when being struck by electricity, as Sylar was recovering from the unsuspected attack he turned his head towards the person who inflicted the lightning while grinding his from the pain in his arms, it was Riku who used Thundaga and he was ready to battle Sylar

"You! I was told everything about you from Maleficent, she told me that I need to obtain a special fragment from you also she didn't say anything about not killing you because there's something that I want from you once your dead" He coldly spoke as he explained his reasons here to Riku

"So it is true that Maleficent is creating an new Organization of Darkness for Universal domination's across all the universes, but what did you mean by when you mentioned that once I'm dead you will gain two belongings from me?" Riku asked because he didn't understand what Sylar wants from him

"Well…first, Maleficent wants a piece of DNA from you for some project of hers called **'Project Dark Apostle'** but the second thing that I want from you is your ability…I must have it…the hunger grows!"

Sylar snarled as his words were full of bloodthirsty hunger but Riku was confused of what he meant by taking a strand of DNA from him but why does Maleficent want to use it for anyway? Is it for some twisted genetic experiment for her own purposes involving her plans of domination but the main problem was on the fact of Sylar wanting to have his ability, does he have the power to do that when Riku is dead?

Riku snapped out of it and tightened his keyblade and started running towards Sylar with a heavily strong charge, Sylar was thinking that this is the same tactical plan Cloud used on him but even that didn't hurt him so he smiled mercilessly as he watched Riku charging with his keyblade towards him

"I don't see how in the world you will be able to attack by just charging in front of me like that because its not going to work, your friend Cloud has already done this and failed"

Sylar spoke calmly as he pointed out the disadvantage of Riku's assault but as Riku was near him from the charge Sylar had instantly made an upper cut towards Riku's throat then Riku in the last second smiled victorious because unknown to Sylar he has already took the bait

"Who's got the disadvantage now then?"

He sarcastically spoke confident but then Riku somehow disappeared, Sylar himself was bewildered as he was utterly taken by surprised by Riku's disappearance but then he felt that he can't move in anyway possible because out of nowhere shadow tentacles grabbed both his arms and legs, he was completely immobilized.

Sylar tried to use all his telekinesis to break himself free but the more tentacles that were cut down twice as more had been replaced but still he was struggling to break free

"Having trouble getting out Sylar?"

Instantly Sylar knew that it was Riku who was doing all this but he couldn't see him anywhere "Where are you!?" Sylar shouted in pure hate as he continued cutting down the endless hordes of tentacles that were trapping him in one place

"Why I'm here in the place that you would never have thought of…inside your own shadow!"

Sylar couldn't believe what he was hearing but as he turned his head round he saw that Riku was telling the truth, slowly Riku got out of Sylar's shadow behind him and he brought out his keyblade "How? How did you get inside my shadow!?" Sylar demanded but Riku had a small smile on his face

"Well…you can call it luck actually because when I was charging towards you I wasn't actually going towards you but your own shadow, I didn't think it would work but when I tried it before you were about to strike me down I went inside in a flash, it felt a bit like a portal also I recently discovered that my new powers can get stronger when I'm in any kind of shadow so I brought out these mean little sucker's to trap you but to make it easier to understand for you, you fell into the trap"

After Riku explained how he did it, Sylar was in dead silence then for no reason he started a quiet laugh until it grew louder and he was laughing like psychotic mad man, Riku couldn't understand why he was laughing because he knew that there was no escaped for Sylar so why is he laughing all of the sudden?

"Well done Riku, Maleficent was right about you on how you are formidable foe, coming up with great tactics in battle but you have forgotten one thing…you should never let your guard down because I have another ability that even I haven't used yet!"

After he spoke those terrifying words at the end of his last sentence, Riku felt that every hair on his body stood up and his legs started trembling in fear but then Sylar began to breathe in very deep and was holding it for at least three minutes then finally he roared out like a lion creating a powerful sound blast sending Riku to the wall and destroying the shadow tentacles and the mighty roar echoed throughout the entire castle even making cracks everywhere also Sora and the others were thrown off their feet from the sound blast also it made their ears deafened temporarily.

All the castles windows were shattered from the sound wave, the room was more wrecked than ever and Riku was on the floor, as Riku tried to get up from the floor but his body was so badly damaged with cuts and bruises from the roar blast also his knee cap was sprained, he has an black eye and his left arm was broken but still putting every ounce of his being trying to stand up but as he just got up at last he felt his throat being forced grabbed by Sylar and he pinned him into the wall, it was so hard to breathe that Riku knew that if this continues he will suffocate and die then he saw Sylar walking slowly towards him

"You have fought better than anyone I have faced in a long time but now I'm afraid I have to kill you but first I need some blood samples from you for Maleficent"

As he said that Sylar took out a small cylinder from his belt and he put it near Riku's blooded lip

So that he can get three drops of blood from him, once he had collected the blood samples he put the container back into his belt pocket

"Now that I've got Maleficent's ingredient I can get what I came for…your ability!"

With that he slowly lifted up his hand and he only used one of his fingers as it was pointing towards Riku's forehead and his smiled in pure evil, Riku had no idea what Sylar was to do with until all Riku could feel was immense agony from his forehead, he screamed in pain and he saw that his forehead was pouring with his own blood, he realized that Sylar was cutting perfectly circularly through his skull pan.

When Sora got onto his feet his lip was bleeding but doesn't matter now because he watched in consternation as spotted Sylar cutting through Riku's while his best friend was screaming from the unimaginable torture "Riku…**RIKU!!! NOOO!!!**" As Sora screamed in despair for Riku with so much sorrow he felt a powerful pulse coming from inside him suddenly Sora's mind, soul and body was overwhelmed with primal fury and his eyes somehow turned slitted like an animalistic creature, his muscle had increased two times than Sora's normal muscles then primeval instinct took over and Sora rapidly performed his Dad's technique by placing his palm onto the limestone floor and he absorbed all the energy from everything that was earth substance in the entire castle, finally he gathered all the earth energy and his body was covered in the energy's blue and red aura but it was five time bigger than the last time he used also his strength got doubled again from absorbing it into himself but he was going to use fists but instead he wielded out his Kingdom keyblade, Sora growling like a wolf until and he was bursting with the pure energy's of nature then instant he accelerated towards Sylar with such strong speed, Sylar had obliviously heard Sora coming and he stopped cutting through Riku's skull although it was only 10% on the uncompleted decapitation of Riku's skull and Sylar let go of Riku so he can deal with Sora but as he laid his eyes on him he was astonished on how much Sora has changed since the last attempt Sora tried when trying to save Cloud but immediately he snapped out of it and he threw a powerful energy bolt thundering towards Sora but to everyone's surprise Sora easily sliced Sylar's attack with such ease even King Mickey and Leon were amazed from what they have seen when both of them became conscious and now Sylar had a sweatdrop of fearing that Sora can't be stopped so he used his telekinesis to stop him but again Sora with his new profound speed was too quick for him to capture, Sora's reflexes of dodging Sylar's bombardments were so much similar as an actually monkey then when Sora was close enough he jumped so high that he was able to do some athletic moves such as a perfect forward flip in mid air then finally he landed behind Sylar as well as have his keyblade to slash his back, he perfectly sliced into Sylar's back while still roaring like an animal while Sylar screamed in pain with his back bleeding with a long straight scar.


	6. Chapter 6: Scars of the Soul

**Chapter 6**

**Scars of the Soul**

**(Hi Chaoslord680 here, I am ever so sorry for taking so long on finishing this chapter! The reason for it to be so late is because of my work in art college T^T So I'm asking everyone to forgive me (repeatingly bowing in shame) hope yal like this Chapter because its kinda longish! Chaoslord680 over and out!)**

Everyone in the entire room was lost for words as Sora seriously damaged Sylar with his Keyblade slashed down Sylar's back, Sylar staggered for a while until he fell onto his knee's also he was groaning in pain as his back was pouring with his blood and the wound would be a horrific scar

"You!...You've injured me!!! That's impossible! I had my body covered around with my telekinesis armor!! Damn you…DAMN YOU SORA!!!"

He shouted in pure rage that even his face was white with rage and his eyes were enraged on murdering Sora

"The only enormous mistake you made was trying to kill my best friend Sylar!" Sora growled as he was in a primeval stance with his Keyblade tightening between his gloved hands while snarling like an animal, then quickly Sora used Thundaga towards the locked doors and burst them right open, Aerith got startled when doors burst right opened while she was looking after Kairi who was still unconscious, as the doors were finally unlocked Sora turned his gaze towards his friend "Donald! Goofy! Yuffie! I've opened the exit but it's not going to be opened for long so I need you three to get everyone who's injured out of here including yourselves!" He instructed them to save the others and themselves, they understood about rescuing the injured but they can't just leave Sora behind to face off against Sylar

"We can't just leave you here to fight off Sylar alone! You be killed!" Yuffie worriedly shouted, both Donald and Goofy agreed with each other that they can't leave their best friend behind to fight to the death but Sora was gritting his teeth in anger

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! Do as your told! If you don't leave now the exit will be closed shut and soon our friends will die! If you go now with them they will have a better chance of survival so please I'm begging you! Go now!"

Sora shouted as he pleaded them to save their friends before it's too late, it was very difficult to decide for them to stay or go but their friends need health support as soon as possible so they all agreed to go with their injured allies, Yuffie quickly went over to where Cloud was laying and carried him under his arm

"Don't worry Cloud you will get through this alive, I promise you!" she told him even though he can't hear her, Donald hurriedly ran towards the unconscious Riku who's body was lying by the wall and his forehead was still bleeding from Sylar's attempt to cut open his skull to gain his ability so Donald took out a sheet of cloth from jacket pocket and wrapped it around the wound to slow down the bleeding and he placed Riku on his back to carry him off to safety while Goofy got both Leon and Cid by carrying them over his shoulders but though Leon was unconscious Cid was still conscious and was mourning loudly of how much of a horrible thug Sylar was, soon as he was going towards King Mickey to help him get out of the danger the King suddenly put out his hand showing that he didn't need any help getting up to Goofy's surprise, he struggled to get onto his feet because his body felt like it had been hit by a battering-ram so he wielded out his Keyblade to help him balance himself "Garsh your majesty I didn't think that you had any strength left in ya but we have to get out of here pronto!" But as Goofy told him that King Mickey shook his head in negative "Thank you for your concern Goofy but I can't leave Sora to fight by himself" After the King spoke of not escaping Donald hurriedly towards him while carrying the injured Riku on his back "Come on your highness we need to get moving! Sora has opened the exit for us to escape!" But again King Mickey refused to go "You don't understand! I can't leave Sora!"

"Why in hell's aren't you coming with us!?" Yuffie loudly spoke in confusion as she near exhausted from carrying Cloud under his arm suddenly all of them spotted Sylar getting knocked backwards by Sora performing a spinning kick making him crash down hard onto the solid white marble ground

"The only two reasons why I can't leave Sora is because I promised his father that I would help him in any dangerous threat he is in also we need Sora alive so that the prophecy will come true so that all life can be saved! All of you need to go now! Please!"

After he told them his reason why he can't go, they had no idea that King Mickey knew Sora's father but they decided that they should go and let Sora and King Mickey fight against Sylar so as they quickly exited through the two large doors Mickey shouted some instructions to Donald and Goofy

"Once you get the wounded to medical attention sound the alarm to alert all the knights in the castle and then summon help to **Merlin** and **Yen Sid**!"

Both of them nodded to their king's orders straight away carried it out, just as the doors were nearly closed Sora took a last second look towards Riku and Kairi

"Riku…Kairi…Please get well" He spoke quietly until his instinct took over and blocked Sylar's thrusting strike with his keyblade as Sylar used his Cryokinesis to form his arm into a long solid lance.

As everyone who had exited the climatic battle Aerith instantly heard and hurried out the medical section where she took Kairi to where the others are but as she got there she completely horrified as she saw her friends fatally injured also her heart was filled with much fear making it feel like her heart was wrapped around by a snake as she spotted her dearest friend Cloud seeing his entire body really pale and the fact he's not breathing that much, she started cry because she really hoped to God that his not dead and as she ran to Cloud who Yuffie was exhaustingly carried him out to safety passed Cloud's unconscious body to Aerith, her eyes were overflowing with her fear filled tears thinking of the worst for him, what would she ever do in life if she lost him to horrible fate of death suddenly she stopped crying and had a serious expression on her face, she told to herself that crying about won't help save his life so she took his heavy muscled body and lifted it over her shoulder without any problem carrying Cloud "We can't just sit around and do nothing! We have to take our friends to medical support immediately!"

Sora was pretty much handling himself against Sylar until he got kicked hard in the stomach that sent him flying into the wall, the impact wasn't as hard like the first time it happened to him but it did make him loose some air from his lungs but still he was able to stand on both of his two feet, Sylar was preparing for another assault using anything to throw at Sora so he used telekinesis to lift up all the stuff in the room like the broken pillars, broken furniture and broken glass, while concentrating he was able to levitate all of it in mid air making the broken parts that had sharp edges pointing towards Sora, he knows that Sora cant escape because he's at the corner of the walls so he can tell that this execution would be flawless

"Now that you have no way to run for your life I can now repay you for the horrible scar you've gave me! Goodbye Sora…see you in **sliced** pieces!"

With a single switch of his fingers he sent the hovering sharpened bits of everything spearing towards Sora with such forcing speed, Sora thought that it was over for him until King Mickey used Firaga to create a high wall of roaring inferno protecting Sora from the blitzing damaged needlelike furniture while in the process incinerating all of it in an instant, Sora was absolutely relieved that he was saved because frankly he didn't want to know how it would felt if he became shish kabob but right now he wants to know why King Mickey is still here

"Errm…I'm really grateful for you saving my life and all but…why are you still here? I thought I told everyone to get out of here!" Sora asked while still feeling a bit off guarded of Mickey's rescue but Mickey let out a fed up sigh in a annoyed stern tone of voice while he had his two fingers between his eye for being stressed

"Sora, you might be an excellent warrior, superb sorcerer and also even the best Keybearer I have ever seen in my life but when Strategy comes in your subject you can often be extremely stubborn! I mean what in God's name were you thinking of Sora!? Fighting Sylar by yourself with no tactical plan, I mean it's just so…reckless and stupid!"

Sora realized how Mickey was so right of what he said; it was so dumb of him just fighting Sylar alone because he took down nearly everyone that was here! Now he's thinking to himself how disappointed his dad would be if he was around seeing that dangerous stunt, of course Mickey spotted Sora being bit upset of himself because of what he said and so Mickey felt a bit worried that he was a bit too stern on him but soon he turned his back on while facing Sylar

"Err…I might've been a bit harsh on what I said just now but I guess that your still young and need to learn much of being a Key wielder I mean I've been Keybearer for like thirty five years and started when I was fifteen, the same age when you came to possession of your Keyblade plus I had Yen Sid as my teacher for my training also I had other teachers like for some examples Merlin, **Jiraiya**, **Logan Howlett**, **Ra's al Ghul**, **Master Roshi**, **The Ninja Tribunal**, **Master Gen** and many other teachers but you too will have great teachers as well to help you on learning to become a great hero sometime in the future"

Sora was surprised when he was told that Mickey had to learn a lot for many years from a large variety of teachers to teach him, hopefully he can find great teachers like them someday but now they both have to worry about surviving long enough against Sylar.

Both Sora and King Mickey have been fighting Sylar for more than half an hour and it seems like both sides aren't getting the upper hand but they won't give up in defeating their enemy, Sora quickly looked upon Mickey if he's all right but he was getting near exhausted from fighting for so long and small beads of sweat started falling down his face but wasn't going to give up anytime soon, they both knew what they have to in order to beating Sylar before its too late for everyone, Sora then had an idea that might work but it could leave them both exhausted so he asked Mickey if he thinks it a good idea or not

"Hey King Mickey, do you think you have enough energy in you because if you do maybe it be a good idea if we use the **Drive Form** ability from the enchanted clothes that the three fairies gave to me when we where at Yen Sid's castle, so we might have a chance to stop Sylar once and for all?"

Mickey couldn't decide if he should agree or not because he knew that using it would leave them absolutely drained of power also making them too weak to defend themselves but if they don't Sylar would definitely kill them both without even trying, both choices are too risky to choose but he finally had chosen one of the difficult choices, they would use Sora's Drive form power to merge both of them together to create '**Master Form**' so that they can have any hope of withstanding against Sylar.

"I don't know what this 'Drive Form' is supposed to be for that you two are whispering about but it won't help you in anyway, I'll will see to that!" Sylar quickly spoke with his usual cold tone as he charged towards them while covering both his hands into razor sharp vicious looking ice talons, luckily both Sora and Mickey dodged Sylar's fearsome slashing fury as the attack went straight into the wall making it have a deep scratched mark on the surface soon he quickly turned his head with his teeth gritting in anger from missing his attack on them, Sora while trying to stay alive just remembered what might be able to help them get through this battle and with some hopes of winning, or should he say someone and that someone has a name that only Sora knows all too well.

"I know how we can turn the tide around for long enough to perform the Drive Form with a little help from a friend" Sora loudly spoke to Mickey as they were dodging Sylar's attack telling him that there is another chance of survival, Mickey raised his eyebrow from what Sora told him, how can one their friends help them now? Sylar locked the doors solid shut there's no possible way for them to get in anyway because nearly most of their friends are injured anyway unless Sora's talking about using a summon but he's drained of magic already "What are you saying Sora? Your not talking about using a summon, we both know that your magic is depleted" But some strange reason Sora had a small guilty smile on his face showing that he needs to confess something to him "Well…I kinda need to tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone else also I don't actually need to use magic for this one, I kind of need to erm…separate from myself to make another erm…me"

As he told Mickey while rubbing his spiky hair, Mickey was completely bewildered and off guarded from what he heard, Sylar too got a bit suspicious when he too heard of what Sora said, what does he mean by separate from himself?

King Mickey had no clue of what Sora meant by then suddenly a thought just struck his mind like a lighting bolt of a possibility

"Wait a minute! Is Sora going to use a **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!? No that can't be what he meant by, he has never heard the word 'Jutsu' before in his life plus he doesn't even know what '**Chakra**' is anyhow because I know that because I was trained by one of '**The Three** **Legendary Ninja's**' **Jiraiya **himself but still what does Sora mean by of what he said?" Mickey wondered while trying to block Sylar

"Maybe I should tell you of what I mean by, I kind of discovered this half a year, I was surfing because it was a perfect day to for big waves then suddenly I slipped off my board and almost drowned but before I thought I was going to die my heart suddenly started to glow and then it felt like a part of my body was splitting into two but there wasn't any pain then before I knew it I was rescued from drowning"

"Who rescued you from drowning then? Was it Riku, Kairi or was it both of them?" Asked Mickey as he was interested in knowing but then he tried striking Sylar in his chest but he got blocked by a wall of solid ice formed by Sylar

"No, it wasn't them two, it was someone that I have never had thought to see again, it was **Roxas**"

Immediately Mickey couldn't believe of what Sora said, how was it possible for Roxas to save him? Mickey thought Roxas' essence had permanently became one with Sora when they were facing against **Xemnas**, is this a new form of ability to separate Roxas from himself?

"Who's Roxas? Is he an ally of yours because if so it be an enjoyment for me in killing him as slowly and unbearable I can do"

Sylar menacingly spoke as he is bloodthirsty interested in killing him along with Sora and Mickey but he was a bit puzzled on how Sora's friend is supposed to get in the room but soon he quickly dropped the questioned thought and made his ice claws more longer and sharper

"So, you want to meet my friend Roxas then, hey Sylar? Good, because he's been really eager to kick your ass right now!"

After Sora spoke he then began trying to separate Roxas from himself, it was hard and quite painful as his body was letting out jolting bolts of twisting black and white Naught energies from himself also the strain was making Sora's face blood red while his forehead had a vein popping and was sweating suddenly all the Naught jolts were merging with each other forming together a humanoid shape being, Sylar wasn't going to allow this to go any further so he charged towards Sora while he was still trying to detached Roxas but Mickey blocked his attack with his Keyblade

"If you want to get to Sora you'll have to get through me first!"

"I was hoping you would say that!" Sylar hissed in murderous delight while smiling ominously as he freed his ice covered hand from Mickey's keyblade and instantly slashed Mickey's cheek, Mickey staggered back a bit from the fast strike but refused to let that blow effect him also he needs to distract him long enough for Sora to complete the separation and he knows two effective techniques on doing so.

"I wasn't hoping on doing this to you but you leave me no choice Sylar!" Shouted Mickey as he placed his keyblade onto his back and instantly placed both his hands together like to make a pray while closing his eyes, from seeing this Sylar has no idea of what Mickey's idea is, he thought he was praying to God for help until Mickey started doing hand signs with his hands while he chanted words under his breathe

"Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Ushi, Mi, Inu, Tora, Saru! (Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey)"

After he finished he swiftly brought out his Keyblade and made his arm straight as he can possible can suddenly his arm and his Keyblade started to glow sky blue while it was giving off sparks of electricity that was randomly zigzagging suddenly it was letting out a loud noise making it sound like there were birds chirping in the room, Sora was near completed the separation with him and Roxas, while he was still concentrating really letting the naught energies he started to hear chirping as well and was wondering what's going on, Sylar couldn't believe his widen eyes as he stared at Mickey's control over his powered flaring weapon, he thought that King Mickey had an ability to conduct electricity until he remembered that electricity isn't blue its colorless, what type of power is he using?

"I can tell on the look on your face that you want to know what kind of power that I'm using Sylar, it isn't actually the work of magic and its not high voltage manipulation, its called **Chakra**"

Both Sylar and Sora were mystified of the word Chakra because they have never heard of it before

"I can also tell that you have no idea of what Chakra is, do you Sylar? Allow me to explain a small example for you then, chakra is mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience, Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body so the user be able to perform techniques called **Jutsu**. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new type of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is use to perform elemental Jutsu, one of my teacher's from **Konoha **taught me this"

Sylar never knew that there was an unique ability called Chakra before, then he started having thoughts of fascination, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it and soon he became power ravenous, he wants this vast power whatever the risk, the hunger grows!

"Now Sylar, I'm going to avenge my fallen comrades for the pain you have caused and inflicted upon them! By using my friend **Kakashi Hatake's **technique on you to do so!"

Soon as he spoke of his avenging vow for his friends he accelerated towards Sylar with the Chakra lighting infused Keyblade, the faster Mickey headed for Sylar the more louder the Chakra energy got making it sound like that there is a thousand or more birds in the room endlessly chirping, Sylar seeing Mickey coming closer by the second tried to through him off course by summoning frozen ice spikes rising from the floor hoping that he would get impaled but with much concentration and focusing on his objective Mickey dodged the impaling ice spikes with ease also trying not to brake his concentration in the progress, Sylar was fearfully sweating and gulped in dread as Mickey dodged his assault, that charging attack will definitely do serious damage to him or worse so without thinking Sylar focused his telekinesis on lifting up a white stone pillar and as soon it was levitating he'd simply lifted his two fingers then pointing them towards Mickey making the floating pillar rocketing towards him.

Mickey at once saw the pillar speeded towards him but he didn't much worry about it as he was trained to dodge incoming threats like these countless times, he'd continued running towards Sylar despite the pillar rushing towards him and as the pillar was closing on him, he'd jumped onto the pillar while in a split second running across it as fast as he can then finally he jumped off it before it crashed into the bold white wall making it brake into large pieces of debris, as he leapt across the air his Chakra powered technique that's infused with his Keyblade was finally completed and all he needs to do is to strike at Sylar.

Every precious second past as Mickey's great leap was nearing the end as he was approaching the ground area where Sylar is standing. Sylar instinctively surrounded his torso with both ice and telekinesis as armor in hopes of not being eradicated by Mickey

"This is for everyone you have injured and threatened Sylar! **Chidori**!!!"

He'd struck his lightning infused Keyblade towards Sylar's mixed armor of ice and telekinesis covered chest with all his strength and valor. The impact of Mickey's attack was causing catastrophic force like the full natural force of a storm making the entire room gushing with the full might of cyclone turret winds. Sylar had his eyes widen in fear and fury as he desperately tried to force away electrifying storm enforced assault. His heart was pulsing with energetic adrenaline rushing through his veins, he gritted his teeth with much pressure because of holding off the impacting force made it feel like he was holding back a tidal wave.

"THIS ENDS NOW! SYLAR!"

After Mickey shouted those words he pushed the Chidori harder towards Sylar's chest until finally, it broke through Sylar's armor and started burning against the skin of his chest.

Sylar was screaming in agony as Mickey's Chidori was burning against his chest, it felt like ten or more scorching hot branding irons on him until the force of the attack made him fly off smashing against the stone wall causing it to shudder a bit

"Now for the final finale! **Spinning Bird Kick**!"

And with that he put away his keyblade, he'd immediately did a handstand and spread his legs out, then he started to spinning like a spinning top and went rocketing towards the injured Sylar, the powerful blow of Mickey's kick broke two of Sylar's ribs also causing the wall to have a bigger crater, Sylar's body fell down onto the ground hard, Mickey can't actually tell if he was alive or dead but hopefully he's down for the count, his body was aching from battling for so long also he was thinking to himself about thanking his friend **Chun-Li **for teaching him how to use the Spinning bird kick technique, he was about to tell Sora that the battles over until he heard Sylar spoke roughly

"If you think it's already over…then your very dead wrong!"

Mickey couldn't believe his own ears that Sylar survived an attack like that, he thought only his teacher Logan Howlett aka **Wolverine** could only survive serious attacks, could it be that Sylar has some of the power of the Heartless? If it is, it means that the battle he just fought was going to be nothing compared to what's about to happening, God, I wish **Superman** was right here to help us now, he thought to himself before the nightmare begins.

Sylar levitated from the ground like a soft feather going through the wind, he emerged from the rubble of the wall and his wounds were being knitted back together again to make it look like it hasn't been damaged at all, the only thing that wasn't healed over was the scar Sora gave him earlier making it permanent, as he slowly descended onto the ground, he was bending down with his hands on the ground until their was a bone crunching sound coming from him, his spinal column got pushed outwards making visible seeing under his skin also his spine started to grow small spikes of bone on each column, his arms and hands changed as well making them stronger, broader and deadlier than before also including hard black bone like spurs on elbows, his legs became more like thick muscled hind legs of a dog including the sharp looking talons where his toes were while his kneecaps were covered in the same black bone spurs as his elbows, then suddenly he instinctively launched his back straight while making a bone cracking sound again then slowly on his chest, The Heartless insignia in blood red appeared on his torso also his skin tone got darker and finally when he lifted his head slowly he opened his eyes showing to Mickey that both his eyes were now pitch black while his iris was bright red giving him an unholy presence making Mickey more fearful than he has been in his life

"I…Have Been…Reborn! Now…I Shall Have…My…Vengeance!!!" Sylar snarled as his voice had changed into more of a darker tone.

Mickey couldn't believe that Sylar is still alive and now that he's transformed into this Heartless monstrosity, he's now thinking to himself that he might not survive for much longer.

"It would seem that you have now learned how to control the powers of The Heartless making yourself more stronger, faster and deadlier than before but that means that you risk losing Heart in the process, I have faced many monstrosities in my life time such as **Hollows**, **Homunculi's**, **Lycans**, **Xenomorphs **and many more but none of them were as horrendously ugly as you! So if I am to die today, at least I won't be dying by myself, Sylar!" Mickey shouted, as he was never going to give up defending the innocent lives though out life itself

Sylar started clapping slowly with his claw like hands in mocking entertainment from what Mickey just said

"What admiring brave and strong words…from a soon to be dead Rodent!"

From that he launched himself towards Mickey with a formed dark energy orb in his talon clutches and was aiming towards Mickey's chest as he did to him, Mickey thought that his life was about to end in a matter of seconds hoping it would swift and painlessly until two Keyblades spinning past Mickey had made a hard direct collision to Sylar making him fall off his attack on Mickey and fall down hard to the ground, being bewilder from just seeing this he thought that Sora just saved him but as he turned around to see him he saw that it wasn't Sora who saved him, it was **Roxas**, Sora's **Nobody **and former member of the now extinguished infamous group once known as **Organization XIII**.

"Took you long enough haven't you!?"

Mickey shouted in joy, as he was really relieved to be alive still as Roxas saved him from Sylar

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that but it's Sora's second try on using the '**Twilight Split**' I mean the first time he'd used it was an accident when he nearly drowned, oh yeah speaking about Sora he's really exhausted from executing the dividing between us"

He pointed for Mickey where Sora was, he was huffing very hard to catch some air and he was still sweating from the 'Twilight Split', he tried to get on his feet but he fell down on the floor because he was too exhausted to stand

"(Panting) Don't worry…I'm fine…but I'm so damn HUNGRY!!!"

Both Mickey and Roxas snickered from Sora's winging about how hungry he is, King Mickey gave a Mega potion to Sora and himself so both of them can get their energy back, once those two got their strength back, they immediately set their focus on Sylar.

Sylar got onto his talon feet to continue the battle, he was surprised to that there was another person in the room; the new person must be Roxas who Sora mentioned earlier he thought to himself

"Are you Roxas whom Sora mentioned earlier ago?" He questioned Roxas

"Yeah I'm Roxas, R-O-X-A-S, Roxas, got it Memorized?"

He spoke answering Sylar's question, he also used the same catchphrase his best friend **Axel** would normally say all the time, he figured that if he started saying it, it would show that he respects his deceased friend

"So does Sora have an ability to create doppelgangers then? Cause I know that you've couldn't have came in because the only way to get in is that door, which I locked"

Roxas snickered from what Sylar just said; at least it's better than being called a clone he thought

"Well…I've never been called a doppelganger before but no, I'm not, I'm more of an alter ego to Sora, I'm his Nobodie"

Sylar never heard of a Nobodie before in his life but he wasn't in the mood to ask questions right now because all he wants to do is to kill Sora and the other prey, return back to Maleficent's headquarters to give her the DNA he required, become one of her top generals of her operation and then he will be able to satisfy his hunger upon all the gifted powered beings through out all of life in numberless universes, to become immortal, untouchable, all knowing and all powerful.

He wants to change from human mortal to an Immortal God, maybe even more powerful than this Heartless God Xehanort.

"Doesn't bother me at all, but can we cut the talking crap now because all I want to do is to kill all of you if that's ok?" Sylar smoothly spoke

"I thought you'll never ask, I've been anxious to kick your ass from the beginning of all this"

Suddenly Roxas brought out two his keyblades, the first one was '**Two Across**' that represents him and Sora also the second one was his personal favorite '**Bond of Flame**' that represents Axel, he thrusted forward towards Sylar with such great speed that even Sylar couldn't react in time to defend himself from the blitzing strikes from Roxas until he counter attacked back to Roxas with his talon hands but fortunately Roxas used his Keyblades to defend himself from it, meanwhile as they were fighting Mickey knew that it was the best time to tell Sora that they should use his Drive form

"Sora! Quickly! While Sylar's being distracted, we have to use the 'Drive Form' now!"

Sora understood and nodded to him as he agreed as well, both of them closed their eyes and started concentrating on the matter of the 'Drive Form' also they had their palm of their hands touching each other, suddenly a surge of energy started glowing around them, the energy that was covering Mickey was thunderbolt yellow and Sora's was Angel white, while blocking from Roxas, Sylar spotted what was happening and he knew that he couldn't allow this to happen, he was distracted once but he wouldn't want that to happen again, so while Roxas was diving in for a strike, Sylar barley dodged Roxas's Keyblade making a slight stinging scratch on his chest and then he'd finally got his opportunity, while Roxas had his target, Sylar grabbed his arm and spin his body around and with enough force Sylar threw Roxas into the wall making a devastating tremor.

Wasting no time, Sylar began charging towards Sora and Mickey so he can interrupt on whatever it is their doing so he can kill them both, he charged up both his claws with blazing Heartless energies to slice them into meaty chunks until his back got fiercely scorched from behind, staggered for a moment until he fell onto his knee, he swiftly turned his head round seeing that Roxas used his own created spell called 'Twilight Blaze', the spell was like Firaga but it was mixed with Naught energy making it more effective plus it was much more powerful from using 'Bond of Flame' Keyblade.

Angered by being burned, Sylar pinned Roxas to the wall with his telekinesis sending Roxas flying towards the same wall he was just been thrown into earlier, while being pinned, Roxas was starting to get bruises also blood was dripping down from the side of his mouth, Sylar's telekinesis was slowly crushing Roxas into the wall making it hard for him to breathe

"I am going to crush you to an unrecognizable pulp for distracting me! Also for burning my back in the process!"

Sylar was about to immediately crush Roxas until there was tremendous amount of yellow light covering the entire room; Sylar was so bewildered from seeing the immense light that he forgot about Roxas and dropped him on the ground, when the immense yellow light was dimming down both Sylar and Roxas only saw a blurred figure from the light, Sora stepped forwards from the light but his clothes were now completely different now, his entire clothes have changed from black to bright yellow gold

"Ok Sylar, I'm ready for round two, hope you're prepared to face me now, because now I'm in **Master Form**!"

Sylar stared at the transformed Sora in yellow, seeing how much he has drastically changed has amazed him in both fascination and dread, Both of Sora's Keyblades are 'Oathkeeper' & 'Oblivion', though his Oblivion keyblade was floating by itself near in front of his hand acting upon his command spinning idly, Sora's gaze was that of an fearless Bengal Tiger patiently waiting to attack and his body was glowing with a small trimmer of yellow, Sora is ready to battle Sylar till the end.

"I'm really getting sick of this Sylar! I'm going to end this battle! Including ending your life as well!"

Sora shouted in rage while he tightened his grip on both his keyblades, all he wants is to end this once and for all, because too many of his friends have risked their lives from fighting him all because this damn prophecy! Even Riku and Kairi have put their lives on the line because of it, he won't allow this monster hurting or killing any innocent people, so he'll have to try and kill him to prevent this happening again

"Maleficent will award me dearly for bringing in your severed head and your heart on a spike to her! Shame that **Chase Young**, **Starscream** and that upcoming project codenamed **'Dark Apostle'** won't have their chances in killing you now, oh well…their loss, my gain!"

From upon finishing speaking Sylar lunged towards Sora, creating a spear of blackened ice to piece into Sora, but Sora easily dodged the attack because of his form's speed, making him a very fast target for Sylar to hit, Sora saw his opportunity and slammed his Oathkeeper into Sylar's abdomen, Sylar hissed in pain from the blow but quickly tried to do an uppercut with his fist that he covered in black solid ice, but Sora saw this coming and as quick like lightning he'd did backward flip kick, while Sylar staggered backwards Sora used his Oblivion blunt edge to swipe Sylar off his feet making him fall down to the ground and finally he used both his Keyblades to bludgeon down onto Sylar's chest hard, hitting him down on the ground three times creating a rather large crater.

While Sylar was temporarily down on the ground, Sora turned round and walked towards where Roxas was to see if he's alright, Roxas's body was pretty bruised from Sylar for distracting him long enough for him and Mickey to do the Drive form, Sora felt a bit guilty for Roxas for buying enough time for him.

"Hey Roxas! You all right?" As Sora jogged towards where Roxas was lying down

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little bit banged up but don't worry I'll live…Hey, is Sylar down for the count now?"

Sora's face turned grim as he turned his head down, Roxas knew that it meant that Sylar's not dead yet.

"Here, use this quickly to heal yourself before Sylar gets up" He spoke as he handed a potion to Roxas but as he handed it to him, he heard a rumbling from where Sylar was, both Sora and Roxas turned their gaze towards Sylar as he climbed out of the crater, he was breathing hard to catch his breathe, his left eye was closed from the damage from earlier and his chest was bleeding slowly so he put his hand on it to sustain the injury

"Dammit! The little bastard has gotten stronger, I don't know how long I am able to keep up with him, but if I use the powers of Darkness to increase myself, I might lose my heart in the process! Why does he continue to fight?! For a normal person like him should've fallen and died already, He's inhuman! Why does he remind me so much of that person who's the only one who'd fought with me and lived, **Peter Petrelli**?!"

As Sylar thought to himself, but when he was thinking still, Sora interrupted him

"Hey you walking piece of crap! Don't tell me that's the best you've got, cause I'm just warming up!"

Sylar couldn't believe from what he just heard, from all that Sora wasn't going all out on him!? No, that's impossible, he's must be lying, trying to catch him off guard that's all, isn't it?

Sora felt like it was time to end this and he knew just the spell to use so but before he would use it, he should give Sylar decision that will depend on his life or death even though Sora would hate himself to ask such a question

"Sylar!"

Sora shouted across the room to get the attention of Sylar, Sylar blinked in confusion in why Sora hasn't attacked, he must be planning on something that it is to come

"I have given a lot of thought about this so, if you surrender willingly, you can leave this planet forever in peace, I'm going to give you one and only chance to leave or God help me that I will make you regret ever coming here in the first place, so what will your answer be then? Surrender or Stay here to die?"

Sora loudly spoke in a very serious tone of voice as he just wants this to end so he can see if Riku, Kairi and the others are alright, God he hopes their alive

Sylar can't understand this at all, why is he offering him mercy to leave this place, with his new-formed power, he should be as equally as powerful as he himself but so why does he want him to surrender?

"Well? You've better hurry up deciding on choosing soon or else!"

Sora shouted to Sylar, demanding if he has chosen or not

Sylar had a small smirk on his face then soon laughing quietly until he started laughing loudly as if he had heard a very funny joke

"For someone so powerful and almighty, you offer me mercy!?"

Sora didn't find this funny at all, why does Sylar find this so funny Sora thought

"Have you chosen yet or do you want me to choose for you!"

Sora was really getting annoyed now but then Sylar was going to say something

"I've decided…why stop the fun?"

Sora couldn't believe it; Sylar doesn't want to give up?! What does he have to lose? I have everything worry about losing thought Sora

"You fool…you stupid dumbass psychopathic fool!"

Sora bellowed in fury from the stupid decision that Sylar has made, he can see now that he has no choice but to kill him now but instead of using the spell he was about to use, he'd charged towards Sylar.

Both of them continued fighting each other, both using a 100% of their being in each of their attack and defense, none of them were unbalancing the tide of the battle, they were both equal in power,

Sora was slowly catching his breathing to go into battle again, this is battle going nowhere he thought, it seemed that they have been battling for what seemed like forever, it just keeps going over and over again with no end and Sora can't tell how long he can keep up, he just wants this over already.

As both of them jumped away from each other both catching their breaths, Sylar was about to throw what appears to be an ice grenade at Sora but something was with him, he'd doubled over onto his knee's in agony, he realized what was happening to him, he was losing his Heart as Maleficent forewarned him from using too much power of the Heartless.

Sora had no idea what was happening to him other than him being in immense agony, he can't tell if it was actually over but that wasn't his problem anymore, because in the middle of the room Sora saw something out of the ordinary and when I mean **out of the ordinary** I mean it!

There in the middle of the room was a portal but it wasn't like the dark portals but more twisted and frightening, looking like a demonic wormhole from Hell while the colors of it changed instantly from black to red then to cyan also the thunderous noise was horrifying like the wrath of the storm itself.

"What…what on…what the hell is it…a portal of some kind?"

Sora was nearly speechless from gazing upon it, what is it and why is it here?

Then Sora had an idea of who might be responsible

"Sylar! Are you causing this for some kind of attack on me!?"

Sylar who was slowly getting up looked upon the unknown portal but something was definitely wrong, because not even Sylar knows where it came from.

"What the…I have nothing to do with this! As much as I would love to be the one who is controlling this…this power…for once I'm actually telling the truth!"

Sora was stunned upon hearing that Sylar has nothing to do with this making him think that he actually telling the truth but that isn't the case now because something was dreadfully wrong, the unknown alien portal had suddenly went dead silent.

For the first time in hours it was actually quiet but the portal was still there twisting and ever changing its colors maddening like until both Sora and Sylar sensed something that coming from within the portal and like a egg it started having sounds of hatching from inside, suddenly the portal itself vanished from their mortal eyes making too quick to even blink, the being from the portal was huge, scaly and very unhuman also the most shocking of all is that the creature is actually in fact, a Heartless.

The Heartless was 10 feet tall, its colors were the traditional Heartless black and red, the Heartless symbol was upon its lizard like hide at the center, its yellow eyes were similar that of a Shadow Heartless but more darker than bright, it has ten limbs (six long sharp spider like legs, two large pincers on the lower arm set and two extremely muscled arms at the top set), its face was like a mix with a furless cat and a vampire bat also its tail was that of a scorpion.

Sora gritted his teeth in anger because of seeing that the unknown creature was a Heartless also that he was enraged by Sylar, he knew he must've been lying, why did he even believe him?! As if he had enough trouble already with Sylar, now he has to worry about the huge monstrous Heartless

"Perfect…just absolutely bloody perfect!"

Sora swore under his breath as he was getting ready for anything to happen.

Sylar still had no idea what was going and also was confused where this Heartless had come from, who could of sent this Heartless at the first place? Could it be from Maleficent? Is she watching me and spotted that I was endangered of failing my mission or was it from the two new members that just joined the Organization just before he left, their names were and **Orochimaru**, but why would they send in help for me because I remember that Orochimaru guy was just a menacing snake looking prick who wasn't interested of being there also he also overheard Orochimaru talking to Maleficent about how he will enjoy 'Experimenting on the test subjects' and that guy, well he was just some big arrogant, over muscled power madman who's dressed as a general but he seem to rely not only on his brute strength but surprisingly his supreme intelligence and his ability which he calls 'Psycho Power', it couldn't have been from them, the only two people he was friends with was **Jack Spicer **and **Ty Lee** but those two haven't received the powers of the Heartless to help him, who the hell sent this Heartless to him then?! As his mind was overwhelmed with so many questions there was a sudden pulse that just went through his mind as someone or something was talking to him telepathically

"_**I have come to your aid in destroying the Keybearer, Lord Sylar"**_

Sylar was shocked that someone was telepathically speaking to him but as he was thinking who is talking to him he found out who was talking to him, it was the Heartless that came into his battle against Sora.

"Who…who are you? And who'd sent you here?"

"I am named Abaddon and the person who sent me here was, you"

Sylar was dumfounded from what the Heartless said to him, how could he summon a Heartless at that size and magnitude also he couldn't summon anymore Heartless because he was near depletion on his power so how could he summon this Heartless called Abaddon?

"I couldn't have summoned you! I would've remembered summoning you! Now tell me! WHO SUMMONED YOU!?"

Sylar shouted as he thought that the Heartless was lying to him and demands an answer from it.

"_**As I told you before my Lord, you summoned me but not you personal but from elsewhere, the Future" **_

Sylar couldn't even believe of what Abaddon just said, the Heartless was from the future!? But how did his future self managed to send a Heartless through Time? Maybe in the future he must've killed **Hiro Nakamura** and gained his time manipulation ability Sylar thought to himself, he slowly made a grin on his face as he now feel like he's got the upper advantage on killing Sora but suddenly his body went spasm and soon his demonic features from the powers of the Heartless were gone, he was completely exhausted but he didn't worry that much because Abaddon will kill Sora for him while he lays back and regain his strength back.

"Shit!" Sora kept thinking of that word every time that Abaddon laid an attack on him and the other times it nearly missed him, as he wasn't tired enough from fighting Sylar he has to deal with a giant Heartless! It was getting harder and harder for Sora to dodge the bombarding blows of Abaddon's over muscled punches, earth shattering poundings from his claws and finally trying desperately to dodge from that spiked scorpion tail, Sora was near on the edge of exhaustion from fighting for what seemed like forever, even in Master Form he feels weak and even his Keyblades were getting really heavy for him to lift up, as he thought things couldn't get more worse, it just did, the Drive form has worn out on Sora and it split up both him and Mickey from each other, now Sora feels more weak than ever and he can't stand up cause his legs were so numb and tired to stand and what makes it more that Mickey was on the ground unconscious barley breathing

"God…if you can hear me… please…help me" Sora whispered a pray because the only thing he has now is hope.

Abaddon was charging and snarling towards the defenseless Sora so it can end his life, Sora closed his eyes shut so that he couldn't see how much pain and suffering he is about to endure but as the Heartless was near inches to Sora, it suddenly roared in pain and was twisting its body to get whatever it is off its back, Sora slowly opened one of his eyes to see what was happening and to his amazement, he saw that Roxas was on Abaddon's back and was stabbing his Keyblades into its back and shoulders

"What the Hell are you lying down for Sora!? Move!!"

As by instinct he tried to move as quickly as possible and also he picked up King Mickey as well to get both of them out of danger, Roxas was trying to hold on to his Keyblades that are stabbed into the Heartless back, it was like trying to hold onto a bull for rodeo event, if you call the bull that has six spider like legs, two extremely muscled arms, two huge crushing crab claws and one badass scorpion tail.

He tightly holds onto his Keyblades that were still stuck into the Heartless, he performed the Twilight Blaze spell he used on Sylar earlier but this one is going to more devastating and powerful that is when he'd let lose the full fury of the Twilight Blaze through the Keyblades into Abaddon's shoulders, making the fiercesome naught flames go inside Abaddon's body making it cry out in tremendous agony.

While Abaddon crashed down hard on the ground rolling in pain, Roxas took the opportunity to unleash different kind of spell than the Twilight Blaze, while he was focusing on what he was about to use he was doing what looks like an samurai stance, all of a sudden both Roxas's Keyblades glowed with electrifying Naught energy but the energy was refining itself with the Keyblades making them more sharper and more Nobodie style.

The Heartless stopped rolling in agony and tried to get up, Abaddon looked really burnt in the inside because there was loads of smoke coming out of its body and there was few small fires on some parts of its body but Abaddon wasn't bothered of it because now, the Heartless wanted nothing but revenge to Roxas.

As Roxas finished refining his Keyblades with the Naught energy, he gave Abaddon a predtoristic glance

"I really hope this works, my time is nearly up, I must make this attack work otherwise we're all screwed!"

Abaddon was roaring in hatred and vengeance at Roxas and started charging towards him,

Sylar knew that Roxas was preparing to use some sort of attack

"Abaddon! Stop! It's a trap! He wants you to go charging towards him!"

But unfortunately for Sylar, Abaddon was too blind with rage to even listen to him, Roxas put his Keyblades into an X-shape, it was the right time to end the life of this monstrosity once and for all.

Roxas was breathing quickly because his heart can't stop beating from how intense this moment is, **(Hi Chaoslord680 here ******** sorry to interrupt but before you ask, yes Roxas does has a heart because he's a part of Sora making him have his own heart!)** he needs to find the perfect timing to perform his new attack, **Twilight Samurai Ending**.

"Hey Sylar guess what? The Vets phoned, they said that your pet has to be put down! What. A. Shame!"

Roxas Sarcastically shouted at Sylar and as Abaddon was nearing him with its charge, Roxas spread out his keyblades then suddenly with the pure instinct feeling for the right time, he'd unleashed his attack

"GO TO HELL YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE! **TWILIGHT SAMURAI ENDING**!!!"

And then in an instant as fast as lighting he slashed with his keyblades when Abaddon went through him, all went silent after the charge and both Sora and Sylar couldn't tell what happened, Roxas was still standing in his stance of when he'd sliced the Heartless, Abaddon who'd went through Roxas was confused of what happened until something horrifying happened to it, every part of it body was sliced and cut up into big chunks of flesh making its body fall apart.

Sora couldn't believe his eyes on how Roxas killed off Abaddon with that attack but his joy was short because he saw Roxas fell onto his knee while breathing really hard

"Roxas! Oh Shit! Are you injured!?" Sora worriedly asked him when he quickly ran towards to him

"Yeah I'm fine…Don't…Don't worry about it…look Sora…I don't have much time left…here"

Sora was confused of what Roxas meant by until he shocked to see that Roxas was slowly fading away inside him

"I guess that there's…a limit on the Twilight Split for how long I'm out from…you"

Sora had an upset look on his face from hearing this, it was like saying goodbye to brother

"Hey come on…don't look so sad…turn that frown upside down…Hopefully when we…Ahem! I mean you get out of this…we be able to train on the Twilight Split…and learn how to make the time limit longer…even try and make unlimited!"

Sora had a small smile on his face from hearing and gave Roxas a peace sign

"Yeah, you can bet on it Roxas, we'll train as hard as we can on it!"

From after saying that he had a big grin on his face, Roxas was happy from seeing this smiled too and gave Sora a thumbs up

"Thanks Sora…But listen…when you regain your some of your strength back…Kick that Sylar's ass! Do it for everyone who got hurt from him…especially Riku and Kairi!"

Sora nodded for Roxas's request, he has to avenge them for sacrificing their lives for him, he won't let their sacrifices go in vain, and he will end this.

"Good luck Sora…"

From his last words, he'd faded into Sora once again, regaining Roxas back made Sora have some of his strength back but before he got up, he'd suddenly couldn't move at all and fearfully realized what was happening, Sylar regained some his strength too from draining some of the energy that was left from Abaddon and he was using his telekinesis on him.

Sylar had Sora in his clutches and with a flick of his finger sent Sora flying into a wall while holding him on the wall, though he had regained some of his strength but couldn't transform into the Heartless stage but actually he'd doesn't much like going into that form cause of experiencing from nearly losing his heart from it, Sora spat out some blood from the impact of hitting the wall, he tried desperately to get free but nothing worked

"You put me in a world of agony and suffering Sora! Especially from your keyblade striking my back! Permanently scarring it! Now that Roxas is gone, I'm going to repay you back, by cutting off your skull pan, as slowly and painfully as possible!" Sylar snarled at Sora's face and as he was about to do it until

"Why…Why do you do this…What do you even gain from all this?"

Sylar widen his eyes in shock from this question and from it he was going to answer Sora's question

"Why? Why do I this? Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you, throughout my previous life, I had what everyone had, being happy, having friends, going to school, having a lovely parent and even falling in love"

From this statement intrigued Sora, he needs to know more and might have some time to break free from Sylar's hold

"If you had such a good life, what made you give it up then?

Sylar snickered from that question even though it didn't sound like the laughing type

"Well it's like the expression when everyone has their ups and downs, but mostly I had the downs than the ups. First I was bullied most of my time at school, second was that I found out that I was adopted and that my foster father left me and my foster mother when I was just a baby also third and finally a certain professor **Chandra Suresh **toldme that I had no special gift and purpose for life! That was until I met this person who had an unique ability to use telekinesis"

Sora got shocked from hearing about Sylar's life but he was more interested about that guy Sylar met with same telekinesis ability as he does

"So you met a person with the same ability as you? How did that change anything?

From Sora's remark Sylar slowly had a savagery grin on his face

"Well actually to begin with, I didn't have any abilities at all but when I met that person with that unique gift but he feared it and he wanted to take away his ability, so I did, I killed him! By using a large piece of crystallite rock and hitting him over his head, once he was lying down on the floor I immediately started poking around his head, so basically I helped both of us out that day, I got his ability and he's, well, lets just say, he's in a better place now!"

From hearing this of what Sylar had done in his past made Sora widen his eyes in shock and was sick to his stomach of what that monster had done, he'd gains abilities by consuming the victims brain!? From seeing the other abilities that Sylar has used, how many people has he killed to get their powers?

"**You sick cannibalistic bastard!!!**" Sora shouted in Sylar's face, Sylar was quite surprised from Sora's comeback "You killed those innocent people just so you would have their abilities! Men, women and I bet you even merciless killed children too! It's not my **fault** you had a horrible and pathetic life but you had to kill those people who had friends and families all because **YOU **wanted more power, you make me sick at even looking at you, **you murdering heartless waste of flesh for a living being!**"

Sylar's face turned white with so much rage from what Sora just said to him, he'd covered his fist in solid ice and punched him in his face twice and he tightened his telekinesis hold on Sora making it harder for him to breathe, Sora's nose started bleeding, his right cheek has a big bruise on it, he spat some blood out

"**DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME ABOUT INNOCENCE!!! THOSE PEOPLE THAT I KILLED DON'T EVEN DESERVE THEIR POWERS AND THEY DESERVED TO DIE!**"

Sora whose nose was still bleeding tried to speak even though Sylar's hold on him is making it really hard for him to speak at all

"So…your telling me that…you were trying to…kill Riku just so you can…obtain his ability?

"Well frankly, yes, of course I was trying to kill Riku so that I could have his amazing ability over Shadows, to tell the truth, I was really surprised to see that Riku had a wonderful ability to manipulate Darkness and Shadows, I wasn't told by Maleficent about him having this ability at all, must've been new for like couple of weeks or more so that must probably why she didn't tell me because she didn't know"

Soon after that he made a child like grin on his face proving that of his insanity

"After you killed me and Riku…then what…Are you going to continue…killing people with abilities?"

Sylar frowned from Sora's question, thinking that it was one of the stupidest questions he ever been asked of

"Well Duh! Of course I'm going to continue hunting down people with abilities! That's my main goal in life, hunting people with superhuman abilities, not only do I do it for power but I have this…special hunger, a hunger that drives me into being deeply obsessed with any superhuman power I see and makes me want to learn more about it and take it away from the previous user, with all the gained powers from all the universes, I will then turn from mortal into an immortal God!"

From his last sentence mentioning about himself going into Godhood, his voiced echoed throughout the room with such passion and desire, Sora on the other hand thought the idea of this was crazy, if he tries to gain every kind of power in existence, then countless lives would be killed by Sylar's lust for God status, he won't allow Sylar to do such a monstrous act.

Sylar who was actually smiling, was thinking about of his dream of becoming an Omniscience and Omnipotence God, then he'd stopped fantasying on that and went on thinking about something else, he'd started tapping on his chin

"I think I know what to do after I killed you, because I remember before this battle ever happen, that girl with the red hair somehow found out where I were, even when I was using my camouflage ability she knew where I was, I think that she must have some kind of sense ability, once I've dealt with you, the first person I be going after their ability, once I've dealt with you, the first person I be going after is her"

Sora's head suddenly launched up from what Sylar just said, his eyes were just glaring right at Sylar, because from the moment Sylar spoke about the girl, he knew the girl was Kairi

"What…Did…You…Just…Say!?"

Demanded Sora as his voice was full of ultimatum and even malevolence, he was just pleading to God to not let this monster get anywhere near Kairi

"What did I just say?" Sylar asked confusingly

"About that red hair girl? Why do you ask…oh…wait…I think I must've pulled one of your strings, she must be someone very special to you, is she your friend…no I can tell by just looking at you that she's more to you than anything in your life, you must be in love with her but haven't found the right moment to tell her let, have you? Well this is surprise after all! Two people who loved each but haven't found the chance to tell one another, how absolutely romantic classical quality! You should've of made of love story novel about this! Shame that when I do kill you, I'll have to kill her the same way you are about to suffer through not before telling her how you loved her but didn't bothered the chance to tell her! Oh What. A. Shame! This would be like a scar of the soul for you! Oh well cheer up, at least you can tell her personally if you both go to Heaven or Hell also not forgetting about Riku, who I still need to go and collect my prize!"

As Sylar finished speaking he was about to do the same thing to Sora as he nearly did on Riku, but as Sora was still glaring at Sylar with up most hate, he thought he could hear someone speaking to him but didn't know who it was

"Get ready to unleash your power with all your remaining energy!"

Still didn't know who it was but he got ready to prepare what was about to happen.

As Sylar was about to lift his finger to cut open Sora's head, he was attacked behind him by a Thundaga spell, Sora who was surprised that the voice was actually right what was about to happen and he was more surprised to see that it was King Mickey who'd saved him.

Sylar who was screaming in agony because the Thundaga spell hit exactly where his new scar was making the pain unbearable for him to cope for, he'd soon recovered from it and turned his head towards where the bolt of lighting came from

"YOU! I SHOULD'VE MADE YOU INTO ROAD KILL AGES AGO!!! BUT NOW I WILL MAKE SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!!"

Sylar who was full much rage started walking up towards King Mickey very quickly, Mickey could barley stand up and can't defend himself at all, he'd used all the energy he had on the Thundaga spell but now he wishes he should've used the **Kamehameha** wave instead.

As Sylar was about to throw a huge orb of energy at Mickey, his side shoulder got a huge blow from something metal that was just thrown at him and Sylar ultimately forgot about Sora who'd threw his Keyblade at him to stop him from killing Mickey

Sylar immediately turned round to see Sora who was still glaring at him hatefully

"It's a shame I won't kill you the way I normally do to others, but now you've really pissed me off!"

He'd shouted as he threw the orb of immense energy at Sora, normally any person would run for his or her life but Sora just stood there still glaring at Sylar, for threatening Kairi, he wasn't going hold back, he was going to let all his rage out

"You shouldn't have never threatened about Kairi!"

Soon after he said that, a miracle had finally happened, Sora's new crown necklace started glowing bright white and soon, his entire body was ignited with a pure blazing white aura, his hair standed up wildly from a powerful breeze of wind, his eye pupils and irises are no longer visible, his body muscle has bulked up a more than it was before and he feels power of Kingdom Hearts going through his veins also unlocking his inner physical development was like a full primal force being awakened from inside him.

As the large impending energy orb of doom was nearing the newly formed Sora, he brought out his Keyblade and swept Sylar's energy blast aside like nothing at all making go through the outside castle wall, Sylar was fearfully speechless from seeing Sora's new transformation, Im…Impossible! Thought Sylar, where did he get this power!? I thought he used up all his power!

Mickey was amazed from seeing all this power from Sora, he already knew that Sora's new power came from his new crown medallion but also half of that power was already inherited within him and before he went unconscious again he silently spoke "You truly are the son of Tatsoi"

Sora faced towards Sylar and charged towards him while roaring like a primal being, Sora's charge made a large earthshaking aftereffect from where Sora was standing, before Sylar could move or even blink he got punched deep in the gut by Sora causing him to spurt out some blood and not a moment too soon Sora punched Sylar in the face that sent him flying into the wall, Sylar couldn't believe how fast Sora has become, it was…incredible, but as he was trying to get ready to fight, Sora had already grabbed his neck and threw him over his shoulder all the way across to the middle part of the room, Sylar tried as fast as he could to get a hold on Sora with his telekinesis but unfortunately he was grabbed by the neck again from Sora

"**You really shouldn't threaten any of my friends Sylar! Because of what you said about Kairi earlier made me angry and my powers erupted from within me, thus making myself 5x stronger than I have ever been before! I have sworn to all those who are close to me that I will defend them from evil people such as yourself but now as a chosen prophesized warrior for Kingdom Hearts who will save countless lives across the Universes alongside with the other chosen ones! I am the Protector of Life, Hope, Freedom and the Light! For I am Sora, The Keybearer of Kingdom Hearts!" **

Sylar got irritated from hearing what Sora just said

"Tell that speech to someone who actually cares! When you're not frozen you freak!"

Soon Sylar grabbed hold on Sora's arm and started freezing him as fast as he could until Sora was encased in a solid block of ice as Cloud was before

"Whew…" Sylar sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked two steps back from where Sora is frozen "Got scared there for a second but I can't waste any more time, I have to kill him now!"

As Sylar was going to break the block of ice that was containing Sora with a large block from a pillar, but something was wrong, the ice started cracking and Sylar could hear what sounds like a heartbeat but mixed with a electricity sound and from inside the solid ice was a growing light that was coming out of the cracks then suddenly, Sora broke out of the ice roaring for being free, Sylar used his telekinesis to protect himself from the debris of ice but didn't have time to defend his stomach from Sora's knee sending him flying off onto the floor

"**This for threatening Kairi and for all the people who you hurt and killed Sylar!"**

Instantly Sora brought out his Kingdom Keyblade and started performing a powerful unknown spell, a gold glowing circle with arcane patterns began to appear beneath Sora and it was getting larger while having more mystical patterns, Sora lifted up his Keyblade to the air and the arcane circle was giving off powerful energy to the keyblade, the keyblade suddenly started creating a glowing golden sphere and it was getting bigger by the seconds.

"No…No! THIS CAN'T BE THE END FOR ME! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!!!" Sylar kept continuously throwing energy orbs at Sora but the got evaporated from being near him then he created three giant ice pillars and threw them with his telekinesis but they got melted and finally he took a deep breathe and screamed out his sonic sound blast at Sora but amazingly it got rebounded sending him down onto ground really hard

"**I pity you Sylar and also I hate you for what you have done to many innocent people and to my friends, NOW IS THE TIME TO FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT SYLAR! ILLUMINATION EXPLOSION SPHERE!!!" **

Sora used all his strength in throwing his enormous celestial globe attack from his Keyblade and it headed straight for Sylar, Sylar has never been scared in all his life but he tried to deflect with all the strength he had into blocking Sora's blast, the attack was so incredibly immense to shield from, Sylar doesn't want to let it all end here, he just can't! Just trying to push it away was like holding back a Tsunami and it was getting unbearable until finally, he ran out of energy left to help him and the Illumination Explosion Sphere collided into him, creating a massive explosion that destroyed everything in that room even created a massive hole in the castle.

Everyone in the castle felt it like an Earthquake, Kairi who was awake from fainting and was in a hospital bed was immensely worried about what was happening up there "Sora…please be alive"

Just then **Yen Sid** and **Merlin** teleported where the others are in

"I say, we apologize for being late chaps!" Gruffly said Merlin who started stroking his beard in worry

"Indeed we are, we were distracted by the Heartless to prevent us from coming here but we dealt with them soon enough to get here as fast as we could" Wisely spoke Yen Sid as he can sense there was something happening from the top castle, hoping that both King Mickey and Sora are still alive.

Both Donald and Goofy bowed to them both until Yuffie came stomping up towards them "Why didn't you guys just made those Heartless disappear or created a black hole to suck them all in then!?" She yelled

"Yuffie!! Show some respect! They got here as fast as they could!" Shouted Donald

Yen Sid sighed from Yuffie's temper and tried to settle down Donald

"Well first, it be impossible for us to just make the Heartless disappear because if we did, they would reappear onto another world or Universe causing havoc to the inhabitants and second if we did create a black hole we would get sucked in as well also the planet we were on!"

Soon after Leon came through the doors with 500 knights at the ready

"Ok I gathered all the knights in the castle! Before we got he we all felt that huge tremor throughout the castle, something must've happened, either Sora has won or…"

Leon didn't want to finish off that sentence, as he did not want to think of a possibility

"I hope Sora and the King are ok" Goofy said looking really sad

"We have to get up there immediately!" Ordered Yuffie

The dust from the destroyed room was finally clearing up, everything that was in that room was all but been burnt or been turn into dust, Mickey luckily escaped the bombardment as he was inside a protective barrier Sora put on him before he used the illumination explosion sphere on Sylar, Sora was laying on the ground unconscious but he look like he was sleeping peacefully, his jacket has fallen off of him and was on the floor somewhere near, Sora throughout the blast was still holding onto the item he would never let go, Kairi's lucky charm.

The whole room was still slowly crumpling down until, there was a sudden movement from the pile of fallen blocks of debris, slowly the pile crumpled off and unbelievable, Sylar was barely alive and was desperately crawling out of the debris

"Sora…you…you really are inhuman…I will…never… ever…stop hating…you…for what you done to me!"

He cursed with a raspy voice showing that its difficult for him to talk, he needs to get out of this world and back to Maleficent's headquarters to get inside a healing pod quickly as possible, but not without sending out his parting revenge.

As Sylar opened a portal, he used what little power he had left to summon two Neo Shadow Heartless hoping that they would be able to kill Sora while he's unconscious but as he ordered them to kill Sora they were about to until, time itself has froze.

Everything in that room stopped moving at all even Sylar was frozed in the mysterious time pause, while time has frozen two people suddenly appeared into the room, one was an Asian man who wore glasses and carried a samurai sword while the other who also wielded a sword though it was different from the other one, he was more muscular while wearing a blue jacket with a 'C' symbol on the left side of his jacket also his hair was Grey in a bowlcut hairstyle

"We have arrived, but this is odd, there is no sign of that Abaddon Heartless"

They both looked around to see where they are

"Are you sure this is the correct time the Abaddon Heartless was sent to **Hiro**?"

"Of course we are in the right timeline **Trunks**, because before we left, **Timaeus** gave us the exact coordinates where Sylar sent the Heartless!"

Trunks studied the damage room to see what actually happened

"Hmm…Maybe the coordinates weren't that exact at all, because from the look of this battle damaged room, Sora must've killed Abaddon about half an hour before we got here"

Hiro was surprised to hear that Sora had killed Abaddon

"Wow! Even before unlocking the power of the Keyblade and his hidden power, Master Sora was actually capable of killing a powerful Heartless at this timeline! Amazing! But, we not going to tell Timaeus that his coordinates were wrong are we? Otherwise he'll be mad at us for being in the wrong time line again!"

But after they were talking, Trunks spotted Sora on the ground

"Hey! I found Sora!"

Both of them quickly jogged towards were Sora was lying down, Trunks checked to see if Sora was well, fortunately Sora was alive but still unconscious

"Thank Heavens that Master Sora is still alive! But I feel really upset for him"

Hiro said after he respectfully bowed to Sora, Trunks who was checking that everything is ok with Sora's condition was confused of what he meant by

"Why do you say that Hiro?"

"You know of what I mean Trunks, After this is done Master Sora will of this as one of his hardest battles of his life but he has no idea how really hard the battles and the sacrifices are going to be in the future"

Trunks realized that Hiro was right, Sora will eventually have much harder battles than this one and the sacrifices are going to be too great for him to handle but Trunks also knew something else about Sora as well

"You shouldn't worry so much about him Hiro, well sure he'll have to fight battles that are a hundred times harder than this one but he wouldn't give up so easily, I mean my Dad said that from all the warriors he has ever met and fought with, he told me that Sora was one the greatest warriors he has ever met in his life next to **Goku** and Timaeus, I mean come on! This is from **Vegeta** for cries sake!"

Hiro also agreed with Trunks, he knows that Sora is one of the greatest Heroes of all time, like the time Sora helped Peter Petrelli to save their planet from total destruction, as he agreed he spotted Sylar on the ground summoning two Heartless

"Trunks! I've found Sylar!"

Both of them leapt over to where Sylar is where he summoned the two Neo Shadow Heartless, they both know that Sylar can't move or do anything right now because everything in this room has been stopped by Hiro but they have to deal with the frozen Heartless, so first Hiro quickly brought out his samurai sword and did fast upper strike to destroy the first Heartless and Trunks brought out his sword and an instance sliced the second Heartless in a matter of seconds, when both of them have done finishing off the Sylar's Heartless they both looked down where Sylar is

"I think we so should leave now and let Sylar go"

Trunks suggested to Hiro as he was about to go over where Sora was but Hiro had different idea in mind

"Or, we could just kill him now!" Hiro said as he readied his sword to strike but Trunks blocked it with his sword

"What the Hell are you doing!? We can't kill him here at this time! If we kill Sylar now it will dramatically alter the future! Our present!"

But Hiro didn't want to listen as his mind was filled with anger but he started crying with tears running down his cheek

"I don't care! I really did to kill Sylar! He killed my best friend **Ando **after he'd sent his Heartless to the past! I must avenge him!"

Soon Hiro pushed Trunks away from Sylar, he was ready to strike down with his blade until, someone grabbed him by his arm tightly

"You should really listen to your friend, Hiro Nakamura, because it be a very, very bad idea to go through this!"

Hiro and Trunks looked round to see who stopped Hiro from finishing off Sylar, they both surprised to see that it was **The Doctor **had stopped Hiro

"Doctor? What are you doing here!?" Hiro shouted in confusion as he continued crying

"You seem to forget, I'm a **Timelord**! It be incredible foolish of me to not notice any important historical events being altered in time! Now I know that your upset about your friend's death but you can't just go back in time and change the future! The death of Ando was meant to be, after all he did sacrifice himself to save Sora's life from Sylar"

Realizing that the Doctor was absolutely right, Hiro slowly put away his sword and wiped the tears off his face "I'm ever so sorry Doctor for what I was about to do and a thousand apologizes for not listening to you Trunks"

Trunks shrugged as he got up from the floor while having a small smirk on him, he'd knew it must've been really hard for Hiro for just letting Sylar go like that

The Doctor turned his head round and noticed to see Sora on the ground and had a big grin on his face

"Oh! There you are Sora, still sleeping hard are you?"

He chuckled as he picked up Sora with both of his hands to hold him "My goodness graces! You've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were just about three years old! That was until the Full Moon came out and you erm…well…changed, I still don't like looking at Full Moons after that experience!" The Doctor knows that Sora can't hear because the time freeze and also Sora was still unconscious from his battle, soon he looked towards Hiro with a serious look

"I think its time to release the time freeze Hiro Nakamura"

To much of Hiro's disagreement of letting Sylar go was really hard for him but, he has to do it for the future but mostly for Ando, so he used his time manipulation to unfreeze time.

Once Sylar was unfrozen from Hiro's time freeze, he'd crawled inside the portal not noticing that three people were behind and disappeared along with the portal.

After Sylar escaped into the portal, Trunks could sense that large groups of people were coming towards the room

"Err…guys! Right now I can sense a group of people are coming here right this minute! We have leave now!"

"Right! Let's get rolling out of here chaperones!" loudly said The Doctor

But as they both were getting ready to go, they both notice that Hiro wasn't moving

"Come on Hiro! We have to go!"

Hiro turned round with a sad look on his face

"What's the point? When we get back to our time, Ando will still be dead"

Hiro sadly said as his head was down looking onto the floor thinking that he failed to avenge his best friend but The Doctor has some great news for him

"I need to tell you something very important Hiro, after you and Trunks went back in time and just before Sora was about to have his final battle with Sylar, he'd told me to go back in time to tell you that after he had killed Sylar, he will use the **Dragonballs **to wish Ando back to life for saving his life"

From hearing the message The Doctor just told him, Hiro was over thrilled with joy

"Master Sora really going to do that!? Really!? Then, there is hope for Ando!"

Hiro was full of so much joy and hope that he'd jumped up in the air and shouted "YATTA!!!"

Soon after Hiro's little celebration he turned towards to Trunks with a child like ambition smile

"Lets go Trunks! When we go back to our time, Ando might be brought back to life by now wondering where I have gone!"

Trunks sighed from Hiro's naïve personality, he was the one who was waiting for him! But he didn't want to say anything because he wanted to see Hiro happy again

"We be seeing you later then Doctor!" Trunks said as he did his usual salute, Hiro bowed up and down for a few times to The Doctor

"Thank you for stopping me from doing an awful mistake that would've altered time Doctor"

"No problemo! Just be careful with your powers Hiro, remember the one time you'd accidentally sent Sora and the others back in time to the Jurassic period! **Spiderman** wouldn't stop whining that he'd got chased by a pack of velociraptors!"

Hiro had forgotten about that one little mess up incident but he'd nodded to him and in a second Both Hiro and Trunks (Hiro putting his hand on Trunk's shoulder to teleport them both) vanished back into the future. As The Doctor was done waving goodbye he'd nearly forgotten about the people who were about to come into the room!

"Aww man! I forgot about the people who are coming up here!"

The Doctor started to panic in a funny kind of way while having loads of (Manga) sweatdrops and he'd quickly put Sora down on the floor near the wall next to Mickey, so that Sora could lay back there, but The Doctor was trying to stop Sora from falling onto his head on the ground about three times!

"I'm really sorry Sora but I have to go now! Hope we be able to see each other again…when you're not out cold or transformed!"

He'd soon started running towards the TARDIS like a panicking little girl

"GOOD LUCK ON FINDING THE OTHER **PROTECTORS**! ALSO GOOD LUCK ON SEARCHING FOR YOUR DAD!

After he'd shouted, he was quickly inside the TARDIS and started it up and soon, it slowly disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7: Sora's Promise

Chapter 7 Sora's Promise

**(To the very cool dudes who are reading my story, I am so sorry for taking so long on this…again! My animation course at College is really hard to do and update on my work! XD So please, please, please forgive me, Chaoslord680 over and out.)**

"Oh man! This is getting so boring!"

Jack Spicer moaned as he was pacing up and down the room where he was designing his new and upgraded Jackbots while Ty Lee who was also in the same room was practicing both her acrobatic and gymnastic skills on a balance beam

"How comes your bored? You seem to do loads of interesting stuff you do, plus aren't you amazed to find out that there are so many different kinds of worlds and universes out there?"

She asked him, while she was doing a perfect handstand and then somersaulted off the beam, landing next to where Jack was pacing, Jack sighed and sat down onto his office chair and wheeled towards his desk where it had loads of his plans of evil plans he had worked on

"Yeah, of course I'm psyched about other planets and stuff but I'm just so annoyed that I didn't received the powers of the Heartless! I mean, come on! I may not be one of the greatest evil geniuses of all time, but I'm still useful…at least, I think I am? Besides I'm still tired from my first mission"

After that he'd groaned while at the same time banged his forehead onto the desk, he'd failed to realize that there was a board pin on the desk, which he just banged his head onto, so now he has a pin stuck into his forehead which he doesn't know, while turning round to talk to Ty Lee, she shrieked and quickly putting her hand over her mouth from upon seeing it on there!

Jack had confused look on him from her reaction, wondering what was the shriek was for, but he'd shrugged it off and folded his arms on the desk and placed his chin upon it, soon after his eyes quickly looked towards Ty Lee as he had an question to ask her

"So umm…Ty Lee, I've been meaning to ask you something" Jack quietly asked as he started fidgeting around with his fingers nervously "When we first met each other couple days ago…why did you erm…kiss me on the cheek before you left? After that his face was blushing with bright red.

Ty Lee blinked from Jack's question, as it sounded a bit silly to ask about

"Oh that! It was my culture's way for women of saying hello or goodbye to someone you know or met"

Soon after saying that, she suddenly realized of what he meant by "Wait! Did you thought that it was sign of…love?" Immediately she started blushing too but Jack panicked, as he didn't want to tell her that he has feeling for her…let!

"Oh no no no no! I was just wondering…t-that's all, I-I mean…y-yeah…its just-t…cultural to do t-the erm…kissing. Oh I almost forgot! I err… need to umm…create some design plans for my err…new line of Jackbots!"

He nervously laughed as he desperately gathered some random pieces of papers and stuff to pretend that he was doing something, as he was too embarrassed to talk.

Ty Lee was about to tell him of the pin on his forehead but both of them suddenly saw a portal opened up in the room making them surprised from it just appearing like that, both of them thought that Sylar was back from his mission but for a while nothing was coming out of it

"Huh, that's strange, I thought for sure that Sylar was coming through…" Jack was suddenly interrupted and lost for words, as Sylar's body dropped out of the portal, Both Ty Lee and Jack screamed from upon seeing that Sylar might be dead from all the tremendous damage that was inflicted upon him

"OH MY GOD!! SYLAR!!!" Jack shouted as he swiftly went beside Sylar, trying to see if he's still alive by checking his pulse

"Is...is he…dead?" Ty lee fearfully asked Jack, as she has never seen so many injuries before in her life, Jack was about to reply until, Sylar quickly grabbed Jack's wrist tightly

"I-I need…I need to…go to…a healing…pod!" He spoke in a raspy voice because even talking was ever so painful for him then all of a sudden he'd went unconscious.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Ty Lee managed to carry Sylar to the Medical facility section of the castle. Pete who was reading a comic was shocked to see his friend in such a critical state, Sylar was carefully placed inside the pod not before removing his damaged armor and belt leaving him only in his boxers. One of the new members who was a doctor called **Doctor Octopus** who had four long metal mechanical claw-like tentacles that is permanently bonded onto his spinal structure. He quickly placed a breather mask around Sylar's mouth so he could breathe while the healing pods water like liquid could heal his injuries.

"It's a miracle that Mr Gabriel is still alive from these injuries! From the look of his wounds and the scar on his back, his opponent must've been very powerful indeed, the person he was battling against, Sora right? I read the information about him of his Keyblade, saying that he is a very power warrior, but I did not imagine that he would be so deadly!"

As Doctor Octopus spoke while he was checking the results on Sylar's health conditions on the computer screen also analyzing Sylar's physical and mental health on the control keyboard with his four metal tentacles, both Jack and Ty Lee looked worried

"I really hope he's going to be ok" Ty Lee said as she was worried about Sylar

"Yeah, me too" Jack spoke while he placed his hand onto Ty Lee's shoulder

Soon another new member who was also a doctor came in but he was different from Doctor Octopus as he wore a cryogenic suit and glass helmet and his skin was ice blue he is called **Mr. Freeze**, he helped Doctor Octopus with analyzing the data of Sylar's condition, then soon after they have both finished.

Mr. Freeze went over to tell Jack and Ty Lee about Sylar's condition in his cold chilly voice

"Do not worry anymore you two, you friend is still alive, but he will need to stay in the healing pod for about five weeks or more, so that all his injuries can be fully healed but, unfortunately the scar on his back cannot be healed over, but still, he is very, very lucky to be still alive, even in his critical condition"

After Mr. Freeze announced the good news to Jack and Ty Lee; both of them sighed in relief for Sylar, until they heard someone behind them talking rudely about Sylar with a venomous, cold hearted voice

"I don't see the point on why we have to keep this 'Failure' alive! He didn't even accomplished his mission on killing the Keyblader, so he crawls back here hoping for a second chance! How truly pathetic for someone who thinks of himself so powerful and mighty"

They all turned round to see that a man with long black hair, pale white skin, yellow-ochre snake slitted eyes, white robe with a dark green turtle neck and a large purple belt

"Don't you have anything else to do other than insulting a critically injured patient, **Orochimaru**!?"

Doctor Octopus loudly spoke with a irritated tone as he can't stand someone so hard-hearted, even he wouldn't say something so cruel

"If I can recall! I can say whatever I want, Doctor **Otto Octavius**! Because of two good reasons, firstly, Maleficent made me **Head of Science & Research Development**, thus making me your superior and also I can easily kill you with the various kinds of Jutsu that I know and created, in ways that you could never have imagined!"

He'd sinisterly threatened both Doctor Octopus and Mr Freeze saying that if that if they would show him any disrespect he could finish them off with ease. As Jack and Ty Lee, both whom don't want to get in the middle of this, try and slowly walk away.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a large green python slithered around Jack Spicer, making him squeal like a little girl and making everyone (except for Orochimaru) turn round in shock of the snake, Jack was shivering and sweating in so much fear because he has Ophidiophobia (a fear of snakes) and he really doesn't want to be strangled to death or bitten by it

"You may want to stay perfectly still, boy, for my lovely pet hasn't had a decent meal, in a long time"

"Oh yeah, doing this to scare the life out the poor boy truly shows that you're not a person to be messed with!"

Mr Freeze sarcastically spoke as he thinks it extremely cowardly, doing this horrible act to prove that he's supreme

"You might want to speak in a nicer and more respectable tone Freeze! I already know why you accepted Maleficent's offer, working for her as one of her Scientists just so you can find a cure for a frozen corpse that you call a wife!"

From hearing this made Mr Freeze full of explosive fury, never he will allow someone to insult his beloved wife like that, and lives!

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY WIFE **NORA**!!!"

Immediately, Mr Freeze brought out his freeze gun as he was about to freeze Orochimaru into a solid block of ice, from upon seeing this, Orochimaru instinctively summoned two giant venomous anacondas from under his sleeves, ready for them strike at Freeze with poisonous fangs, they were both about to attack each other until, someone landed beside Orochimaru, it was Orochimaru's second in-command ninja **Kabuto**, he has Grey colored hair in a pony tail hair style, round glasses, purple shirt and a white undershirt and his headband has a music note symbol on it, representing himself as a Sound Ninja

"This has better be important Kabuto, I'm about to show Mr Freeze of what happens to those who dare to challenge me!" Orochimaru snarled as he really hates interruptions

"Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru, but Maleficent has summoned you for your presence to her, immediately"

To the annoyance of this interruption, Orochimaru cannot ignore Maleficent's demands, so to his displeasure, he will have to leave the fight between him and Mr Freeze

"Do not think that I will forget all about this, Freeze!"

Soon after Both he and Kabuto swiftly vanished to Maleficent's meeting, Mr. Freeze was still angry about Orochimaru insulting his beloved wife like that, but he took a deep breathe and breathed out slowly so he can put away his anger somewhere deep in his mind, he just wants to see his wife well again so that they can live their precious life together but to gain that goal will take loads of immense research to find a possible cure and not to mention following whatever Maleficent's orders will. But he has three closes things to him that will hopefully help him towards his purpose. Love, Determination and most importantly, Hope.

After Orochimaru had left, the snake that was around Jack suddenly disappeared into smoke. Jack, who fell onto the floor, had never been so relived in his life to be alive. He hated snakes!

Ty Lee who was extensively worried about Jack quickly gave him a really big hug

"Oh Jack! I was so worried!! I thought you were going to get bitten!" Soon after she hugged him more tightly, to Jack's own enjoyment!

"Thanks Ty…I'm really glad that I've became friends with a great, caring person like you"

He said as he was blushing from Ty Lee's hug, but unfortunately their cute hug was interrupted

"Oh please! Jack! Get a room!"

Both of them turned to see that Chase Young was there, tapping his foot as he was annoyed of waiting

"Maleficent wants to know if you have received the information that we need for 'Project Dark Apostle' from the same world that Sylar's from"

"Yeah, yeah! I've got it, its in my pocket" Jack said in annoyed tone as he was enjoying the hug from Ty lee

"I've got the information onto a disk from that geneticists professor guy from his apartment, the guy's name was…**Mohinder Suresh**…I think, anyway, I was lucky to escape! That crazy guy almost shot me!"

* * *

**(One day ago, New York )**

On the usual busy streets of New York, in a small apartment building was an Indian geneticist professor called **Mohinder Suresh**. He working around his small built lab in his apartment, he had dark tan skin, black curly hair, and his accent was a mix of both American and Indian. He was researching about the different kinds of genetic material that he had found from his father's work and he was looking through his father's theories about **Human Evolution** and how it could be possible for some people to have amazing superhuman abilities.

But soon he stopped for moment, he couldn't shake it off, he still couldn't stop remembering the terrifying event that happened a week ago, both him and **Peter ****Petrelli** barely escaped with their lives whenSylar was here looking for the long list of people who have abilities.

He could still remember the agonizing pain of being pinned on top of his old apartment's ceiling by Sylar.

"Right! That's it!" Mohinder spoke to himself after he firmly closed his laptop on his desk "I shouldn't just be sitting around here and keep remembering that incident!"

He wants to do something else for a little while, but the only problem was, he didn't know what to do. After fiddling around with his pen for about five minutes, his stomach started growling.

"I think I'll get a burger from down town"

So soon, he'd took off his lab coat and put on his coat from the coat hooks on his wall, as soon as he got all his stuff such as his keys, wallet, watch et. He was ready to go to eat a 100% fat, greasy, unhealthy American burgers that would most definitely make a person overweight and could give them heart problems and possibly body damages.

But still he wants to try it.

But before he left his apartment room. He locked his door that had four different kinds of locks on it so that no one will try and break in.

As he left from his apartment onto the street, he'd failed to realize that someone, who was leaning next to the building while reading a newspaper, was in fact Jack Spicer who was waiting for the opportunity to break into Mohinder's room

"Man! That guy took forever to come out there! I was really getting sick of reading this stupid boring article about **Nathan Petrelli** to become a stupid Congressman!"

He'd soon chucked the newspaper away and quickly went into the building, as he was inside, Jack spotted the various locks on Mohinder's door, Jack raised his eyebrow from looking at it and just thinking, how pathetically easy it is.

"Oh dear! What shall I ever do with this locked door?!" Jack said in a sarcastic tone, then slowly he started to have his evil big grin

"Maybe I should knock first, just to be polite, yeah ok, I'll knock first, **Fist of Tebigong**!!!"

He'd brought out from his pocket an ancient brass gauntlet onto his right hand and with ease, demolished the front door into a pile of broken wood with only one punch, then soon he'd said his favorite movie catchphrase scene.

"HERE'S JACKIE!!!"

Quickly he stepped inside. As he was putting back the Fist of Tebigong into his coat pocket, he'd realized that he forgot that he had a laser gun in there.

Jack started looking around for the genetic data.

He'd checked the piles of documents files on one table, checked all the draws, the bin and then quickly he got bored so he went to the kitchen and found a box of donuts.

As Jack walked backed into the room while eating a chocolate donut, his eye spotted something that made him get really spooked out. It was a photograph of a painting of New York exploding.

"Whoa…That's…disturbing! Wonder who painted it?"

He'd soon started looking for info again, forty five minutes later, Jack still hasn't found it let and he was getting worried that Mohinder will come back any second

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!! Where the hell would that stupid scientist put the stupid information!?"

In his anger, Jack slammed the his fist onto a random desk, then he loudly cried in pain from his hand being hurt. While kissing his hand better, he'd realized where the information could be hidden. On Mohinder Suresh's computer!

Jack, upon realizing this, smacked himself on the face "DUH! Why didn't I check the computer first?!" So quickly he got himself a chair and started up the computer, as he was on it, there was password lock on Suresh's file, being annoyed of this, Jack linked up his hacker gadget into it to get instant unlock on the file, then soon it started downloading all the information from Suresh's computer

"Who said that I had to be fair?" He spoke to himself

Suddenly there was a noise outside that made Jack panic because he knew that Mohinder is back

"Crap! I gotta hide! But where!?"

Quickly Jack spotted a desk to hide under while trying not to make a sound.

Mohinder ran into his room from seeing the broken pieces of his door on the floor and looked around the room to see what happened

"Oh my God! Is **Sylar** here!? Was he looking for the list!?" He thought panickingly.

Mohinder immediately rushed to one of his draws and got out a handgun that he keeps there for him to use against any trespassers, he'd loaded the bullets into the gun's cylinder slowly as slowly crept around his room. He was trying to be careful with each step from not making a creak on the floor, his heart was pumping wildly inside him fear as he goes deeper into the apartment. Then suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him and with instinct his twisted round to point his gun at where the noise came from. But fortunately it was only a black and white cat that belonged to one of his neighbors, Mohinder lowered his gun slowly while breathing relief "Consider yourself lucky that you still have your nine lives, you stupid cat!" he said in both a relief and annoyed tone to the cat.

As Mohinder was about to put away his gun, he heard a loud crashing sound nearby him on his left, he'd turned round, seeing that Jack got his right leg tangled up with the computer wires making the computer to fall. The only word that kept on going in his head was "Aww…Crap!"

Mohinder was surprised to see that it was only a weird geeky kid that broke into his lab and not Sylar but he thought how did this odd looking kid break down his locked bolted door?

"Who are you!? And how did you get in here!?"

Jack got the wires off his leg and he'd stand up with a nervous smile

"You should feel so honored to be near **MY** presence Mohinder Suresh! For you see, I am the Duke of Mayhem! The Warlord of Chaos! The Ingenious and Handsome Scientist of Doom! The Destroyer of Hope! The Almighty Master of Devastation and Lord of Evil! **I am Jack Spicer**! **Evil Boy Genius!!! BAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

After doing his speech Jack did a really weird pose that he thinks is super cool, while Mohinder (who had manga dread lines and sweatdrops) from seeing the pose thinks that its both stupid and very disturbing

"Erm… Yeah…Never heard of you"

From hearing this, Jack was in shock, how can no-one know of the devilishly handsome evil boy genius of Jack Spicer!? He thought to himself as he had sad puppy eyes from not being known of while being upset for not being taken seriously, again!

"Enough! Why did you break into my apartment? And what purpose do you have here!?" Mohinder demanded an answer from Jack as he pointed the gun at him

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy with that gun Suresh!" Jack panicked from the gun being pointed at him

Mohinder soon realized that this weirdo somehow knows his name "How do you my name err…Jack?"

Jack's facial expression changed from being panicky to being bold but still a little scared

"Ermm…Yeah about that, You'll see, I'm not allowed to tell you that kind of information otherwise the organization, that I work for, they'll do something to me that is far much worser than death" He said as he tried to lower Mohinder's gun with his finger

Mohinder had a confused look on his face from hearing that, what did he meant by 'They will do something to me that is far worse than death'?"

"So what can be so much worser than 'Death' then?"

"What can be so worse than death you say? Simple. Being turned into a **Heartless**!"

Jack told simply

Mohinder was bewildered from what Jack just said, A Heartless!? What is that supposed to mean? Some kind of unbearable torture?, Mohinder thought

"Look, I don't want to waste anymore time! I've been sent here to look for some information about 'Genetic Engineering', a friend of mine told me that you'll be the person who might have this data, anyways, I got the genetic info now and its all thanks to my new friend best friend!"

Mohinder was suspicious about his 'Friend' and how does Jack's friend know so much about?

"This friend of yours, who is he?"

"You should know him quite well, Suresh! Only you, some cheerleader and some other guy are the only people who have ever escaped from him!"

From hearing Jacks answer, Mohinder suddenly got pale in the face and he started shaking in fear from realizing of whom Jack was talking about

"Y-You…Y-Your not talking about…**Sylar**…Are you!?"

"Oh! So you do know him then, that's good, because he doesn't want you to forget the last time you last saw him"

Mohinder couldn't believe from what he heard as he was now full of trembling fear, this teenager knows that evil psychopath that murdered his father and tried to kill me?! If this kid is involved with Sylar, then there is only one thing he has to do, kill him.

"If you're in-leagued with Sylar, then you leave me no option, I'm sorry but, you'll have to die!"

Mohinder pointed the gun at Jack's head making Jack whimper like a puppy and then making him cry spraying (manga)

"OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I"LL DO ANYTHING!!! PLEASE SPARE ME!!!"

Jack suddenly dropped onto the floor while his head was facing down at the floor and continued begging

"Why shouldn't I!? I bet you and Sylar must've already killed innocent people already! Right now I could pull this trigger and have your brains splatter across the room!!"

But Mohinder can't do it for some reason, he doesn't want to be a killer, but this nerdy teenager is allied with Sylar, what is he going to do?

While Mohinder was deciding on what to do with Jack's fate, Jack who was on the floor lifted his head up slightly trying to see what's happening until he looked behind Suresh

"GET HIM NOW SYLAR!!"

From Jack shouting that name, Mohinder was struck with more fear than ever before, can Sylar really be here!? If so, it means that Suresh should be dead by now! Forcing himself to overcome his fears, Mohinder turned round to face Sylar while pointing his gun, but for some reason. No one was there behind him

"What the!?…Where's…"

Before he could finish saying anything else, Jack tripped him down onto the floor

"Psych! Loser!"

Mohinder just realized what happened, he was tricked!

"You little bastard! You tricked me!!"

Jack who was now standing started doing his (weird) evil laugh

"What did you expect from me? I'm evil! Of course I was lying!"

"Shame, because I was going to let you live!"

Quickly Mohinder pointed his gun at Jack and fired, but Jack was luckily prepared for this

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!!!"

Jack was able to dodge the bullet by using an ancient coin enabling him to do a high backflip from where he was standing to the exit, Mohinder was caught off guard from seeing such agility from such a out of shape teenager

"How…How did you do that!?"

As Jack turned round while smiling devilishly gave Suresh the finger

"Sorry Suresh, but that's a trademark secret! And once again, thanks for the data, Loser! Cya!"

After saying his farewells, Jack activated a device on one of his gloves, that created a similar version of a dark portal but it had more of a blue color effect and was more zig zaged, Soon as the portal appeared Jack quickly jumped inside.

* * *

**(Maleficent's castle, present)**

"Not bad for my first mission, don't you think Chase?" Jack asked in a happy and cheerful mood

"Like I could care less!" Chase spoke out in an annoyed voice, as he was tired of listening to Jack's story.

"Just give me the data you've obtained so I can get Maleficent's damn meeting over and done with"

With a annoyed grunt, Jack dugged his hand into his pocket and took out the CD containing the Genetic data and handed it to Chase

"While I'm at the meeting, you should go and look for **Wuya**, she senses that another **Shen Gong Wu **has revealed itself somewhere on our planet, so TRY and make yourself useful for once and get it before the **Xiaolin Monks** get there first. Also after you have done that, try and find this individual called **Mojo Jojo**, he heard about the Organization and he wants to join, his location on the planet he's on is called '**Townsville**' so try and search out for him, understood?"

Quickly, Jack Spicer saluted to him "Sir! Yes sir!" He loudly spoke in an army voice

Before Chase left, he'd noticed something on Jack's forehead

"You do realize that you have a board pin stuck on you forehead, don't you?"

Soon enough he left for the meeting, Jack didn't know what Chase was on about until he felt what was on his forehead, and then soon he'd discovered it was on there and it started bleeding. He was then running around panicking about it, while Ty Lee was trying to calm him down.

When Chase Young went inside the meeting room, it was very gloomy inside but it did have some candle lights around the place, he'd soon spotted Maleficent, Orochimaru and three new members sitting down on the same table where he was sitting down on the first meeting

"Ah! Chase Young, so good of you to join us for our meeting" Maleficent calmly spoke while drinking red wine from whom Pete, though for some reason is dressed as a butler, gave to her while holding a silver tray holding a wine bottle and seven wine glasses, as Chase sat down with his arms folded, Pete hastily went beside him and offered some wine, but Chase declined it

"I don't drink alcohol, I only drink water, milk and green tea"

Soon after saying that, one of the people on the table began laughing in a mocking and cold tone

"How very healthy of you to not drink any wine, it sounds ridiculous if you ask me!" Muttered Orochimaru after he drank bit of his wine then licking the wine off his lips with his long snake like tongue

"You follow your way of living Orochimaru, and I follow my way, got it?!" Chase answered back while glaring with his vicious reptile silted eyes at Orochimaru

"Enough you two! There are more important matters to intend to, so please, let us start our meeting already" Maleficent demanded with a steel-cold stern voice

"Well at least this is better than having a meeting with my stock holders and business financiers at **LexCorp**" Spoke out a bald man called **Lex Luthor**, who was wearing a very fine and expensive business suit.

After everyone except for Chase had their red wine, they begun the meeting

"Did Jack Spicer succeed in his mission, obtaining the genetic data from Doctor Mohinder Suresh, Chase Young?"

"Surprisingly for once, he was able to accomplish something in his life!"

Soon Chase took out the CD and slid it across the table to Maleficent while she was smiling as she enjoys when things turn out as planned

"But, unfortunately the same cannot be said for Sylar, it seems that he has failed in his mission in assassinating Sora, when he returned, it looked as though he was on the brink of death"

Maleficent remained silent from hearing this, she kept on starring at her wine glass while she was stirring it

"What did you expect from a pathetic Human? Humans are weak and primitive, consumed with their own hatred and greed, Sylar has failed in his mission, so therefore we no longer need him"

Said a teenager who was about between his sixteens, he had long brown hair reaching past his waist, wearing a white cloak that covers his upper body, pair of baggy pants and he's wearing crimson fingerless gauntlets with small protrusions where the knuckles are.

From hearing this, Maleficent raised her brow in a surprised expression

"Failed? What do you mean by that **Zeke Asakura**?"

Everyone in the room turned their heads round facing Maleficent with surprised and confused look on their faces

"I don't understand what you mean by, Sylar failed to kill the Keybearer and you say he hasn't failed? Care to explain?" Loudly spoke out a large muscled man who sported a crimson general uniform along with large silver shoulder plates and a black cloak also he was wearing a red general cap with a silver skull insignia.

Quickly, Maleficent took a sip from her wine before explaining her reasons

"I'll be happy to explain **M. Bison**, it is true that Sylar failed to kill Sora, but that wasn't his true objective, for you see, his mission wasn't to kill Sora, but to obtain a sample of DNA"

"A sample of DNA? What are you going to do with it then, hmm? Create some kind of biological weapon?"

Asked a egg-shape bodied scientist who wears a red vest, black trousers that was worn up high near his chest and he wore blue spectacles also he had long pointed out orange moustache and a big long nose, he'd sounded intrigued from hearing this

"Your quite right **Doctor Eggman**, I am going to use the sample so that it can aid us in our goals and the true purposes of the Organization! But when I'm done with the sample, it won't just be our own normal weapon, but an unstoppable living-breathing weapon! "

Everyone was more shocked from hearing this, an unstoppable living weapon? What is she planning? Everyone was thinking the same thoughts

"Are you saying that you're planing to create…a _clone_?" Lex Luthor asked because now this meeting is getting interesting, he was thinking that if this clone could be able to become unstoppable, then it could actually accomplish in killing a certain 'superhero' that he hates so much in his entire life,

"As always Luthor, your brilliancy has provided you to find the most excellent answer, yes, I am planning to create a clone from the blood sample for '**Project Dark Apostle**', with the genetic data from Suresh also including the technological support from your company LexCorp, Doctor Doom's regional finance and technology research, M. Bison's **Shadowlaw **crime organization technology on both fighting research and biological genetics data, both Vexus and Starscream's extraterrestrial science, Orochimaru's expert skills on modifying the DNA and then hopefully the soon to be new members will share their technology as well, not forgetting that with the of Zeke Asakura's ability as a **Shaman**, he's able to gather enough dark spirits to form them together to create the clone's soul, making it pure evil! And also the knowledge on creating a clone, luckily I stumbled upon it while searching around the castle, the files that I discovered were once belonged to a scientist called **Vexen** who was once a member of a group of Nobodies called '**Organization XIII**', And finally! The source of power for the clone, you all may not be aware of this but recently, I have finally caught the perfect host for the power source, he is a very infamous warrior who has killed many innocent people and destroyed quite a few planets in his life, no one knows of his past history, but the only information that a few people know is that he is called **Sephiroth**"

Mostly everyone was smiling of the formulated layout of the Clone's design while Zeke remained silent of the idea while he looked unhappy for some reason then without warning Chase spoke out in his usual uncaring voice

"So basically we're going to have a clone of Sora on our side then? You know, you could've have simply told us that rather than doing that long speech!"

"Sora? Who said anything about having a clone of Sora?" Maleficent asked confusingly, now everyone was surprised by this because they thought they were having a clone of Sora

"We're not having a clone of the Keybearer!? Then…then who's damn blood sample is it then!?" Angrily shouted out Orochimaru when he slammed his fist onto the table with much frustration as he really, really hates being left out the loop, everyone wants to know the exact same thing as well, while some are beginning to think that Maleficent isn't really telling them everything that they needed to know

"Now, now everyone, please be calm, I know it was quite rude of me for not telling you all whose blood sample it belongs to and I apologize for that, the blood sample that we have in our possession belongs to an…treacherous individual who is friends with Sora, he was once on my side and he had the power of Darkness, until he **betrayed and killed me**!" Maleficent's last sentence had such hate and vexation that she glared at he wine goblet with so much wrath, until suddenly it had a crack on it.

Some of people from seeing what happened started to grew wary from seeing a tiny example of Maleficent's seer force of will power, except for Chase who was hardly fringed from witnessing it, soon he asked Maleficent a question that they all needed to know

"So this person is an ally of Sora then? Then what's his name?"

Maleficent had her fingers near her lips as she doesn't like to bring up the traitors name but she had no choice but to speak his name

"The traitor's name is…**Riku**…anyway the meeting's is finished, does anyone have any questions before you leave?"

Orochimaru stood up from the table while he had a sinister grin on him

"As the **Head of Science & Research Development**, I am more than honored to be part of creating this unstoppable creature!"

Maleficent just remembered something important that she forgot tell Orochimaru

"Thank you for being part of the project, but, about the whole head thing…"

From hearing this from Maleficent made Orochimaru stare at her with a puzzled look on him

"What about it?! You haven't just decided to replace me, **HAVE YOU**!?!

Orochimaru demanded as he looked like he was on the verge of exploding in anger

"No, no, no, no of course not, I'm trying say that, your not going to be the only person being Head of Science & Research Development"

Orochimaru was enraged from hearing this, he should be the only one doing it, he thought, HE!

"If I'm not the only Head of Science & Research Development, then…who else is?!"

Maleficent put down her wine goblet and got up from her chair

"From now on, the only people who are in charge of Project 'Dark Apostle' are Orochimaru, Lex Luthor, Doctor Doom and another New Member who'll very soon called **Mister Sinister,** who's life is strictly dedicated on Genetics. If there is no more questions to ask, then all of you are free to go, except for Chase Young whom I need to speak to"

Everyone except Chase got up and walked towards the door, Lex Luthor was about to go until he almost forgot to inform Maleficent about a 'certain' someone that he needs to tell her

"I nearly forgot, a person that I 'unfortunately' know heard that I was joining your organization and he wanted to me to give you his 'calling card' " Then soon he gave Maleficent what appeared to be a 'Joker card' and left, while Zeke was about to go, until Chase spoke to him

"You seemed depressed when Maleficent spoke about the clone's creation, do mind telling me why?

Zeke sighed in a tired tone, he just wants to leave the room and get back to his plans of the **Shaman King Tournament** but he can see that Chase isn't like the other people in the meeting who are only interested in their selfish goals

"Frankly I don't approve of Maleficent's motives, they seem so…what's the word I'm looking for…Dark, and also I don't like the other members here either because, what do you expect from humans? Their just in this organization just so that they can get their grubby corrupted hands on conquering their worlds and being powerful, the only reason why I joined is because I want to save my planet, making it a world where only shaman and nature co-exist and the virus that is called the human race is wiped out of existence, making it a peaceful world where there is no more evil, no more wars, no more hatred"

"So basically, you're goal is to be the savior of your kind, by doing Genocide on the humans? How ironic" Chase sniggered before he quickly glared at Orochimaru as he went out of the room

"Perhaps, but as they say, to get rid of the Cancer, find the best possible cure, and my best option is to become the **Shaman King**, now that I have told you my goals, what exactly is _**your**_ goal? Because you may have an dark essence but you seem very different from the others"

Chase had his hands together, he was trying to think on what to say about his goal

"If you must know, my goal is to fight the greatest warriors in existence throughout the known universes, because when I have the honor of defeating them, nothing will stop me from fulfilling my destiny!"

From hearing this made Zeke interested seeing how both of them are different but have unique goals

"Fascinating, while I seek my goal of the continuation of my Shaman species, you seek your goal at having an honorable battle with the greatest warriors of all time in hopes of finding your destiny, you and I should talk with each other more often"

Chase was kind of surprised of hearing this, he thought no-one would be interested in his goal before and soon after, he started to have a small smile on him

"Nice idea, maybe sometime when we're free, you could maybe come round to my fortress, if you want to"

Soon after Zeke started to smile as well

"Sounds like a generous thought, sure, I would be honored to come, now if you excuse me I have to go and do some planning, farewell"

Soon Zeke left the room while waving goodbye to Chase.

Chase sat up from his and walked towards where Maleficent was, as he was curious of why she wanted him to stay behind

"Ok Maleficent, so why did you want me to stay behind for? There'd better be a good reason for me being here"

Just as Maleficent finished her wine from her goblet, she got up while smiling

"There is a very good reason for you staying behind"

Before she could say anything else, Chase interrupted her and spoke out something that has been bugging him since the beginning of the meeting

"Before you say anything else, I need you to explain three things that have been bothering me, first, why were there two extra goblets on the table when your servant was passing them out? I know that one of the drinks was for me but whom does the other one belong to? Was it for someone who couldn't make it to the meeting? Second, does this Organization actually have a name? Because it better not be anything stupid like **The Masters of Evil **or **The Legion of Doom** or anything like that! And finally, how will we know which planets the chosen seven reside on to attack? I mean, they could be in any universe!"

Maleficent smiled as he asked her those two questions

"You amaze me of your incredible instincts of spotting the slightest differences. For your first question, the goblet is for someone else, he's a dear old friend of mine, he is arriving but I asked him to come after the meeting is over so that we could discuss something that is beyond ancient! For your second question, for the name of our organization, it is known as '**The Pantheon of the Eclipse**' and for your final question, unknown to Sylar, while he was battling against Sora and his pathetic friends, I asked **Frenzy**, one of the **Decepticons**, to go there and quickly scan the co-ordination disks of which planet and universe the chosen ones live"

"Yeah, speaking about that" Chase announced to her about the new topic "So, which planet are we going to take action against first then?"

"Well…" Maleficent spoke in a deciding tone "I think it would be best if we should target the two planets that are already in this solar system, but the first planet that we should attack would be where **The Agent **lives, the individual's location on that planet in a town called, **Middleton**"

Soon after hearing that, Chase noticed something different about the glass goblet, it had a different kind of liquid in it, he went to the table and picked up the goblet and smelled it so that he can see if he recognized its scent, then suddenly his eyes were widen in shock as he found out what the liquid is, he'd quickly turned round facing Maleficent with a shocked and confused look on his face

"Tell me…why is it that your 'old friend's' goblet is filled not with red wine that you gave to the others, but full with **BLOOD**!?" Chase demanded as he was disgusted beyond belief of finding out what it is, but immediately from demanding an answer, he suddenly felt cold fear crawling up his spine making his heart pound faster than it ever has, somehow, there was some kind of immense dark, evil force right behind him and Chase couldn't believe that he felt such fear in centuries, then finally, the unknown individual spoke to him in an deep transylvanian accent

"Excuse me, but I believe that alluring drink is mine"

Chase slowly turned round while desperately trying to stop shaking in fear, to see who this dark person is and when he did, his throat suddenly turned dried and he gulped in fright.

The creature looked human with black long hair tied back into a pony tail, pale white skin, dark regal blue eyes, his clothes are 18th century Victorian black clothes and jacket with bright gold buttons on them and finally he was missing one of his fingers on his right hand.

"**Count Dracula**! My dear old friend, welcome to my new castle, it is ever so good to see your handsome face again"

Maleficent greeted her old friend by doing a curtsey

"I am more than honored to be here and to be reunited with an old friend, it is so great to see you again Maleficent! How long has it been since we last met? A century or two?"

Dracula spoke respectfully while bowing gentlemanly and soon kissed Maleficent's hand making her blush, until Chase did false cough to remind them what they're supposed to be doing

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to introduce each other! Chase, this is Count Dracula, who's home planet resides to one the darkest parts of the known Universes. And Count Dracula, this Chase Young, who is exceptionally powerful immortal warrior from the planet where the **Shen Gong Wu **artifacts are hidden"

Both Dracula and Chase did a handshake, Chase however couldn't believe how cold Dracula's hands were even though Chase is wearing his armored gauntlets

"I have heard many things about you, Mister Chase Young, You used to be on the side of good until that small but incredible powerful being named **Hannibal Roy Bean** turned you evil and I also heard you doublecrossed him and imprisoned him for eternity in the '**Ying-Yang World**' "

Soon after handshaking Chase, he picked up and sipped his blood filled goblet like it was sipping rich red wine and after drinking it, he had a dribble of blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Unfortunately, I've only heard of your name once from a rumor a couple hundred years ago, but the strange thing is that the rumor I heard about you was that, you were dead"

Dracula looked down to his blood full goblet while stirring it

"Well…that rumor is actually true, but I didn't just die, oh no-no-no! I was murdered! I was born in 1422, died in 1462 and then reborn on the same year because fortunately, someone was watching over me, but it wasn't by God's doing…it was by **THE DEVIL** HIMSELF! I made a deal between me and the Devil, he would grant me new life if I drink the blood of others thus making me a Vampire! Both immortal and indestructible!"

Chase then leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed

"So, who was the person who murdered you then?" He asked as he wants to know more information from him

"The person who killed me was an immortal, way before I became one myself, he is usually known as '_The Left Hand of God_' but his real name is **Gabriel Van Helsing**! Anyway, lets not forget about what Maleficent wants to discuss to about"

"Thank you Count Dracula, now then, lets start discussion quickly because I don't want to keep Dracula from his three vampire brides for too long"

"DRACULA HAS THREE VAMPIRE BRIDES!?!" Thought Chase, as he was surprised from hearing it. All three of them sat down to the table, Dracula noticed that Maleficent's servant Pete was shaking from fear because of Dracula being a vampire and all

"Don't be frightened, I don't bite…that much!" Dracula spoke while showing off his fangs making Pete go all pale of fear, suddenly Pete ran out the meeting room for his life

"Was it something I said?" Dracula asked in confusion.

After Maleficent had finished drinking her wine, she promptly started talking to both Chase and Dracula

"The reason why I asked you two to be here is because I need to ask you both a question"

"And that is?" Asked Chase

"Do you two know what the most ancient force in existence is?"

Both Chase and Dracula looked confused from where this is going

"Well…I don't really know, is it the **Spear of Destiny**? **Mjolnir**? **Pandora's Box**?" Dracula suggested

"What kind of power do you mean by? A kind of power that belongs to race? Like maybe what Starscream told me once about **The Dynasty of Primes**? Or what Doctor Doomtold me about cosmic beings such as **The Watcher's**, **The Beyonder**, **Galactus** or maybe **The Celestials**? Chase suggested as well

Maleficent sighed

"No, not quite, something more ancient, or even beyond ancient"

Neither Chase or Dracula had any idea of the concept, Chase was about to say something about ancient race he heard about once called the** Time Lords**, but he thought that Maleficent may say the same thing again

"It doesn't matter if you both don't know what I'm talking about, I'll tell you two what kind of ancient power that I recently discovered"

"Does this have anything to do with **Kingdom Hearts** and The Heartless God **Xehanort**?"

Chase asked

"Indeed, for you all see, once we found the four Keyblade relics and released Xehanort from his eternal prison, he will summon the power of Kingdom Hearts, when Xehanort is in possession of Kingdom Hearts, we will use it to find the most ancient and unimaginable power that has existed from the very beginning life itself! Tell me you two, have you ever heard anything about '**The Balance of Creation**' before?"

* * *

Everywhere around was fuzzy making it difficult to see, there wasn't any sound anywhere and everything was in black, gray and white, Sora didn't know what was happening, did he die? No he couldn't have died, he remembers defeating Sylar and that his powers were dramatically increased somehow, then he remembers nothing after that, maybe he went unconscious.

Sora just hopes that his friends are ok and that Riku isn't…no, he shouldn't even be thinking about that. Maybe he's having some kind of dream he thought, hopefully he'll wake up, soon.

Suddenly he'd started to see a very familiar place, he was inside his house on Destiny Islands. "Why am I at my house?" He thought, then he suddenly he'd realized that he was in his old bedroom, he remembered this room when he was young until he had to move out into a bigger room. Sora looked round his old room until his eye caught something that made Sora couldn't what he was seeing, Sora was staring at a three-year-old version of himself!

"OH YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING WITH ME!!"

He loudly shouted from seeing a duplicate of himself when he was three, then soon to his surprise, it seemed that the three year old Sora didn't hear him, maybe this is like a memory dream when you dream about the past he thought. Sora just hopes that he'll wake up soon, soon Sora noticed that his younger self was peeking through the gap of the door, Sora wondered what he was looking at so he too looked as well, then to his surprise, he was looking at conversation between his Dad and some mysterious odd stranger who looked both smart and quirky

"_Bonjour Monsieur! It's so great to see you again Tatsoi! I'm so sorry I haven't seen you after all these years"_

"_Its quite alright, the last time we last saw each other was when I was with my older brother on my home planet…until it was destroyed, that was the last time I ever saw him"_

"_I know, and I am so sorry…I witnessed it from the __**TARDIS**__, after I tried to persuade your King to evacuate the planet"_

"_Heh! Knowing the King, he was too stubbornly focused on trying to save his son, who was onboard the ship that belonged to person responsible of destroying my home…and killing my brother"_

"_I'm so very sorry of what happened on that tragic day, I tried everything I could"_

"_Don't be, maybe it was meant to happen, anyway, there might be a chance that there are some survivors out there, I just hope that my brother's newborn son has survived"_

"_Knowing your species, I think there might be a possibility, speaking about your species, you haven't been looking at the…"_

"_Oh don't worry about that, I cut off the part of my tailbone so that I can't transform in the full moon"_

"_Well that's a good thing, otherwise you be rampaging around this planet until everything was destroyed"_

Sora hasn't slightest idea what they were talking about, and when did his dad have a brother? He never knew that he had an Uncle before! Was his Dad from another planet?! And why were they just talking about the full moon for? Sora didn't know why this dream memory was showing this for, maybe there's a reason for all this, but soon he heard them talking again

"_I couldn't believe it when I saw your son, Sora! He actually looks alot like you! Well…he does have the same blue eyes like his mother, also not forgetting about seeing your wife! Lucky you! She is very beautiful! Speaking of which, where is she now? Oh! And a another, I need ask you something important, does your son have a…tail too?"_

"**A TAIL!?! WHAT THE HELL!?** **WHEN THE HELL DID I HAVE TAIL!?!?!**" Sora Yelled in such shock and confusion, what on earth is he?! A Monkey!? A Mutant?! Is his Dad a mutant as well?!

"_Well erm…yeah, he does actually, no one on this planet knows except me and __**Aerial**__, anyway she's is in the kitchen right now"_

"_Don't you think you making a big RISK!? There's a full moon outside right now! Why haven't you cut it off yet!?"_

"_I-I tried but…I couldn't bring myself on hurting Sora in process! Do you have any idea how much it hurts from pulling the tail?! Its painful!"_

"_You only have cut it off quickly! You making a huge risk of not doing it! What if your son accidentally glimpsed the full moon!?"_

"_That won't happen! We have a curfew for Sora, he's not allowed to go out at night! Plus we even forbade him to look at moon and we have all the windows in the house locked so that Sora can't open!"_

"_For everyone sake, I hope your right, but soon when he's older, he needs to be told of what he truly is"_

Sora still didn't understand what was going on, sure he remembers of not being allowed to see a full moon when he was young, only because his parents told him that a monster will come out if he looks at the moon, what kind of creature is he? A werewolf!? Maybe all this is more than a dream than a memory and those parts of it aren't real, but all of it sounds real enough, then suddenly he noticed that his younger self started to move.

He silently opened the door, Sora tried to stop his younger self but he suddenly realized that when he tried to stop his younger self by trying to grab his arm, he was shocked to find out that his hand phased through his arm like some kind of illusion. From discovering this, Sora slowly stepped forward and phased through the door into the other room.

Sora, who was still astonished from what he somehow did, saw his younger self sneak near the table without letting his dad or the stranger hear it, and he quietly tiptoed pass the table where his dad and the stranger was sitting by. Sora who watched his younger self sneaking pass decided to go in-between the conversation, As Sora was near the table, he noticed that the stranger was wearing a long dark brown overcoat, a blue suit, a pair of trainers, a white shirt, a red tie and brown hair with sideburns. Sora couldn't shake the feeling off of him but, for some strange reason, he somehow knows this person.

He then soon noticed that his younger self was quickly, but quietly, went pass them, then soon he spotted the front door, Sora also remembered when he was young, his dad normally locked the front door all the time when it became night, but now in this memory dream, both he and his other self can see it slightly opened, maybe his dad forgot to lock when the stranger arrived.

But for some reason, Sora was scared, he doesn't know why but he was afraid of the door being unlocked, he just doesn't want the door open, then soon his younger self quickly went towards the front door making him feel more terrified

"_So __**Doctor**__, why are you here anyway? Its not like you're here to see an old friend and start talking about the past"_

"_Well…Its about your son, Sora"_

"_What about my son?"_

"_You may not believe this but, in a few years time, when Sora is older, he will be part of an immensely dangerous prophecy"_

"_Dangerous prophecy?! What kind of Prophecy!?"_

"_Sora and eight other individuals have been chosen to be part of an ancient prophecy that they will have to save the very existence of life itself"_

"_You have got to be kidding me! Sora!? Why him?! I can't let my son go out into that kind of danger! M-Maybe you got the wrong person!"_

"_Tatsoi! I know this is hard to believe but your son is our only hope for all life throughout the universes!"_

"_But-but Sora doesn't even know what his powers are let! So how is he supposed to save us all!?"_

"_That's because soon, your son will become a __**Keybearer**__!" _

Sora was shocked when the stranger said about him being the Keybearer, who is this guy? And how does he know about the Prophecy? Is he the person that **Daira **told him about called '**The Doctor**'?

"_A Keybearer!? You must be joking! That's just a myth! Like that other myth that was on my former planet!"_

"_It's the truth! It's going to happen! Besides, loads of myths are sometimes real! Look, the point is, I need to see your son so that I can fully examine him if he is to become the Keybearer"_

"…_Fine, just don't do anything that will upset him!"_

They both got up and walked through Sora as if he was intangible, making it feel really weird for him, into younger Sora's bedroom, but to their horror, Sora wasn't in his room!

"_Where is he?!_ _I thought you said he was in his bed asleep!"_

"_WHAT!? He was here when I put him into bed! Oh my God! He's gone!!"_

Then without warning, Sora, his Dad and the stranger heard the front door squeak and immediately they turned round, only to see younger Sora opening the front door and all three of them were fearing the worst that is about to happen

"_SORA!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!"_ Both his Dad and the stranger shouted in much fear, but it was too late, younger Sora opened the door, and from opening it, he gazed upon the huge moon

Sora felt so much fear when his younger self opened the door and gazing upon the full moon, Why am I so scared about all this?! Why don't I remember any of this happening?! Something's terrible going to happen, I just know it! Sora loudly said.

Then soon he noticed that something was happening to younger Sora.

Younger Sora fell on to his knees then soon he grabbing his sides and cried in such pain, it seemed like younger Sora was in agony. Younger Sora's body was suddenly changing; his bone structure was also changing as well. Younger Sora launched his head up high while crying in pain, then suddenly his face started to change, pushing his face forward like a snout of an animal. His teeth began changing into sharp ficious jaws. His eye color began changing from calm blue to blood red. Then soon his entire body started to grow hair everywhere and soon his tail busted out from his trousers whipping around. His body soon started growing bigger until his clothes ripped off of him. His hands and feet were getting were also getting bigger, Younger Sora's crying changed from pain into rage.

Sora couldn't believe what was happening, this was no dream, it's a nightmare! Sora was frozen in fear from watching this primeval transformation, this couldn't have happened to him all those years ago! He would've remembered! This has to be a dream!

"_TATSOI! YOU HAVE TO CUT HIS TAIL OFF NOW!!!"_

"OK I'LL TRY!!!"

But as soon as Tatsoi was preparing to tackle younger Sora, Aerial came rushing in from the kitchen to see what is happening

"_Tatsoi! What's happening!? Where's…"_

She was lost with words when she saw her son painfully transforming

"_SORA!!! MY BABY!!!"_

She cried as she ran towards her son who was still transforming

"_AERIAL DON'T!!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!!!"_

Tatsoi shouted in fear at his wife, but it was too late, Sora, who was still changing, punched Aerial away from him with his new bestial strength, making her flying into the wall knocking her unconscious

"MUM!!!" Sora cried out as his mum was knocked out, his eyes started to cry from what happened

"_AERIAL!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!"_

Cried Tatsoi, fearing his wife's life, he has to stop him before its too late! It's now or never!

"_SORA!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS!!!"_

He'd shouted as he charged towards Sora with some kind of energy glowing through his hand, but unfortunately, younger Sora had already grown 25ft tall, he grabbed Tatsoi by the face and smashing it down onto the floor making an earth shattering force, making Tatsoi unconscious as well

Sora couldn't believe that this was happening, both his parents are now seriously injured and there's nothing he could do! Still crying of what happened, Sora noticed that the creature, which was still getting bigger by the moment, started charging towards where he and The Doctor are. No more, Sora thought as he standed up on his legs, he wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt!

So Sora quickly got in front of The Doctor and spread his arms out to protect him, the bestial creature continued charging towards them with its large hairy fists ready to smash down on it's victim! And when the beast got nearer to both of them, Sora tried not to flinch, only his willpower helped him stay where he is, but when the creature finally struck it 's large fist towards them, everything went blank

Sora suddenly woke up while trying to catch his breath, he looked around where he was, wondering what happened. Somehow, he was on top of the clock tower's roof in **Twilight Town**, Sora couldn't understand how he got here or how the hell he got on top of the clock tower, when he looked down to see how high he was at, until…

"Be careful not to fall"

Sora got so startled from hearing a voice behind, he almost fell off the roof of the clock tower, until someone saved him by grabbing his hand and pulling him up onto the roof.

Sora had his hand on his chest and was breathing out of his mouth heavily as he was so scared of falling, after he was relived that he was saved, as he turned round to see who saved him, he saw that it was a young Indian boy who had saved his life

"Hey kid! Don't you know its dangerous to sneak up on people!? Even when their looking down from somewhere really high!?"

Sora loudly spoke to the young kid, but the young boy kept on smiling for some reason

"I did warn you to be careful not to fall, anyway it was you who was being reckless from looking down" The Indian calmly replied

Sora was about answer back but he realized that the kid was right, he was being reckless, so Sora sighed and scratched his head as he feels bad for yelling at him after he saved his life

"You're right, I was being reckless from doing that, I'm sorry, and thank you for saving me"

After Sora apologized, he held his hand out to handshake the kid, the Indian boy smiled again and handshake Sora.

"Hey kid, what's your name? And what are you doing up here anyway?" Sora asked after handshaking the Indian kid

"My name is **Sanjog Iyer**, and the reason why I am here is because I have a message for you"

Soon after saying that, Sanjog somehow was holding two sea-salt flavored ice creams and he handed one to Sora

"Really? Thanks! (Licks the ice cream) so what kind of message is it then?"

Sora asked while still licking the sea-salt ice cream

"Do not be afraid of the beast that you were in your nightmare, because soon, it will save your life one day and reveal the origins of your family's history"

Sora stopped licking his ice cream after he heard what Sanjog just said, how did this kid even know about his nightmare? And what is he on about revealing his family's origin?

"But that was just a dream I was just having, it wasn't real! Wait…How did you even know what my nightmare was about?"

"I know of it because I have an ability to enter people's dreams and help them to find the answers that they seek"

From hearing of the term 'ability' from Sanjog, Sora suddenly had a freezing cold chill jolting up his spine.

"A…an ability? Wait…what world are you from?"

After saying this, Sora mood changed from confused into dead serious

"I'm from the same world as the person you defeated earlier ago"

Suddenly Sora dropped his ice cream due of fear from realizing who the person Sanjog is talking about

"You're from same the same planet as Sylar aren't you?" Sora snarled from speaking Sylar's name making it sound very bitter, soon he tightened his fist from thinking about him, the monster who nearly killed his best friend Riku

"Yes, your correct, I am from the same planet as Sylar but I have a reason why I am here, for you see, I bring horrible news"

Sora's expression changed again, being concerned of what Sanjog is about to say, he just hopes it has nothing to do with Riku

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me that something happened to Riku!"

"I'm afraid its more worse than that…Sylar still alive"

Sora's eyes widened in horror from hearing this. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, he thought that Sylar got killed by his '_Illumination Explosion Sphere'_. How could he survived such an attack!?

"No…it-it can't be! Sylar should've died!!!" Soon Sora fell onto his knee's and started hitting the ground while crying

"I-I was supposed to avenge everyone who was hurt and killed by S-Sylar!" Sora sobbed as he thinks that he failed everyone, then suddenly Sanjog puts his hand onto Sora's shoulder

"You cannot blame yourself for this, many people on my planet has tried to kill him for what he has done, but failed, but this is the other reason why I am here"

Sora who just wiped his tears away looked up

"You cannot let yourself fall into clutches of vengeance, if you follow the path of exacting revenge against Sylar, you and your heart will slowly turned into darkness"

Soon from this, Sora slowly turned his head down onto the ground

"I don't want my heart to be overcome by the darkness, but I need to avenge Riku and the others"

Sora said as he rubbed his tears away with his gloved hand

"Sora, I can't force you to choose which path that you do or don't want to go on, that is for you to decide"

Sora was gazing upon the everlasting twilight, as it reminded of him of his home, Destiny Islands, playing on the warm, calm tropical beach with all his friends along with Riku and Kairi.

He just doesn't want to see his home being taken away by Darkness again.

"I just don't want to see anymore innocent people being killed, I-I'd just want to use my power, or any other powers that I might have soon, to stop anything evil that is to come"

But when Sora turns round to look at him hoping he will give him an answer, Sora suddenly became terrified beyond belief than he has ever before, as instead of seeing Sanjog Iyer behind him, he was facing straight towards Sylar.

_**"How can you stop what's coming when you don't know anything about power?" **_

Sora suddenly wakes up, screaming in such fear and panic, feeling scared and confused, he had no idea what was happening. Did he just have a dream inside a dream? He wasn't sure until he'd realized where he was.

He found himself lying on a hospital bed surrounded by silky white curtains. There where some medical equipment on his right side including an pulse oximeter and a machine showing his pulse line.

As Sora tried to get up, his whole body ached in so much pain that it forced him to quickly lay down on the soft bed. Sora realized that most parts of his body were covered in bandages, making him look a bit like an Egyptian mummy. He'd noticed that there were four or five plasters on his face and some of the bandages have already been stained with his blood.

"Oh my God! Sora! You're awake!"

Sora quickly turned his head round, seeing Aerith opening the white curtains and rushing in, checking if everything's all right.

"Aerith?! You're ok! Where am I? What happened?"

Sora loudly spoke, as he was surprised to see her and that she was all right. She looked like she was about to cry in joy

"Your in the infirmary room, you've been unconscious for about two days! We all thought the worst for you when we found you lying on the ground out cold after that huge tremor!"

This gave Sora a huge shock

"I've been unconscious for two days!? Gah! No wonder I feel so sluggish!"

Sora said slowly as he tried to get up again, but his sides started stinging making him unable to get up and causing him to yell in pain

"Careful Sora! You're still healing! Don't reopen your wounds!"

Moments later, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey came in the infirmary. Donald, Goofy and Yuffie had some plasters on them, Leon had a cast on his left arm, Cid had a black eye and walking stick for his back and King Mickey had a cast on his right arm and some plasters on him.

"Sora!!! Dude! You're alive!!!'

Yuffie shouted as she gave Sora a huge hug, making him yell out in more pain!

"YUFFIE!!!" Everyone shouted in annoyed tone at her for doing that, Leon bonked her on the head.

"Glad your ok kid" Said Cid as he gently patted Sora on the head

"Garsh! We were so worried about you, ol buddy! Goofy happily spoke

"We were all hoping that you would be alright Sora" King Mickey said before handshaking Sora

"Its incredible that your were able to fend off and defeat Sylar by yourself!" Leon spoke calmly as he had his arms folded as usual. Donald remained silent until he got closer to Sora

"I'm just so relieved that your alive Sora" Donald told Sora while scratching the back of his head

"Oh come on Donald! You and Goofy know too well that I'm too much of an idiot to die!" Sora chuckled as softly as he can along with Donald and Goofy

"Yeah, true…Besides! If you did die, it will take us forever to find a replacement for your position! You stupid Monkey!"

For a little while, everyone was silent about Donald's joke and Sora had his head down, until

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Shouted Sora in a really annoyed mood, grabbing Donald's neck, strangling and shaking him in a funny comical way

"THINKING OF REPLACING ME **AND** CALLING ME A STUPID MONKEY!?! HUH!? YOU COCKY LITTLE AVIAN!!! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A ROAST DUCK DINNER!!!"

Everyone was laughing from Sora being annoyed, until Sora suddenly stopped strangling Donald.

"Hey wait a minute! Where's Cloud, Kairi and Riku?" He asked in deep concern

"Well, Cloud is in the other room and so is Kairi" Aerith said

"I'll go get them!" Yuffie mildly said as she speeded off to the other room

"Be careful with them Yuffie! You don't want to cause another accident again!" Leon shouted to her

"An accident?!" Sora worriedly asked

"Yeah, the last time that little hyper active, knuckle headed ninja for a girl tried to help Cloud drink some tea, she accidentally spilled it all over his crotch!" Cid said while trying not to laugh

Soon everyone sees Yuffie quickly pushing Cloud, who was in a wheelchair, into the room. Cloud's skin looked really pale so he is covered with blankets, his nose is all red for having a cold and he couldn't stop his teeth chattering also he was holding a box of tissues

"Hey Sora…(Atchoo!) Glad you made back alive (Atchoo!)" Cloud gruffly spoke before he blew his nose with a tissue

"Hey Cloud, how are you feeling?" Sora asked

"W-well, my legs are still feel numb from being trapped inside that block of ice, t-two of my ribs are broken, my left hand is sprained and now I'm suffering of a damn cold! I've got four words to say about it! I-HATE-THE-COLD!!! (Atchoo!)"

Then soon, Aerith got him a hot water bottle so he can be more warmer and helped him blew his nose with another tissue

Sora lightly chuckled from this, he was happy that Cloud was alive.

While still snickering, Sora's eyes spotted something that caught to his immediate attention, slowly, someone was limping into the room along with Yuffie helping.

It was Kairi, who had crutches to help her to stay balanced because her right ankle is broken

"K-Kairi? Kairi! You're ok!!!" Sora loudly shouted as he nearly bursts into tears of joy

Kairi immediately saw Sora and she too started to cry in joy

"SORA!!!" Kairi cried out "I knew you would be alive! I felt it in my heart it was true!"

Immediately, Kairi limped towards Sora's bed as fast as she could, despite the small pain from her ankle from doing, Sora just wants to jump out of bed and hug her but his wounds are still aching, making it impossible to do so.

Then soon, Sora and Kairi were reunited again, hugging and crying with each other

"I-I nearly thought t-the worst for you after hearing that tremor" Kairi said as she tried to struggle not to let her crying interrupting

"I-I thought of the same thing for you a-and Riku, I-I don't want anything to happen to my friends, I promise I'll be your Protector, Kairi"

Sora replied as he too was struggling from his crying interrupting him talking

Everyone else was happy from seeing them together again, Yuffie even noticed Cid wiping something off from his eye

"Cid? Are you…crying!?" She asked in mischievous manner while smiling devilishly

"WHAT!? NOOO!!! Of course not you little nincompoop!!" Cid shouted at her in embarrassed tone

"I…err…had some…erm…dirt! Yeah! I had some dirt in my eye! That's all!" He'd snorted

Soon, both Sora and Kairi slowly stopped hugging and looked at each, both smiling at each with a tired expression on their face's, that's until they both snapped out of it and slightly turned away from each other because both of them were blushing of embarrassment

'I think they enjoyed that hug **TOO **much' Thought Leon

'Sora, you pervert!' Donald cheekily thought

'TACOS!' Yuffie thought randomly in her head, as she was hungry

'Mental note: Remember to ask Sora if I can use the same move on Aerith' Cloud thought to himself

Soon Sora realized that Riku wasn't here for some reason

"So guys, where's Riku?"

Then suddenly everyone went silent from Sora's question, even Yuffie went quiet before she did a hard gulp from her throat, soon they all began to feel remorse

"Um…Sora, there's something that you need to know what happened" Leon told him, putting his right hand on his shoulder in a grim tone of voice

"What's wrong guys? D-Did something happened?" Sora asked while trembling a little

"Its about Riku…" King Mickey told him in a sad voice

"W-Wait a minute…p-please don't tell me that h-he's…dead!?"

"He's not dead, but he's…well…" Aerith stumbling her words

"WELL WHAT!? WHERE IS HE!?" Sora demanded as he was beginning to cry

"Riku's in the next room, but, I don't think that you should see…"

Yuffie told him until, Sora from hearing where his best friend is, used his sheer will of force to get up, ignoring the horrible pain and ignoring the his friends from trying to stop him moving.

Each movement felt like agony to him, and he can feel a few of his wounds have reopened, causing some of his blood dripping down on the floor like faint rain, but still he ignored the pain and continued onward.

As he got slowly got closer to the next room, both Donald and Goofy standed in his way

"Sora! Don't be stupid! Your gonna bleed to death if you continue like this!!" Shouted Donald

"Yeah Sora! Don't do this, You're in no shape to be moving now!" Goofy Shouted also

"GET OUTTA OF MY WAY!!!" Sora roared, and soon he pushed both of them out of his way so he can get to the other room.

When he got to the room while being out of breath, his eyes widen from seeing what he hoped that he would never had to see come true.

Lying down on the hospital bed was Riku who was hooked up to a life support machine, his body was perfectly still as if he was actually dead, his eyes were closed as if he was asleep. Also he has a bandage around his head because of the scar on his forehead he got from Sylar which is now stitched up along with his black eye being covered with a patch and his left broken arm in a cast

Sora dropped down onto his knees from seeing this and as well as from the pain of his reopened wounds, soon he'd poured out crying from seeing his best friend in this condition.

King Mickey placed his hand on Sora's shoulder

"I'm so sorry Sora, there wasn't anything else we could do for him, that attack from Sylar made such a huge shock onto his cerebrum system, it caused him to go into a…deep coma" Mickey sorrowful spoke

Sora kept on crying, his tears on the floor was getting mixed up with his blood from his reopened wounds, soon, Sora started punching the floor with such anguish that the floor started to have cracks in them from Sora's strength. But soon, he felt someone hugging him from behind his back, he quickly looked round to see Kairi, who was crying as well.

Then finally he bellowed so loud in such sorrow, that it echoed throughout the entire castle.

"**IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!"**

It's been about three days after Sora finding out Riku was in a coma, he had some special healing spells from both **Merlin** and **Yen Sid** but he will need to stay in recovery for a while.

King Mickey, Leon and Cid were working on downloading the co-ordination disks into the Gummi ships navigation system while the others were preoccupying their time by restoring the castle.

Mostly everyone was pretty all right and well, some of them seemed to have try and forget the horrible incident caused by Sylar. All but one person wasn't feeling any emotion to show at all.

Sora was lying down on the hospital bed, he's just staring up to the ceiling while doing absolutely nothing, his eyes that were once filled with bottomless optimism, happiness and hope now have seemed to have disappeared. All he could do was listen to the faint sounds from both outside and inside the castle, hearing such as the breeze of the wind, the quick beeping sounds from the medical machines and even hearing a fly buzzing down the hallway.

Everyone do come in once in while to see how's he doing, such as Donald and Goofy making silly jokes to try and make Sora laugh, Yuffie brought a portable DVD player to watch a movie called 'Planet of the Apes' while bringing popcorn as well and finally, Cloud and Aerith came with some salt flavored ice cream to share with Sora. But unfortunately, it seems as though he has lost all hope for living and fighting anymore, all because of the unbearable torment that he has now inside of him, feeling so guilty and worthless for not saving Riku.

'I don't see the point of living anymore' He thought as he rolled over to the other side of his bed 'Know that somehow, everything is my fault, not being able to save some lives, not able to prevent disasters, not even to save my own Best Friend!'

Soon he heard someone coming into his room, he slowly looked over his shoulder to see who it is. It was Kairi, she wanted to see if Sora is all right, but she can see that he still looks upset

"How you feeling Sora?" She asked softly

Sora looked away from her

"Horrible. I'm gonna feel like this for the rest of my life"

Kairi soon got concerned for him, she hasn't seen him like this since two and a half years ago when he found out that Riku was consumed by Darkness.

"Sora. Please, don't be like this. I know what your going through right now, I'm upset about too, but I know that he wouldn't want you to be all upset and miserable right now!" She told him

"Kairi, listen. I failed! I failed being a Keyblader! I failed for killing Sylar! And I failed to avenge both Riku and the innocent people who were slaughtered by Sylar! Face it Kairi! You're looking at a failure!" Sora spoke out loud

Kairi got annoyed from hearing Sora making himself feel more miserable, but soon she remembered something that is important, but Sora didn't look like he wanted to be bothered, so she spoke out three words that would definitely get his attention

"You Stupid Monkey!"

Sora's ears flickered from hearing this, and quickly, he jolted round to face Kairi with a really annoyed look on his face

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?!?" He shouted in a comical way

"That's because this time, you are being stupid! Have you even listened to yourself?! The Sora I know wouldn't give up so easily, he would say something bold and aspiring that would give anyone plenty enough courage and faith to get through any battle and win!" Kairi loudly spoke while doing a weird stance, which she thinks, looks heroic.

"That Sora who your talking about is dead, he was dead from the moment I failed to save Riku!" Sora declared, then soon he forcefully grabbed his bed blanket and covered himself in it except for his head

"I need to tell you something important. It's what Riku told me when we were on the Royal Gummi ship, while you dozed off on the couch"

Immediately this caught Sora's attention, and he quickly sat up on his bed and is eager on what she's about to say

"While you were asleep, me and Riku were looking around the ship, we stumbled upon a large hallway that had large windows, allowing us to see the beautiful scenery of the cosmos of space. While gazing upon the many stars, Riku told me on how you'll be one the greatest hero's of all time, a champion to those who want freedom and peace, a Protector of Life. He'd also told me that if anything happens to himself, he wanted me to tell you this important saying"

"What kind of saying did he tell you?" Sora asked her as he was desperate to know what Riku said

"He said _**'Look deep down into both your Soul and Heart, discover on how to use that hidden potential and use it for times of great need, You must never allow yourself to lunge into the cesspool of Darkness, even when all Hope is lost, for it will consume you and brainwash you into thinking that Vengeance, Hatred and Greed will guide yourself to your Destiny! But you must always remember that even when there is nothing but darkness, a light within you will always shine brightly throughout the rest of your existence, your light will burn through the darkness and it will show you the true path to your real destiny, to become a Protector' **_"

Sora had his eyes widened all the time from listening this, soon he lowered his head down slightly, looking down on his bed sheet

"Riku's right"

Kairi quickly looked towards him in astonishment

"He wouldn't want me being an emo while this new organization is terrorizing all the worlds! He **would **definitely call me a stupid monkey for sure! I owe it to him!"

Then surprisingly, Sora jumped out of his bed making Kairi awed from seeing this. He quickly grabbed his jacket and his trousers, as he hasn't got the time to get all of his clothes

"Wait! What're you doing Sora!? You can't go out of bed yet! You're still injured!" Kairi panicked

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'm just going to speak with King Mickey! That's all I'm going to do! I won't do anything stupid or reckless"

He said while putting his remaining clothes on. When he finally had his jacket and trousers on him, he'd sprinted out of the room as fast as the wind, until he came running back into the room.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot something!"

"Is it your belt? Or the other clothes you haven't put on for some reason, or your brain?!" Kairi loudly sarcastically spoke as she was blushing from seeing Sora half-naked.

"Well…Yeah, you're right 'bout the belt, but the thing is, I forgot to do this, for you"

Soon Sora softly grabbed hold of Kairi's hand, looked deeply into her eyes and then, Sora hugged her compassionately

"Thank you Kairi, thank you for everything"

Then soon he speeded out the room again, leaving Kairi loved struck, and soon she slowly fell onto her knees, as she couldn't believe that it actually happened. Then soon Sora came running back into the room again

"Oh erm…Kairi? We're still friends right? I just…well…you know…I thought it was the right moment to do it, but we're okay? Right?"

Sora nervously asked her as he was still blushing from the hug

Kairi snapped out from thinking about the hug, and she nodded

"Y-Yeah! Sure! It's fine! I-I mean, I would have done the same thing" Soon she chuckled nervously

"Oh ok! Cool! Thanks for being all right with it! Cya!"

Soon he speeded out the room one last time. After he left, Kairi smiled softly

"Your such a lovable monkey, you know that Sora?"

In one of the royal computer labs, King Mickey, Leon and Cid were trying to upload the navigation data into the Gummi ship's mainframe, though it was really hard to do so because each of the navigation disks were completely complex from each other.

"GOD DAMN IT! Why the Hell are these damn disks so hard!?" Cid groaned as he put out his fifth cigarette

"I don't blame you on that Cid, it's like the navigation disks are Tetris blocks, it gets harder and harder to find the best way to fit them!" Leon spoke before he drank his seventh cup of coffee, as he was dead tired from helping with Cid

"Well don't worry guys, at least we done the first one!" King Mickey spoke as he tried to make them happier

"Yeah, it only took about, TEN HOURS!!!" Both Cid and Leon moaned

Mickey sighed, as he too was tired as well, the navigation disks are completely alien to them! He'd just wished that **The Doctor** person could have left some information on how to upload them quickly. Suddenly the doors slammed opened, all of them instinctively turned round, only to see Sora breathing heavily from running throughout the castle to find them

"SORA!?! What're you doing here?!" Shouted Mickey

"You shouldn't be moving at all! You're still injured!" Shouted Leon

"Why the in God's name are you half-naked kid?!" Cid asked, as he was completely disturbed about it

"King Mickey! Where's the nearest training room?"

All three of them were confused from Sora's question

"Why do you want to know…Wait! Your not thinking of training now are you!?" King Mickey said aloud

"I have to! Your majesty! Please! I regained my will to live now! I need to train so I can get stronger to protect those I care about!"

Sora boldly spoke with a serious determined look on his face, King Mickey can tell that he'll try and do it anyway even if he does says no, he takes after his father.

"Sora there's no way you'll be able to…" Leon loudly said until King Mickey interrupted him

"The nearest training room is on the fifth floor on the second left side Sora"

Both Leon and Cid were dumbstruck from what the King just said, but Sora was thrilled from this

"Thank you, your Majesty!" Soon after, Sora bow down to him respectfully and quickly ran off to the training room. Leon couldn't believe that the King would let Sora do something so reckless

"King Mickey, you can't be serious on letting Sora doing training in his condition!?" Leon protested against this decision but the King remained silent until he went back to work on the computer

"Didn't you hear me!? Sora might hurt himself during training! He might…" Leon spoke until he was interrupted again but this time, King Mickey was being serious

"Leon that's enough! I can't command Sora what he should do even if I wanted to! Besides, he's not doing this for his own reasons, he's doing so that he can be strong enough to protect those who close to his heart. Besides, training to get stronger is basically is in his blood! So if Sora wants to believe in his heart that he can become stronger by training, then so be it"

At first Leon was about to protest again until he understand what the King meant by, Sora wants to be strong enough to protect those who he cares deeply about, so Leon just nodded as his reply.

As Cid was tapping on the table on, still figuring out how to upload the data, a postponed idea came to his head

"Hey guys! I just thought something about the disks!"

Both Leon and Mickey turned round to him to see what he's talking

"Why didn't we just use **Tron **to help us upload the disks at the beginning of this!?"

Cid moaned as he got out sixth cigarette. Both Leon and Mickey looked round to each other in a surprised look on their faces, both of them feeling really stupid.

"You mean we wasted all that time on uploading these complicated disks and now we just remembered that we could've ask Tron for some help?!" Leon said to himself, then soon, both of them smacked themselves in their foreheads.

* * *

In the farthest reaches of the far galaxies, an enormous planet-sized space ship that was roughly two or three times the size of Jupiter, was passing through the crimson-blue nebula clouds, right after it had destroyed a couple of neighboring planets when the ship stopped by it, the shape of it was largely oval size resembling a UFO saucer, the ship's color was mainly cyan, purple and white while underneath the landing surface was overall striped dirty brown. It had about eight hundred windows on the outside of the immensely titanic spacecraft but one huge circled window in the middle of it.

Inside the gargantuan vessel on the middle floor, is a far wide-reaching enclosure for countless species from nearly across the known universes, the being in control of the entire colossal spaceship has its own galactic zoo.

Many of the creatures are completely unique and different from one another, some were humanoid while the other creatures were either animal, energy based, elemental, giants, small, cute, scary and the completely bizarre.

Each exhibit for each species was expanded size of England, all the environments in there were best suited for certain creatures living there such as deep oceans, wide forests, primeval jungles, scorching deserts, metal organic terrain, fiery volcanic region, frozen wasteland and even an antimatter realm.

An obese light orange alien with two horns on the side of his head and had one large eye was wearing a stretchy yet hard armor with shoulder pads, he was accompanied by two defense drones on board an small alien hovercraft vehicle. The alien was going through a hologram list while stuffing his face with what appeared to be a large packet of alien potato chips, to see which places needed check up.

"(Grunting) Damn…Sometimes I hate this job! Every day, I have to inspect each and every exhibit, this job would go smoother if these dumb creatures don't keep on causing trouble!" The fat one-eyed alien groaned as he slurped a drink and checked his list again

"Ok, I've checked on the **Pryonites**,** Petrosapians**, **Namekians**, **Triceratons**, **Irkens**,** Sontarans** and lastly the **Tetramands** and the **Tamaraneans**! (Sighing) Thank the purple cosmos that my shift is finally…"

"_**Flaborz**__, sir! An alert system has been triggered off in sector 4!" _

One of his drones interrupted him of the emergency while making him accidentally knocking over his drink, making him very frustrated

"_Sir! The alert signal is coming from inside exhibit SA1Y3N! It's the…"_

"DON'T SAY IT!!!" Flaborz loudly interrupted the second drone as he put his three-fingered hand over its mouth

"I HATE THE WORD OF IT!!! I know who's causing this trouble! It's always them causing annoyance!" Flaborz grumbled as he set the controls on the craft and headed towards the alerted sector.

As he arrived to area, he lowered the landing bridge and waddled down with his two hovering drones, as he waddled while grumbling to the exhibit, he tapped into the control keypad and switched on the loud speaker inside the area

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! I KNOW YOUR THERE YOU STUPID PRIMITIVES! COME ON OUT NOW!!!"

Flaborz shouted loudly through the loud speaker into the entire exhibit, no one replied, until, there was a tapping on the glass, making Flaborz frightened as he noticed that one the exhibit's collection was leaning on the glass wall, the creature was looked human, he was male, he has long messy black hair, a scar down his right eye and he was wearing a red and crimson Gi uniform

"Took you long enough to get here! Did you get too tired of doing nothing all day again, eh Fatty?" Person sarcastically spoke to Flaborz in a rude manner as he glared at him

"I knew you would be part of causing this disturbance! You ignorant lower life form!"

"Hey! How many times have I told you!? My name is **Daigo**!!** (This Character doesn't belong to me! He belongs to Code-y1994 on Deviant Art) **You ugly larded piece of crap! Don't make me break outta here and kick your fat obese ass!" He aggressively spoke loudly

Hearing this made Flaborz snorted in laughter

"(Laughing) YOU!? BREAK OUT OF YOUR CAGE!? HAHAHA!!! DON'T MAKE ME INJURE MYSELF FROM LAUGHING!!"

"_Accessing information…The Diamond Galaxian glass wall is virtually indestructible, it is one the hardest substances found in existence, the possibility of breaking it is at a percentage of…"_

"ALL RIGHT!! Shut up you stupid rust bucket for Drone!" Flaborz interrupted the drone by kicking it down to the ground

"The point is you ain't gettinoutta there! And don't play dumb that I've forgotten about the resistance collar around your neck that is rejecting you to use your powers! Even if you're one of the strongest on your species, you'll never, ever, ever escaping!'

Daigo yawned in boredom from listening to him and he started picking through his earhole

"Man! You're so boring, I would rather do math homework than listen to you, chubby fart! I don't have to listen to you! I was only training by sparring!"

Soon, Flaborz had his face an inch near the glass wall with an angry face with loads of stress marks as he tries to have his face near Daigo with a serious look

"WELL QUIT YOUR STUPID FIGHTING THEN!!! And I know that your friend in there is involved too, so if you two cause anymore trouble again, I'll report it directly to the **Empress **herself! And she might decide to do euthanasia on all of you!" Flaborz snarled as he grinned sinisterly then soon he walked off laughing evilly into his hovercraft with his two drones

"That evil douchebag! If that happens I'll…" Daigo shouted until he was interrupted by recognizable voice

"Will you calm yourself already!? Don't you get that he's trying to use your anger as your weakness!"

Daigo spun round, seeing the person behind him from afar, sitting on top of a boulder while munching a red apple

"Hey it's not easy for me ok! I get mad quite easily! I'm not like you who's always calm and steady!"

Soon the person finished eating his apple and chucked it away after he wiped his mouth clean and jumped from his position on the boulder to Daigo's location

"Well maybe you should try meditating for an hour on thinking of peaceful and happy thoughts"

Daigo looked at him weird, as if he said something totally bizarre

"H-Happy and peaceful thoughts!? MEDITATING!?!?" Daigo loudly spoke in awe as his eyes widened from hearing this

"You've gotta be kiddin' old man! That's not how our people do with anger! We use our anger directly in battle! To fight so we can get stronger and more powerful! You've gotten soft for being an legendary warrior!"

"You can learn a lot when your calm and in-synched with your self"

Daigo turned his head round and huffed in annoyance

"Oh by the way! Thanks for making me to take the blame about our sparring match!" He shouted sarcastically

"I'm gettin really sick and tired of seeing Mr. Pig Turd Face as it is!"

"I'm not the one who got you into trouble! You can only blame yourself! I just came back after Flaborz left! Anyway, I went to get us some apples for us after our sparring! But you decided to pick a fight with another person! Thus marking yourself the guilty one!"

Daigo snorted in irritation

"So! I-I got bored ok!? You were gone for a while and I wanted to have another fight, so I fought against this big dummy!"

Soon he'd picked up the beaten up big muscular, long haired person by one hand and chucked it in a far distant

"It's not my fault I won! Should've known better than to fight that weak Low Level loser!"

Soon the individual coughed falsely

"You do remember that I'm a Low Level warrior too you know!?"

"That's because you should've joined the Elite Level warriors back then if you're good at fighting! You kicked my ass pretty good during sparring! Anyway, back then, they must've made a mistake into making you a pitiful Low Level!"

Soon the person glared at Daigo

"There's no difference in ranks! You can't just decide if a person is weak because they have Low rank! It's about seeing their true potential in battle! Besides…my older brother was Low Level too"

Soon Daigo began to feel guilty about saying that when the person said about his brother

"Oh erm…sorry 'bout that, I wasn't really thinking on what I was saying, sorry old timer"

After a short silence, the person chucked two apples to Daigo making him off guard and confused, soon he can see the man smiling

"Don't worry about it kid, its all under the bridge! At least, that's what my wife would've said, if she was here"

Still a little confused of what the man said, Daigo just smiled, so quickly both of them speeded down to the huge, flat surfaced boulder and both lie down looking up at the holographic horizon, they know its not real, but it was nice to just look at it

"So, what's on your mind then, old man?" Daigo asked while eating an apple

"The same thing that I have been thinking about for the last thirteen miserable years being here, remembering my home, my life, and most importantly. My wife and son"

Daigo munched on the apple again before he spoke

"So do you think its possible to see them again, after all these years imprisoned here?"

The person shrugged and took a bite of his apple

"Who knows? Somehow, for some unexplained reason, I believe in my heart that when we're all freed from here, I can finally see them again. I just pray that they're alive and well, so as long as they live, they will always be with me, inside my heart"

Soon he placed his hand on his chest, feeling the pumping of his heart throughout his body, and then soon he smiled

Daigo sighed from hearing this from him

"Ya know, from all the warriors of our race that I have met and fought with, you're the strangest one of them all, you do know that right, **Tatsoi**?"

* * *

Its been three days since Sora regained his fighting spirit back to avenge his best friend Riku. During those three days, Sora trained up to his limits, aiming to get stronger, faster and more aware of both his abilities and the Keyblade's. On the second day, Sora decided to have something to eat, nothing much, about 55 dinner servings! After eating all that, Sora decided to have 25 deserts as well! Everyone couldn't believe how Sora can eat so much food without getting fat as a blimp, even thinking that Sora can't be human at all for having such a colossal appetite! Soon he'd finished eating and went back to training, Donald and Goofy wanted to train with Sora too, but they only lasted for about half a day while Sora trained effortlessly.

After three days, Sora felt three times stronger than he has in years, new strength flowing through his body, his increased power makes him feel like his invincible.

But before the training, Sora was asked to have a health check up after his training with Aerith, she examined both of Sora's physical and mental condition, checking if everything is alright with him, when Sora's results came back, Aerith was mystified of what the results came out as

"I-I don't believe it! Sora, after you were fully healed, how did you feel?

Sora was confused by this question

"I…well…I felt…stronger I guess"

Aerith looked down on his results to double check it

"This might sound weird and also shocking to you, but it seems that after you survived your near-death experience when you were recovering, you have gotten twice as stronger!"

Sora was immediately shocked by this news as he couldn't believe it

"I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER?!?" He shouted in puzzlement

"Not only that your body has adapted and improved from the damage you've dealt with, but also it seems that your brainwave's have altered a bit as well! The results for your mental health shows that you have a special style of learning ability called Kinesthetic learning, it means that you learn certain capabilities through physical, listening and or even observing it! Also in theory, you might have a sixth sense called Extrasensory Perception, also known as 'ESP' which means that you could have a high conscience level of instinct, or what you might call it as a hunch!"

Hearing all this made Sora daze out a bit, wondering round his mind

"What does this all mean? Am I some kind of super-human?"

Aerith was thinking about the same question as well

"Well…I wouldn't call it super-human, but honestly, I have no clue. I can't tell if your some kind of evolved human or even an alien for that matter! But the point is that the results show that you're fine and healthy…er"

After long thinking, Sora has decided on what he's going to do

"Aerith, is it ok if you could gather everyone for me please' Sora asked calmly

"Um…Ok, but why?"

"I need to announce some plans with everyone about the quest"

Soon Aerith gathered everyone in a smaller meeting. Sora told everyone that he, Donald and Goofy will be leaving at the end of the day to go on their quest to find the seven other Protectors, but something's been bothering Sora about the quest, if there is supposed to be eight other Protectors that they supposed to become a some sort of team, why do they have to search for seven? What's so mysterious about the eighth Protector? The one known as '**The Predator**'?

Kairi wished that she could come with him on this quest too but her ankle is still healing from the incident that happened couple of days ago, making her feel kind of useless, so Sora decided to spend the last few hours he had with her, so they decided to go round the castle with each other, in private.

Both of them went to the tallest section of the castle with a balcony to see the view of the Kingdom, it was a magnificent sight to view upon, seeing everything clean and healthy and peaceful, Sora knew that this is one of the reasons why King Mickey fights for in his life, to sustain and protect the perfect balance of tranquility of his planet.

"It's so beautiful up here Sora!" Kairi spoke in amazement

"Yeah…Wait, what're we looking at again?" Sora dumbly asked, causing Kairi to get really annoyed

"You dumb monkey!" Kairi loudly shouted as she bonked him on the head

"Sorry! Sorry! I had some thoughts on my mind!" Pleaded Sora

"C'mon, spill it! What's wrong?" Demanded Kairi

"It's just that…well…I was really hoping that all this Heartless mess would've been over on our last adventure, being able to live in peace on our world, and now, we're being dragged into it again! Sometimes I think Fate is playing around with our lives!" Sora scolded as he was just annoyed of leaving his childhood's home, family and friends again

"Oh don't be like that Sora, not everyone's lives go out as planned! Besides, as the saying goes, 'Life Sucks!' but you just have to accept it and basically roll with it" Kairi explained

Sora kind of understood of what she meant by, kinda.

"I guess that makes sense, but there's another thing that's been bothering me. It's about one of the Chosen Protector's called 'The Predator' "

"With a title like that I'm not surprised that you're bothered about it! I mean, it makes it sound the person is a sexual womanizer rapist type of predator!"

From that remark got Sora creeped out of his mind

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN BY THAT!! What I meant by was that for some strange reason I'm not supposed to search for him, I mean, how am I supposed to find all eight Protectors if I can't this one? It doesn't make sense!"

"Did you ask King Mickey for the reason why you're not allowed to?"

"I did! Several times due to be in fact! Every time I ask him about it, he just changes the topic! It's like he's too afraid to even talk about it! I don't why but, I think he's hiding something from us"

Kairi too thought this was a little strange, It isn't like King Mickey to be afraid about something important, he's normally full of hope all the time

"Maybe he just wants to tell us about it when it's the right time"

Sora nodded with his arms folded

"I guess its fair for him, I mean, he'd helped us out a lot last time, so I guess we'll have to wait till then"

Soon they both gazed upon the sky as the sun was setting, soon Sora suddenly remembered something

"Oh! Almost forgot! Here Kairi"

Kairi turned round seeing Sora holding two sea-salt ice creams

"Where did you get that?"

Sora started looking around the place until he started whispering in Kairi's ear

"Before we were coming up here, I spotted Donald's relative **Uncle Scrooge**, and he had a large ice box with him full of sea-salt ice cream, but he was selling each of them for 1500 munny! So without him looking, I…took two of them" Sora whispered in a cheeky tone

"Basically you stole them" Kairi looked at him with a hint of disapproval

"The word 'Stole' is such a harsh word, I would prefer calling as 'borrowed'"

Sora said while using both his middle and index fingers while explaining it

"Sure…Like I 'borrowed' your secret stash of gummy bears shortly ago"

Hearing this made Sora shocked

"No wonder I couldn't find it in my bag! Why you cheeky little!"

Quickly Sora started tickling Kairi while chasing her around the balcony, Kairi was crying in laughter as Sora knows that she's really ticklish, but as they were running around the place, Kairi tripped over because of her ankle making Sora fall down onto Kairi, causing a quite a clatter

"Oh crap! Are you alright Kairi!?" Sora panicked as he was really concerned about Kairi

"Yeah, I'm fine" She laughed as she haven't had much fun in ages

Sora was relieved about this, until for someone's reason, Kairi rolled on-top of Sora slowly, making Sora's face turn blush bright red because her breasts were pressing onto his chest

"Oh Sora, are you blushing? Is it because of me?" Kairi softly spoke in a naughtily tone

making Sora blush even more

"I-I-I…W-Well…We…I" Sora nervously spoke as he was lost for words about this awkward position.

Then both of them slowly moved their faces towards each other, they were near inches of each other's lips, until…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"

Both Kairi and Sora quickly turned round seeing Donald and Goofy behind them looking really disturbed. This was making Kairi and Sora both really awkward as they instantly standed up from the floor

"D-Donald!? G-Goofy!? I-I-I…W-We…its not what it looks like!" Sora nervously tried to explain this awkward moment

"Y-Yeah! W-We erm…Tripped! We both tripped down and fell down on top of each other! That's what happened! Right Sora!?" She said as she elbowed Sora in the gut trying make him to agree with her as he nodded

Donald was still disturbed from seeing this, but he tried to pull himself together as he was about to announce the news to Sora

"Ahem….Well, we have to go in 15 minutes Sora, all of us have to go down-stairs to have our last briefing"

Sora groaned as he wanted to spend more time with Kairi, but unfortunately for him, he has a Prophecy to fulfill

"I'm really sorry Kairi, I wish we had more time"

"Hey don't sweat it Sora! At least we had some fun up here, besides we could have more time with each when you come back" She said cheerfully

Sora smiled a bit from the idea

"Yeah ok, that sounds good!"

Soon all of them started moving towards the staircase, Kairi went down first, then Goofy, but as Sora was about to go down until Donald stopped him

"Jeez Sora! Couldn't you and Kairi do your 'business' somewhere more PRIVATE!?! This is a Fanfiction story for goodness sake!"

This made Sora completely confused of what Donald meant by.

As they made their way to where everyone else was, Sora was thinking about food again, that was until he heard something near silent calling him, curious of this, Sora sneaked off from the others to follow where the voice was coming from. Somehow, it sounds a lot like the same voice that helped him during his battle with Sylar. The closer he followed the voiced, the more louder it got. It sounded as if it was pleading for help

"Help………ME………Help Me"

Sora grew warily from this as it sounded like a tortured soul, giving him Goosebumps.

As he got nearer to location where it was coming from, the voice grew more louder and more full of gloom as its pleads grew more darkly

"Save……me……free me"

Sora felt like he was in one of those really scary and horrifying horror films, Sora slowly tip-toed nearer to the room where the voice coming from, his heart was beating faster and faster, he was afraid that if he looked over to see who or what is in that room, it might kill him!

So he took a deep breathe, forcing himself to move and trying to find any courage inside to help him overcome this fearful feeling withering inside him. Then he threw himself, while doing a barrel roll at the same time into the unknown room, he wielded out his Keyblade as a precaution, but he soon saw that the room was actually the hall for the **Cornerstone of Light**, it's a large sphere made of crystal that contains celestial swirling light that sits atop an ornate pedestal decorated in royal carvings.

Sora breathed out loudly in relief before putting away the Keyblade as he kept on thinking that something scary like The Grudge or The Ring would attack him, he started wandering around the room as he remembered the last time he was here, it was when Maleficent used the Heartless to attack The Castle while Pete somehow used some door to go back in time to steal the Cornerstone of Light when it was left unprotected while the castle was being built, so he Donald and Goofy were able to stop him from accomplishing it.

Sora turned round as he was about to go out the room to catch up with the other's. That was until he heard the voice again, but this time, it sounded as though the voice was right behind Sora, speaking directly into his ear

"Please set me free……Sora"

Sora's eyes widen in fear as he spun round wielded out his Keyblade again, Sora couldn't stop himself shaking in constant fright.

"ALL RIGHT!!! ENOUGH MESSING ME AROUND!!! WHO ARE YOU!?!"

He roared in both aggression and fear as he knows that he's not the only person in the room

Sora soon noticed something on the edge of his eye, he looked round to the Cornerstone of Light. Something was bugging him from just looking at it. It wasn't the large crystal sphere, but the ornate pedestal that the crystal sphere sits upon.

Ever since hearing that voice calling his name, Sora can somehow feel that the pedestal was giving off an unnatural vibe.

'Could there be something inside there?' He thought until another theory came to him that shocked him 'Or…could there be a person inside?!'

Sora slowly went towards the pedestal and crouched down to get a closer look at it, he looked carefully at it, trying to find some kind of clue or sign of what's been happening. As he studied it more, by chance he stumbled upon a symbol that was most recognizable to him, it was the symbol of his crown pendant.

Upon discovering the symbol bewildered Sora, as the symbol was identical as his pendant. 'how can it be that the Cornerstone pedestal has that emblem?' he thought

Then an idea occurred to him, maybe he's supposed to unlock it somehow. He thought maybe he should place his hand upon it and see what might happen, as he was about to place his palm onto the emblem, it suddenly glowed bright white making Sora surprised while instinctively pulled his hand away from it, soon the white glow slowly died down. Sora now thinks he should put his hand on it as it reacted earlier, so he was about to place his hand on it again, until.

"SORA!!!"

Sora jolted up in alarm, resulting him hitting his head beneath the sphere, making him fall down on his back onto the floor, clutching his head and groaned in pain, he looked up to see that it was Kairi looking at him weirdly

"What're you doing in here Sora? You're supposed to be downstairs where everyone else is!"

"I-I was just…looking around…that's all…sorry 'bout that"

Kairi sighed, and lent her arm out to help Sora off the floor. Both of them started to walk out the room to meet up the others, but Sora looked over his shoulder to the Cornerstone for while

"Something wrong Sora?"

"No, its nothing, C'mon lets go"

Soon they both left the room, but Sora can't seem to shrug off from what he'd seen.

When Sora and Kairi met everyone down at the Gummi Hangar, Chip and Dale have already finished fueling up the Gummi Ship as well as packing in all the equipment, clothing's, food and water supply and the new navigation co-ordinates.

Donald was saying goodbye to Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie and even Uncle Scrooge McDuck, while Goofy was saying goodbye to his son Max.

"What took ya so long?! You guys have to go!" Moaned Cid as he spotted Sora and Kairi walking down the stairs.

"Yeah sorry 'bout keeping you guys waiting for so long" Sora apologized while scratching the back of his head

"So, which planet are we going to first then your Majesty?" Sora asked King Mickey

"Well, luckily the two chosen protectors are in this universe, but we don't know which one we should go to first"

Sora walked over to the King so that Mickey could show him the holographic list device of the seven planets he has to go.

"Well…in my opinion, I think we should go to the planet where **'The Agent'** lives first because that planet is the nearest to this one, then after that we go to the planet where the **'The Dragon'** lives, and after that we come back here"

"Sounds like a plan Sora!" King Mickey said optimistically, Sora grinned happily but soon he started thinking about the co-ordinations

"Erm…Your Majesty, can you remind me who left those navigation disks on your desk again?"

King Mickey looked up to him curiously, but he thought it was alright to remind him

"I never actually met the person or ever heard of him before but he did leave his name on the letter, it's weird name but it was the one he left. The name he left on the letter was, **'The Doctor'**"

From hearing that name, Sora stayed silent for a while, remembering that dream he had about what happened in the past

"Sora? You ok?" King Mickey asked

Soon Sora snapped out of it and looked at the King

"What? Oh yeah! I'm fine, I was spaced out, that's all"

After that, Cid and Leon needed to tell something important to Sora, Donald and Goofy, Leon started talking first

"Me and Cid did some research on those two planets and the two chosen Protectors, and well…it seems that they go to high school"

"SCHOOL!?!" Donald yelled as he didn't seem so keen of this

"Hyuk! I haven't been to skool in years" Goofy exclaimed

"Aww man! School!? Why did it have to be School?! When I arrived back home from defeating **Xemnas**, my mum made me do summer school for two months all because I was away for a year and a half saving the whole universe! I HATE SUMMER SCHOOL!!!" Sora moaned as he remembered all the homework he had to do to catch up with his schoolwork, and the detentions!

"Quit yer whinin! It's just for being undercover!" Cid barked as he was headache and a backache

"UNDERCOVER!?" All three of them shouted at the same time

"Well yeah, you guys need stay on those seven planets for little while, just in case Maleficent's Organization tries to attack them and also you guys need to find the planets keyhole so that the Heartless can't take over and destroy it" Leon explained calmly

"Wait minute!" Loudly spoke Donald at Leon

"How are we supposed to get inside those schools anyway?! They'll know that we don't go to school!"

"That's a good question" Sora agreeing with Donald

"Yeah…about that…" Leon said until he trailed off, looking at Cid as he couldn't actually explain and is hoping Cid could explain it for him

"*Sigh* We kinda found a solution to that, we kinda did a incy, twincie little bit of…hacking to the planet's satellite's, and added in your created undercover profiles as foreign exchange students to the selected schools, luckily we had **Tron** to help us hack into the data files"

Soon all three of them sighed in tiredness from all this

"So let me get this right" Sora said slowly "We have to have fake identities and profiles so that we can go undercover on those planets?! God, I feel so-so…"

"Sly? Sora?" Goofy said to help him finish his sentence, which Sora nodded

"What if we get caught of having a fake identity on one the planets?! They could imprison us! Or torture us! Or even dissect us for being aliens!!" Donald Loudly asked, the last part of what Donald said kinda scared both Sora and Goofy making them gulp in fear

Both Cid and Leon looked at each other with puzzled looks on them because Donald does have a good point

"I guess you guys would be screwed then" Cid said calmly, while everyone in the room had a shocked look on them

"OH THAT'S GREAT! THANKS CID!!!" Kairi sarcastically shouted at him

"I was just kiddin'! There's no way they'll find out, unless one of you knuckle heads will deliberately say that you guys are not from that planet!"

Soon everyone turned round looking directly at both Sora and Goofy

"Oh C'mon! We wouldn't do something so stupid like that!" Sora said, with Goofy nodding with him

"This from the same person who one time did a dare with **Tidius** who could swallow the most marbles?" Kairi spoke out, making Sora annoyed

"Hey at least I won the dare! Won myself 35 munny!"

"Yeah? Do you also remember that afterwards you passed out and had to go to the hospital and have a operation to remove all those marbles!"

"Well…at least I got a lolly pop afterwards!" Sora naïvely said while grinning also doing a peace sign, making Kairi smack herself in the forehead from his stupidity

"Also another thing Cid" Goofy asked "How we supposed know who to look for? We don't even know who they look like"

"Umm yeah…unfortunately we didn't have enough time to hack in to see the guy's profiles images, guess you guys have to find them" Cid said

"Also before you guys ask anything else, we need to give Donald and Goofy something" Leon spoke

Both of them walked up to Leon and he gave them some kind of digital wrist watches

"What are these for?" Donald confusedly asked

"Are they supposed to tell us the time?" Goofy asked in awe as he never had a watch before

"There not actually watches, well they do tell the time, but they can do more than that, put them on" Cid told them

Donald and Goofy did what Cid instructed and putted around their wrists. Then suddenly something totally bizarre happened to them. Both Donald and Goofy looked completely human!

"WHAT THE?!" Sora shouted awe while everyone else was just stunned from seeing this.

Donald was still wearing his same clothes but he was wearing jeans and shoes, though still the same height, he had snow-white short messy hair and his skin was pinkish white.

Goofy was also wearing the same clothes but his jacket was changed from his zipped one to a ripped sk8er style jacket, also he didn't have his hat and goggles and he had long black hair tied up in a pony tail style

Both of them looked at each other and was completely overwhelmed from what they were seeing

"Whoa! Goofy! Your-You're…Human!?" He'd loudly spoke while he pointed at Goofy while shaking in amazement

"Gosh Donald! You've changed too!" He said while pointing at Donald as well

"What did you guys do?!" Sora asked Leon and Cid

"We thought it be a good idea for those two have them 'cause on some planets, people don't normally see walking, talking animals, so we invented a holographic image inducer to give those two human appearances"

"Wow Dad! You look so totally different!" Goofy's son Max told him

"You look so weird and cool Uncle Donald!" Huey, Dewey and Louie said at the same time, which Donald got frustrated from their compliment

"It's a improvement if you ask me!" Joked Uncle Scrooge McDuck, which Donald got really mad, which made everyone laugh

"Also one more thing" Leon announced

This time he'd wanted Sora to come up, as Sora came up to them, Cid gave him seven weird flat circular devices

"What're these for?" Sora asked

"These devices are interstellar space portals that can be linked up from one those planets to here, you need to give those chosen guy's these before you guys leave to another planet" Cid explained

"Can't we just bring them along with us to the other planets?" Donald said

"No can do feather brain, we need to give them the choice if they want to come here and be part of this large ass quest of yer's" Cid told him, which Donald had a stress mark from being called feather brain

Sora and the other two were about to go into the Gummi ship until King Mickey stopped them

"Wait Sora! Before you go, there's some people here to see you"

Soon enough, **Yen Sid **appeared beside King Mickey along with **Flora**, **Fauna** and **Merryweather**

"Master **Yen Sid**!" Both Donald and Goofy spoke out before they bowed down to him, Donald then elbowed Sora to bow to him in respect. Yen Sid raised his hand up slightly showing that they don't have to bow to him

"Sora, how are you feeling?" Yen Sid asked him

"I feel a lot better, thank you Master Yen Sid" Sora respectfully thanked him

"That's good to hear, now before you go on your quest, I got something for you" Soon Yen Sid asked Sora to wield out his Keyblade, Sora did so and brought out the Keyblade. Yen Sid then started silently chanted mystical words and placed his hand upon the Keyblade making it glow

'I hope this new spell will help you in the time of need, it's a powerful and destructive Earth spell that is useful in battle called **Quake**, may you use it wisely, young Keybearer"

Sora was thrilled that he has a new spell, and it's a powerful one!

"Also Sora, there's one more thing we need to give" Yen Sid spoke

Sora turned round to where the three fairies were, they hovered around him, checking if his outfit needs changing

"My Goodness you've grown!" Flora said

"Your clothes must be getting tighter from you getting more stronger" Fauna told him

"You need more armor on you to prevent getting more injuries like what happened to you with that horrible Sylar" Merryweather said worriedly

Soon all three of them used their wands together making Sora's clothes glow brightly, soon, Sora found himself wearing new slightly modified clothes, his shoulder pads have changed into golden, smooth curved, crown pattern like Sora's crowned necklace. He also has bracers on his arms, which were silver, black and yellow, to match his gloves. And finally his trousers were much longer, reaching down to his ankles and they had an armor kneecaps on them in a shape of a heart.

Sora was completely overwhelmed in astonishment of his new outfit, twisting round to look at his new clothes

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" Sora loudly said in a thrilled voice

"Also those clothes are completely indestructible and won't get ripped or torn, also it's really stretchy so no matter how much you grow, you'll still fit into it!" Flora cheerfully explained

"But that's not all" Fauna said

Sora got more excited from what Fauna just said

"You know how you do your Drive Forms with Donald, Goofy and King Mickey"

Sora just nodded in excitement

"Well, we just upgraded your drive form so that now, not only you can still use drive form on Donald, Goofy and The King, you can use it on anyone who is an ally to you! Giving new, unique, different powers!" Merryweather revealed to him, which made him even more, overjoyed.

Soon after being over excited, Sora bowed down to them

"Thank you all so much for your help"

Yen Sid bowed down to Sora as well as the fairies

"Just do you best in helping everyone from Maleficent and her Organization, they mustn't find those relics to free The God of Heartless, **Xehanort**" Yen Sid told him

"And make sure you give Maleficent a good beating as well!" Merryweather loudly told him

Sora nodded and soon, Yen Sid and the three fairies disappeared from sight

"We should go now guys" Donald announced as he turned off his holographic watch along with Goofy

"Wait! I need to do something before we go" Sora told them

"I told you if you needed to go the loo before we left Sora!!" Donald angrily shouted at him

"No, its something personal, I won't be long"

Then soon he ran up the stairs as fast as he could

Sora arrived in the room where Riku is staying while being in a coma, Sora went onto his knees beside Riku, and softly hold Riku's hand with his

"Thank you Riku, if weren't for what you told to Kairi, I wouldn't found my fighting spirit back and you gave me a reason to continue on this quest, and I promise, if I come face to face with Sylar again, I won't do it for revenge but to stop him from hurting anyone else, please come to us Riku. Cya later then"

Soon Sora let go of Riku's hand and slowly walked out of the room with a tear running down his cheek. But as Sora left to go down to the underground floor, something miraculous happened. Somehow, Riku tightened his hand for a while before releasing his grip.

Sora went down to the launch pad where everyone was waiting for him, now that everything was sorted out, it was time to leave

"Just be careful when you guys arrive there" Leon said

"Please all of you be safe on this journey" Aerith softly told them

"Remember to contact us once you arrive there and don't break the ship while you at it" Cid instructed him

"Don't underestimate your enemies there" Cloud said before he sneezed

"Also don't forget to get loads of pictures there and souvenirs as well…and maybe a Taco as well!" Yuffie optimistically shouted

Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, Chip and Dale boarded the Gummi ship, as Sora was about to go, Kairi stopped him

"Wait Sora, before you go, borrow this for me will you?" Soon she gave him her Lucky Charm

"K-Kairi, thank you"

"Just make sure you look after it, otherwise I'll kick your ass!" She'd laughed in Joking matter even though Sora knows that she was being serious, to much for his dismay

"I promise Kairi, and please, look after Riku while I'm gone, okay?"

Kairi looked at him and nodded "I promise, just be safe"

Soon both of them hugged each other for a while, each of them not wanting to let go of each until finally they stopped hugging

"Well…Cya Kairi"

"Cya Sora"

Then soon, Sora went aboard the ship and waved goodbye to her. And she waved back to him.

Inside the ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy buckled themselves into their seats before the launched, until they heard King Mickey from the com link

"Good luck to you all and stay alive"

They all looked through the front window to see King Mickey was there, waving goodbye along with the others, so Sora and the others saluted to them before they began to rocket off.

"This is where our new adventure begins guys" Sora said confidently

"Yep! No going back now" Donald said

"All for one and one for all!" Loudly said Goofy

Soon the launch pad rises upwards and the Gummi ship blasted off, sending them all into outer space to find the first chosen one.

"So Jiminy, do you know what the location on the planet we going to is called?" Sora asked curiously

"Hmm…from the information I got from Leon who got the information from the navigational disks, I believe the place that we heading to is called '**Middleton**'"

"THEN FISRT STOP! **MIDDLETON**!!" Sora cheered loudly with the others cheering along with him.

As Sora and co. departed, King Mickey went to his study room, and got out an old map that kept in his work draw, when he made it flat to see clearly, he spoke to himself

"Even with the nine Protectors, Sora will need all help he can get, I think its time to call in **Bugs **and **Daffy** for their expertise in our time of great need"

**Chapter 8: Mission P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission POSSIBLE

**Chapter 8**

**Middleton: Mission P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E**

On a far location on a distant planet.

Far out in the Atlantic ocean is an dark deserted island that has a tall dark black tower and also, for some reason, it has a dark unpleasant storm above it, but suddenly there was an explosion from within the building

"NOOO! Not again! Why does this always happen to me?" Groaned a man who is dressed in a mad scientist fashion with a long blue lab coat and black lab gloves, he also has light blue skin with a scar under his right eye.

It was **Drakken! (Kim Possible)**

"WHY! Every time I try to do a perfect evil plan, it ALWAYS goes wrong!" He sobbed (comically) loudly as his recent latest invention just blew up in face, causing the explosion to happen.

"Oh will you shut up and stop moaning! You're distracting me from doing my manicure!" Loudly spoke a woman with a sharp tone of voice, she has black hair and her skin is light green also she wears a green & black jumpsuit. She is **Shego! (Kim Possible)**. She was busy sitting down, doing her own personal business while her boss was apparently planning another nefarious scheme of taking over the world

"ITS JUST NOT FAIR!" He whined as he was jumping up and down like a annoyed little kid

"Look Drakken, can you do something else other than, oh I don't know…ANNOYING!"

She sarcastically spoke to him as she continued with her manicure, making Drakken have a sad puppy face.

"Why can't you just cheer me up for once Shego? Is it too hard for you to be nice to me? For once I wish I could rule the world without being foiled by that annoying do-gooder, **Kim Possible**! And her bumbling fool for a sidekick, whose name I keep on forgetting!"

Soon in his frustration, Drakken kicked a broken piece of machinery, unfortunately the object was too hard and heavy, resulting him hurting his foot, making him jumping around on one foot in pain

"Not that I really care Doctor D but, what's your point?" Shego asks him in an uncare tone as she blew fingernails after she finished her manicure, making

"My point is Shego, is that I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO RULE THE WORLD!" Drakken shouted with all his might, that echoed throughout his lair, but unknowingly to him, his wish was heard

"Anything you say?" Said a dark tone feminine voice coming from an unknown place.

Both Drakken and Shego were startled by the voice, Shego instinctively leapt off from her chair while she flared up her hands in green plasma- flames while Drakken, from hearing the voice, shrieked and quickly ran behind Shego for protection, to Shego's annoyance

"I-If your one those scary sales-people that I've been hearing about, I don't wanna buy anything!" Drakken spoke out in a scared tone.

"OK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!" Demanded Shego as she clenched her fists tightly while turning her head round looking for where the voice was coming from.

Soon of a sudden, dark portal appeared in front of them, and a woman in dark gown came out from it, she has horn ornaments on her head while she was carrying a pole with orb on top of it. It was **Maleficent**!

"Wait a minute!" Drakken said as he scratched his head in confusion, soon he started rummaging through his lab coat pockets, bringing out what appears to be a 'Super-villain' calendar "I knew there was something wrong here! It isn't Halloween yet! It's still April! And no! I don't have any Candy to give to you!"

Shego face-palm herself from his dumb statement

"Anyways, just who the hell are you supposed to be then? Britney Spears!" Shego sarcastically demanded to the intruder

"Do forgive me for my rudeness of intruding in here uninvited, I am Maleficent, and I'm here to make a offer with you both, an offer which you can't resist from!"

Sora and co. were doing their usual things while the Gummi ship was on auto-pilot driving through space. Goofy was reading on manga book called '**Death Note**', Chip and Dale were on monitor duty while working on the navigation system to the other planets and Donald was playing on his DS on a game called '**The World Ends with You**'.

Sora was gazing through the window viewing outside of space where loads of stars and milky ways were around, but Sora's mind was troubled, as he was still thinking about both his recent dream and his previous battle, both of them made him thinking about **Sylar**. He still couldn't get rid of those traumatic events of that monster nearly killing **Riku**, also he was still disturbed of finding out in his dream that Sylar was still alive from their battle.

Sora was also worried about Maleficent's new organization, if she was able to persuade a person like Sylar to join, who knows how many evil and dangerous people she has recruited. If they do succeed in stopping Sora and the other eight Protectors from finding the three relics and release 'The Heartless God', all life would be eradicated. Gone. Forever.

Sora soon tried to stop thinking about those possibilities as he knew it would only make him lose confidence on his quest, but as he tried to think on a different latter, Sora couldn't stop thinking of those words Sylar said at the end of his dream.

'_**How can you stop what's coming when you don't know anything about power?'**_.

Sora rubbed his eyes from the discomfort of thinking of the negative thoughts but it was so hard for him to stop thinking about them, that was until someone snapped him out from day-dreaming and to reality.

"Sora? You ok buddy?" Goofy asked as he noticed Sora zoned out

"Wha- Oh yeah, I'm fine…I just had a few things going through my mind, that's all"

Sora said while he tried to seem happy, but both Goofy and Donald knew that something was troubling him

"Sora…are you still thinking about Sylar?"

Donald asked as he put away his DS. Sora looked down to his knees while tightening his fists together

"I'm sorry guys" He said

"I'm trying my best to forget what happened, but its just not that easy, those tragic memories are now stuck in my mind, I just can't get rid of them!" Sora said as he gritted his teeth

"Sora it's ok, we can only imagine on how much pain your going through but you have to think about positive things" Goofy said

"Yeah Sora! Try thinking on positive thoughts, or what Goofy and me would call '_Our Happy Places_'!" Donald said

Soon both of them did a silly pose while holding up yellow smiley faced signs also they were making really big grins on their faces.

Sora had a very, very confused look on his face, but quickly it changed to smiling and laughter

"(Laughing) OH MAN! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! MY SIDES ARE ACHING FROM LAUGHING! GOD I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD LAUGH IN LONG WHILE!"

Sora cried out in laughter so hard he fell of his chair, which caused the others to laugh as well.

Soon Sora wiped out a tear from laughing and gave his friends a big hug

"Thanks guys! I feel a lot happier now and I'm more excited than ever to get to our destination!"

"Y-Your…w-welcomed Sora…but can you…let go of us now!" Donald said as he struggled to breathe

"Yeah buddy…its kinda hard for us…to breathe!" Goofy said as he too was struggling to breathe.

Sora soon noticed what he was unintentionally doing, so he quickly let go of them so they could breathe

"Whoops…Sorry guys! My bad!" Sora said as he started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

After both Donald and Goofy finished coughing and trying to regain their breathe back, they were totally surprised by Sora's strength

"Hyuk! Wow Sora, is it my noggin playing tricks with me again or have you gotten even stronger than before?" Goofy said in amazement while panting for some air

"Yeah Sora!" Donald said loudly despite of gasping still for some air "You must be strong as **Hercules** now!" From this made Sora blush in embarrassment

"Aww c'mon guys! I'm not that strong! Plus, I'm no where near as strong as Hercules!"

Sora said as he was blushing from what they said

"You must be strong Sora! How else would you be able to defeat Sylar all by yourself?"

Donald stated, but soon he quickly realized what he just said

"Oh Jeez…Sora I…I-I didn't mean to say…what I said…I"

Donald stumbled to speak as he felt bad for accidentally reminding Sora about his battle with Sylar, but Sora just remained quiet for a while as he lowered his head down which caused Donald and Goofy to think he was upset again.

That was until he lifted his head up with a big happy grin on his face!

"Don't worry about Donald, it's all in the past now, so I have to keep looking straight forward for the future!" He said in a cheerful tone while making a peace sign to both of his buddies

Donald and Goofy were completely speechless from how Sora reacted, that was until Donald's face quickly went red in anger for Sora deceiving them that he looked upset

"SORA! YOU HAD US WORRIED YOU STUPID…"

But suddenly, a alert sound from the ship's computer interrupted Donald's rampant

"Hey you lot! We're closing into minor asteroid field, so you guys better strap yourselves up!" Chip said

"Hold on tight fella's, it might become a bumpy ride!" Dale said

So quickly, the trio strapped themselves into their chairs as they were told.

"Damn it! I was just about to read **Twilight Kyu's **fanfic '**Kingdom Hearts: The Worlds Collided**!"

Donald loudly spoke in an annoyed tone as he finished strapping himself in his seat, while goofy was still reading his manga.

**Opening theme: Eternally by Utada Hikaru **

[Scene of the Gummi ship smoothly passing through some asteroids]

_menomaeni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki  
mawari ga mienai watashitachi wa dokoni iruno_

_zawameki hajimeta haikei no nakani mada kienaidene mou nannimo kikoenai_

But I can feel you breathe

[Scene of Goofy showing Donald his 'Death Note' Manga, which hilariously made Donald cringed]

_odoroku hodo kimagurena tenkaini sukoshidake  
watashi rashikunai kitai wo  
oh oh shiteru_

[Scene of Sora, Donald and Goofy watching the **X Factor **on the ship's TV while they were booing at **Simon Cowell** for being a nasty judge]

_I wanna be here eternally  
konomama mitsume aetteitai  
I can feel you close to me  
itsumademo sobani wa irarenai  
kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni_

[Scene where the Gummi ship has gotten out of the asteroid field, Sora taking a look through the window again, but to his surprise, he was gazing a upon loads of shooting stars going by the ship]

_tatakai ni dekakeru maeno hitoyasumi  
anatato sugoshitai  
yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni  
Can you hear me breathe?  
odoroku hodo dewanai tenkai nimo  
kandou shichau toki ga dare ni datte  
oh oh aru  
_

[Scene of Sora gazing out at both space and stars, while he was remembering the events from Kingdom Hearts I and II. Soon Sora stops looking outside and brought out two photos from his bag. One was before Kingdom Hearts I, it was when he was fifteen on the beach along with Riku and Kairi. The other one was a family photo, it was when he was three years old along with his Mum & Dad, his dad was holding up Sora while waving at the camera, though Sora was still mystified onto why a piece of the photo where Sora's lower body was torn off]

_I wanna be here eternally  
darenimo mitsukaranai tokoroni  
I can see you are all I need  
ashita made tasuke wa iranai kono shunkan saemo kitto just a fantasy_

[Scene of the Gummi ship still riding through space, while Goofy was reading his manga, he'd quickly noticed that outside of space, two aliens known as **Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons)** were trying to fix their UFO as it has broken down]

_I can feel you close to me  
ano basho ni kaere nakunattemo  
imano kimochi dake wa zutto eien_

[Scene of the three heroes flying their ship near to their located planet, the starting point of their new quest]

_I wanna be here eternally  
I can see you are all I need  
kono shunkan dake wa eien ni_

The Gummi ship soon finds a location to land.

Meanwhile back on Drakken's island base, after Maleficent explained about The Heartless, her Organization 'The Pantheon of the Eclipse' also about their motives and plans. Drakken was smiling like excited little kid on Christmas day, while Shego was dumbfounded about other worlds and galaxies but she was interested in the whole 'Powers of Darkness'.

"WOHOOO!" Shouted Drakken as he jumped around the room in utmost joy

"So from what you just told me err…Miss Magnificent?"

"Its **Maleficent!**" she answered in annoyed tone

"Right sorry, so what you told me is that me and my sidekick could join your big organization for universal domination, you'll give me the power of darkness right?"

"Indeed Doctor Drakken, you and your partner can join me and help me further my plans and you can use the power of darkness in whichever way you see fit"

Drakken was rubbing his hands in enjoyment, he's thinking that with Maleficent and her Organization's help, he could finally achieve his life long dream of ruling the World!

"Wait just one damn minute here!" Shego loudly spoke as she approached Maleficent

"All this sounds WAY too easy! I mean c'mon! Joining up with a mysterious organization that wants to take over the ENTIRE universe! And you'd simply giving away these creatures called 'The Heartless' while bestowing us the power of Darkness! There has to be some kind of catch for all this!"

Maleficent was amazed at Shego's boldness, she actually admires a person who has such a strong fiery will to speak up to someone so powerful like herself

"Hmm…You seem to be a very interesting individual, Miss Go. But you are indeed correct, there are four things that I need you two to do for me"

From hearing this made Drakken confused

"Hold on! These four things wouldn't happen to be after I…I mean WE take over the world does it? Because firstly your not having either Europe, Texas, Hawaii or Canada! I'd choose them first! And therefore I…"

"NOOO YOU IMBECIAL!" Maleficent angrily roared, which caused few of the computer screens to crack while some machinery to sparking up and a few dozen-lab vials to shatter into pieces. Drakken shrieked like a girl and ducked under his desk while Shego was amazed on how such a being can have so much potential power

Maleficent quickly calmed herself down and began explaining

"I mean, this is something of a different matter of importance. First importantly is for you two to use the Heartless to gather up more hearts"

Drakken got out a notepad and was writing down what she was saying

"Hmm…mmm (jotting down) ok what else?"

"Secondly would be for you to find both a Genetic DNA sampler device and a powerful mystical artifact"

"Great…somehow I knew there was a some kind of Hocus Pocus magic Whatchamacallit we have to search for" Shego groaned

"Shego!" Drakken silently hissed

"We don't want Maleficent to get angry again do we!" Shego folded her arms together and rolled her eyes

"Third and lastly would be the hardest out of all four, as you two might've guessed, there are those who will try and stop us from reaching our goal"

"Sounds like a certain teen-hero that I know! Who always thinks she's all that!" Drakken said

"Now listen carefully, soon three heroes will arrive to this planet to stop anyone who is consorting with me. The three are made up with a wizard, a knight and the most powerful of the three is the Keyblade wielder"

Both Drakken and Shego were puzzled of what she said about the last person

"Key…blade? What the heck is that? Some-kind of new teenager contraption?" Said Drakken being clueless

"Hold on, I can't tell, is this 'Keyblade' supposed a weapon or just a unusual key that opens something?" She asked

"Actually its both, the Keyblade is remarkably powerful in both combat and magic, also it has the special ability to lock or unlock anything the wielder chooses at"

"Ah! That sounds like a very handy type of gizmo I could have, like the next time I forget my keys to my lair, I could use the Keyblade instead! I wonder if it opens hard tightened pickle jars?" Drakken comically said, making Shego face-palm herself again

"Ok, so we have to deal with these three 'Heroes' from standing in our way?"

"Correct Miss Shego" Maleficent stated

"Right, so we don't need to worry about the other two morons but we have to be careful with the one with the Keyblade. So does this person have a name we should know?"

"Yes, please take note of this" Maleficent said as Drakken prepared to write down some stuff on the notepad again

"He is normally known as 'The Keyblade's Chosen One' but his real name is, Sora"

From hearing the name, Drakken bursts out in laughter and was rolling around on the floor while Shego was trying to hold in the laughter

"SORA! THAT'S HIS NAME! THATS THE WEIRDEST NAME I HAVE EVER HEARD! SORA SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL'S NAME!" Drakken said while laughing

"Sora sounds like a Japanese girl's name to me!" Snickered Shego

"Do not be fooled by his name you two, he is a formidable and powerful foe and almost every battle he is in, he is always triumphant, just recently he nearly killed one of my new allies"

Shego grew concerned about Sora's strength while Drakken looked worried about him being all powerful

"Hold on, besides the reason of The Heartless, what other reason are they coming to our world?"

"There here looking for someone, a certain person who is one of nine chosen heroes who are part of an ancient prophecy"

"Argh! Not more prophecies! Like I haven't heard them all from that monkey-ninja nut-job **Monkey Fist**! I would rather go online and read those geeky fanfiction stories than listen to him rambling on about it!" Drakken moaned as he had his head laying on his crossed arms on the table

"Wait you just said that they're here looking for someone, who is it?" Shego asked

"That's the problem, we don't know anything about this person, nor do we know if it's a he or she"

"Well that's useful!" Shego said in a sarcastic tone

"Shego bite your tongue!" Drakken loudly spoke

"But, there is one detail that we know about this person, in the prophecy, its says that the individual's title is known as '**The Agent**'"

Both Drakken and Shego jolted up in surprise of her saying the mysterious hero's title and both looked at each other in alarm

"WHAT!" Drakken shouted out in shock, his jaw was opened wide

"Doctor D. you don't think 'The Agent' is actually…" Shego said while being agitated until Drakken interrupted her

"No! It can't be! It must be a coincidence! It's…its just…impossible!"

"I think it's more of than possible Drakken, it must be her! 'The Agent' must be **Kim Possible**!" Shego said in a cold tone

Maleficent seemed kind of pleased for them in figuring it out, now that they know who it is, they can now hunt her down!

"Splendid! Now that you have identified who 'The Agent' is, you two can now go and eliminate her from existence!"

Shego was surprised of this, but soon she'd started to have a savage grin on her face, she can actually have the chance in defeating Kim Possible for all those times she lost against her

"YES! The time has finally come for us to exterminate that no good teen-hero! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Drakken loudly decreed

"Good, use more that conviction and darkness of yours Doctor Drakken and you can hope to achieve your goals, but first you need some help to accomplish this matter"

Soon after that, Maleficent snapped her fingers and a large dark portal appeared behind her

"Here's how my organization works, normally for most other exceptional dark individuals, they normally act on their own or use their minions or partners to help their plans come to fruition but mostly all the time is thwarted by a 'Hero'. But not anymore. Now, each member of The Pantheon of the Eclipse can now rely on each other for aid and support against our enemies. So you can see, your not going to be alone for this, none of you will be"

Then soon, two people came out of the portal, the first was **Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog)**,then the second person was a young teenage girl who had pale skin, pink hair and she has pink colored eyes with cat-like pupils and she was wearing black and purple clothes that have the style of a witch. Her name was **Jinx (Teen Titans)**.

"Doctor Drakken. Miss Shego. I would like to introduce you to both Doctor Eggman, a marvelous and ingenious scientist & inventor, and to Jinx, a young but deadly and formidable girl who is one the finest agents **Slade**'s"

Drakken and Shego was amazed of seeing their new allies so soon

"I hope they don't want a popular country that I like when we take over the world" Drakken whispered to Shego which annoyed her "Why would they? They're from other worlds you dolt! They can take over their own planet!" She answered back

"Hmph! What exactly is this dump supposed to be?" Eggman rudely spoke out, Drakken got really annoyed from his statement

"This place is my lair! Doctor Eggman! And, I like it if you would call it by its professional name 'Drakken's Supreme Omega Evil Lair'!"

Drakken loudly said as he marched up towards Eggman. Eggman looked around the place, seeing the big mess that Maleficent caused when she was angry earlier

"It doesn't seem to that Supreme or Omega for that matter! It looks very untidy and so unorganized in here, where're you minions or henchmen?"

Drakken was about to answer back until he couldn't find the proper words to say

"Well…you see…I…I don't have minions, but I do have henchmen!"

"So where are they then?" Eggman asked

"Uh well…there're not here, some of them went to a wedding, a few of them went to a Barmitzvah, the others are on either vacation or being called in sick, three of them went to an Anime Convention, two of them are busy doing a film while one of them quitted to become a Manga Artist!"

"So, none of them are here?"

"Nope" Drakken replied in a unhappy tone

"Worry not my new blue friend! For I, The Great Doctor Eggman! Have something much better than henchmen!"

Soon Eggman brought out a whistle and blew it, then suddenly, several dozens of egg-shaped robots that were coming out of the portal, some of them were large while some were small, and all of them were bringing in building materials.

Drakken's jaw was lowered more from seeing all the robots appearing

"With my Egg-bots, we have this lair remolded and upgraded!" Eggman announced

Then soon Drakken quickly hugged Doctor Eggman's legs while smiling with a wide opened grin

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Drakken praised him while he started kissing Eggman's feet, which creeped Eggman out

Soon Jinx stood next to Shego while watching Drakken

"So…is he always like this?" she asked Shego

"Kid, you have no idea"

Soon Maleficent clapped to get everyone's attention

"Listen up, I hope for your sakes that eliminating both the Keybearer & and Kim Possible will be an easy task, because failure cannot be tolerated in my organization and would lead to dire consequences!"

Drakken gulped from this

"Don't you worry about that! There's no chance of failure! With my vast & brilliant inventive skills! We will ANNIHILATE THEM!" Eggman loudly spoke

"Heh, if they do cross paths with me, I'll make sure that they have bad luck like they've never imagined" Jinx coldly

"Good" Maleficent spoke as she stepped forward to Drakken "Now Doctor Drakken, are you ready to have the powers of Darkness?"

Drakken's eyes lit up "YES! I am truly ready!" he said loudly

"All I need you to do now is to put your hands out and open your heart to the darkness"

Drakken did what she instructed and put both hands out forward, soon Maleficent used her free hand and made a black orb appear fuming with dark aura.

Then quite quickly she purged the dark orb into Drakken, causing him to get scared at first, but then soon his body launched up and was emitting a dark flow of aura from him, suddenly it soon disappeared.

Shego was amazed from watching this, as was Jinx as she marveled seeing its power.

Drakken soon opened his eyes widely and he felt kind of weird from the sensation when the Darkness entered into his body

"Ew! Why do I feel so icky all of a sudden? It feels like I just dived into a pool of jello and my skin has absorbed all the goo inside of me!"

"Don't worry yourself, you will get used to this feeling and eventually you'll be adjusted to it" Maleficent "Why don't you test out your new power?"

Drakken looked nervous at first but soon he'd put on a brave face "Alrighty! Let's see what my darkness can do!"

Drakken straightened himself up and then started stretching his arms out while having his eyes closed tight.

Both Shego and Jinx tried holding in their laughter from watching this

"Maybe Doctor D. doesn't have any darkness, he's even have a night-light in his bedroom 'cause he's afraid of the dark!"

"Shego! I thought you weren't going to tell anyone that!" Drakken whined as he was embarrassed about her saying it

"C'mon Drakken! We haven't got all day! I bet Kimmy could do it faster than you, even if she is all that" Shego said as she continued scorning him, but when Drakken heard her say Kim Possible's name, his eyes were wide opened in rage!

"NO SHE CAN'T! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO ANYTHING! AND SHE'S NOT ALL THAT! SHE'S NOT! SHE'S NOT! SHE'S NOT!"

Drakken shouted in much anger, which shocked Shego, that was until her expression changed shocked to alarmed as she, Jinx and Eggman was starring something that was behind Drakken

"What? Did I do something dumb again?" Drakken asked until he slowly turned round seeing what Shego was starring at, and to his surprise, there was a Shadow Heartless behind him!

"WAAAH!" Drakken screamed after seeing the Heartless behind him but soon he wasn't quite afraid of it, it was smaller than him, doesn't look strong and it seemed to have its yellow gaze fixated onto Drakken while its antenna's were twitching around

"Wait…That's it! That's what the Heartless look like! It looks like an overgrown ant!"

Shego had to agree with him as she thinks Drakken's karaoke is much scarier than that

"Why don't you try summoning different Heartless then?" Maleficent asked him, So Drakken tried doing the same thing again but this time he kept on thinking about how much he hates Kim Possible, then to his amazement, he'd summoned three Soldier Heartless!

"Ok, that's better! Now I wonder if I can summon some stronger ones"

Then soon, he'd summoned five Large Bodies!

"Hey! I'm getting the hand of this!" Drakken said as he snapped his fingers to make them disappear

"Very good Doctor Drakken, but just remember not to overuse your new power, otherwise the Heartless will overwhelm you and you will lose your heart"

"No worries! I'll be responsible! Now to create a plan of all plans! Destroying Kim Possible and taking over the world!" Soon after he walked off to a scheme a plan while doing in an evil laugh.

Eggman went after him as he too wants to help out planning as well while Jinx went of f to find her temporary bedroom while mumbling under her breathe

"I hate being in Fanfiction stories"

Before Maleficent was about to depart, Shego stopped her

"You might want to know this, but Drakken isn't one of the most _**responsible **_people to be careful" Shego said to her

"I already knew that from the moment I laid eyes onto him, besides I only gave him 30% of the Darkness power"

Shego was took back from hearing this

"Wait what! If you knew he was going to mess around with his new power, why did you give it to him?"

Maleficent slowly turned round while looking at Shego "I did it in order to test him, if he succeeds in killing either Kim Possible or Sora, he will achieve the full powers of darkness, besides, I can see great potential inside of you"

Maleficent comment stunned Shego

"Me? Why me!" She asked

"Because" Maleficent said before turning round facing Shego "I can sense great darkness locked away inside of you, when I first meet you, I'd sensed so much darkness from you that even I didn't expect to find on this planet"

Shego had a confused look on her face "Great, your making it sound like I'm an emo"

Maleficent chuckled from Shego's statement "What I mean is that, you could become so powerful that even your wildest dreams couldn't comprehend it! So, do you want to have the full powers of Darkness unlocked from within you?"

Shego was speechless, she couldn't find the right words to say to her and she can't believe that she has so much potential power hidden within herself, but she couldn't decide if she wants to have it or not

"I'm not really sure at the moment, I kinda need some time to think about your offer"

"Very well then, if you change your mind, all you have to do is to call my name, and I will appear before you"

Soon after that, Maleficent opened a dark portal and stepped inside it, but just before the portal was slowly closing, Maleficent spoke to Shego before she disappeared

"With so much potential power hidden within yourself, you could become one of my **Thirteen Lords of the Eclipse**"

Then suddenly she was gone. Leaving Shego with her thoughts, trying to decide if she wants to accept Maleficent's offer.

After landing their ship in good spot on top of a high hill, Sora and co. got outside the ship, taking a long view of one of many new planets for them to visit

"Wow!" Sora said in amazement as he gazed upon the large town

"Gawrsh, is this the place we'd supposed to find that person we're looking for? " Asked Goofy

"That's what the coordination's says" Jiminy Cricket said as he jumped out from Sora's hood onto his shoulder and opened his journal

"The King specifically told us that 'The Agent' lives somewhere around this town called 'Middleton'"

"I just hope we can find this person before the Heartless or anyone else get to them first" Donald told them

Sora nodded in agreement "Yeah we should go down there and start searching for anything suspicious"

But before they went off, Sora just remembered something important he'd nearly forgotten

"Oh right! Guys! Don't forget to switch on your image inducers before we go" Sora reminded them

"Oh yeah, can't forget 'bout that! Hyuk!" Goofy said as he switched on his image inducer giving him an human appearance

"Good idea, don't want cause trouble on our new mission, we wouldn't hear the end of it from Cid!" Donald said as he switched his one on as well, also giving him an human appearance, afterwards Donald switched on the Gummi ship's camouflage just in case anyone would come up here, then soon they were off.

The three started walking down past the town and they were now on a steep road where a couple of houses are

"Have you guys noticed something? This town sort of reminds me a lot of **Traverse Town**!" Sora said

"Y'know something? I think ya right Sora! It does remind me of it!" Said Goofy

"Yeah, it does sort of, except its a lot bigger and more tidier" Donald told them

But soon as they continued walking, they suddenly heard screaming, and Sora instantly knew what it was

"Someone's in trouble!" Sora said "It must be the Heartless!" Soon three started running towards where they heard the scream

When they arrived to where the scream was, they were at a nice curved architectural styled house, suddenly they spotted something happening in the garage. It was a group of Shadow Heartless! And they were trying to attack a man who was hiding under his car!

"We gotta stop them before they get to him!" Sora said loudly as he brought out his Keyblade, both Donald & Goofy nodded and brought out their weapons, and the three went charging towards the garage!

When they charged in, the Heartless soon noticed them and started attacking them, Sora destroyed one heartless by doing an uppercut slash with his Keyblade and then he'd thrusted towards two more heartless, easily defeating them.

Goofy threw his shield at one heartless destroying it and quickly picked his shield up and wracked it against another heartless, Donald easily defeated four heartless by doing a Blizzaga on them.

After defeating the group of Heartless, Sora looked under the car to see the man who was hiding from the Heartless

"Its okay now, they've gone" Sora said as he put out his hand to help the man out, the man took hold of Sora's hand and slowly got out from under the car

"Well ain't I'm lucky man! You three saved my hide!"

The man said in relief as got up and started scrubbing off the dirt from his clothes.

The man was revealed to be **Dr. James Timothy Possible**! **(Kim Possible)**

"Thank you so much boys!" He said as he started shaking their hands wildly

"If it weren't for you three, I would've been scrambled eggs by those large ant-like creatures by now, wouldn't be so good to tell that to my wife, trust me!"

"We're just doing the right thing to do, help and protect and all" Sora said "Also those creatures that attacked you were called Heartless"

"Heartless? That's weird a name" Dr. James scratched his head in confusion "But I can't be the one to judge, after all, how many people have the surname 'Possible'?"

"That's a cool surname" Sora told him

"I should really repay you three for saving my life, if there's anything that I can do…"

"Oh no, we don't accept any payments, we're just happy to help that's all" Sora told him as he didn't feel right people paying him for their life, but he did want to ask him something

"Well, you could help us on some questions like, how long have the heartless been here for?"

Dr. James started tapping his chin while thinking from the question

"Well, now that you mention it, there have been reports from around the globe about mysterious black creatures attacking people out of nowhere, they started popping up two or three days ago"

From hearing this, Sora turned to his two friends

"The Heartless are definitely looking for something here" Sora said

"I bet Maleficent has already found a new member for her organization here controlling them" Donald acclaimed

"Wonder if they're looking for the same person as we are" Goofy asked

Soon Sora turned round facing Dr. James to ask him another question

"Did the reports say anything about the heartless looking for someone? Maybe someone called 'The Agent'?"

Dr. James shook his head

"Haven't heard anything about that, but there's a lot of agents out there so I can't really be much help there, sorry"

"No worries" Sora told him

"Well, I'm just glad there are heroes out there helping people, just like my daughter is doing" Dr. James told them

"Your daughter?" Goofy asked "Your daughter's a hero too?"

"She's one heck of hero! Going around the world, helping and saving people, and not for profitable reasons, that's why she's famously known as **Kim Possible**"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other

"Erm…not to sound rude and all but, we've never heard of her before" Sora told Dr. James, which shocked him

"You guys have never heard of Kim Possible! She's known worldwide! Where have you three been? Another planet?"

That remark made the three gulped as well as making them nervous

"Oh well, I guess not every single person in the world supposed to know one person, except for **Michael Jackson** of course"

"Totally, long live the King of Pop all the way!" Sora said as he is suddenly wearing a Michael Jackson T-shirt out of nowhere!

"Anyways, thanks for your time and all, we need to be headed off now, take care of yourself"

But as the three were about to go, Dr. James stopped them

"Wait! Before you three go, could you at least tell me your names?"

"Sure ok, I'm Sora" Said Sora

"Donald" Said Donald

"Goofy's the name, Hyuk!" Said Goofy

"Odd names for you three, but at least I'll remember them easier, thanks again boys"

Sora and co. waved goodbye as they started headed towards the town.

"James? Everything ok dear?" said a female voice from the house

"Everything is fine now honey" James said as the person that came out from the house was **Dr. Ann Possible (Kim Possible) **

"Who was that you were just talking to?"

"Three boys who'd just saved me from a pickle shortly ago, though one of the boys with the spiky hair reminded me a lot of Kimmy-cub"

Soon both James and Ann Possible looked up at the sky and spotted something

"Speaking of which, here she is along with **Ron**"

Soon from air-view point, two people who were smoothly floating down from the sky wearing parachutes, ready to touch ground.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were now in the town and started exploring around, but after an hour of searching, they stopped outside a fast-food restaurant and sat down on some benches taking a break

"I haven't got the slightest clue on how we gonna find this agent person in huge place like this!" Donald said as he was breathing heavily from being tired

"Don't worry, we'll find the person soon Donald" Goofy told him as he was fanning himself

"Yeah, Goofy's right, but we can't start searching again on an empty stomach!" Sora told them before his stomach started rumbling

"You wanna quickly go inside this restaurant 'Bueno Nachos'? " Sora asked, both of them nodded as their answer, so the three went inside the restaurant.

As they were inside the building, they'd noticed that it had a Mexican-style theme everywhere.

While Donald and Goofy found a place to sit down, Sora went up to the counter where a person was there, who seems to be the only person working there oddly

"Alloa Senior, welcome to Bueno Nachos, may I take your order?"

Sora was just gazing at the menu for a little while, deciding on what he and his friends can have, then soon he'd decided on what they were having

"Hmm…I think I'll have one of everything and two Grande sized taco's for my friends please!"

Sora said, which completely shocked the man

"One-one-one of EVERYTHING!" He'd loudly spoke in shock

"Yeah, normally I go for two of everything but my friends and I can't stay long, so I'm quickly having a bite" Sora innocently told him, which shocked him even more!

The person was about to say something until, they heard large amounts of screaming outside!

"Oh come on!" Sora loudly said in an annoyed voice "Just when I was about to eat!" Soon he turned facing his friends

"C'mon guys" He'd sighed "Lets go investigate"

As they went outside, there was loads of heartless everywhere! Most of them were Shadows but the rest were Neoshadows, Soldiers, Armored Knights and a new type of Heartless called **Blitz Spears**!

"Whoa! That's a lot of heartless!" Donald loudly said

"Wonder what their doin' here?" Goofy asked

"Whatever it is, I don't think they're here for the food" Sora said as he drawn out his weapon, the other two draw their weapons out too "Lets finish them off guys!" Sora said as he'd charged into battle with the two following him.

As they attacked the heartless, a couple of Blitz Spears attacked onto Goofy with large amounts of electrical shockwaves but he was able to bash them away quickly afterwards, Donald on the hand was struggling as he was dealing with a swarm of Shadows until Sora swiped the away with two strong strikes with his Keyblade, soon both of them performed a Thunder spell onto the swarm! Goofy started charging into some armored knights with his shield and soon he threw his shield towards the other heartless like a Frisbee!

"Hey Donald! Let's give them a farewell treat!" Sora loudly said

"Yeah ok!" Said Donald, as they both performed **Limit: Duck Flare**!

Donald jumps onto Sora's shoulders, as Sora runs around, Donald began firing out rockets at the heartless! For their finishing move, Donald used **Megaduck Flare **and summoned a barrage of rockets and sent them firing at all the heartless, completely obliterating them!

Quickly as the smoke settled from their attack, the three checked round and was sure that all the heartless were gone

"I guess the person we're looking for must be close! From the amount of heartless that was here" Sora told them

"Yeah, also I bet ya that Maleficent has found someone to become one of her allies" Goofy said

"In that case, we should immediately go search out for 'The Agent' then" Donald told them his opinion, which Sora moaned

"Damn! Why of all times did the heartless have to interrupt our lunch! I'm still hungry!"

But suddenly, out of nowhere, Sora, Donald and Goofy suddenly started hearing a weird noise from somewhere, all three of them were turning around trying to see where the sound was coming from

"What is that weird noise!" Donald asked, as he was being wary

"I'm not really sure, but whatever it is, it sounds like something is hovering, and its coming closer!" Warned Sora

Then out of nowhere, the hovering sound was right on top of them! Sora & co. jumped quickly out underneath from where they were standing, and they looked up, seeing that the noise was in fact from a Hover-car! Driven by **Doctor Drakken**! With **Shego **in the passenger seat looking bored

"Hmm…that's odd, I could've sworn that I sent the Heartless somewhere around here" He said in confusion

"Maybe they just ditched you 'cause they discovered that they weren't getting paid" Shego sarcastically told him which annoyed him

"Not now Shego! I know they were here somewhere around…Ah! Hang on, I'll ask those three people down there!"

Quickly he lowered his hover-car near the ground where Sora and his friends were

"Yo! Yo! Dudes! What's the Jiggy? Could ya help out a bro here in some sizzy trouble?" Drakken asked the three whiles doing a gangster accent, which made Shego really embarrassed while making Sora and co. confused

"Err…excuse me?" Sora asked, as he had no idea what the man just said

Drakken frowned from this and sighed "Okay, I try asking again more simpler, so that even an idiot can understand!" He said which really annoyed Sora

'_At least I don't look like an overgrown Smurf!' _Sora thought

"I'm looking for some…creatures, black bodies with yellow eyes, look menacingly, seen them anywhere?"

Sora blinked from hearing this "You mean the heartless?"

"Yeah that's their name! Seen any of them around here?" He asked excitedly

While Shego was flicking through her magazine, the corner of her eye caught a glimpse of what the person Drakken was talking to was holding onto, instantly realizing who this person was!

"DRAKKEN! THAT KID! HE'S…" But Drakken interrupted her before she could warn him

"Shego! Don't be rude! I'm talking here!" Quickly he went back talking to Sora "So have you seen the heartless anywhere?"

"They were here, but not anymore" Sora told him

"What? Did they go somewhere?" Drakken moaned

"Nope. We killed them" Sora simply told him

Drakken's face changed from normal to plain hilariously horrified!

"**WHAT!**" Drakken screamed while his eyes were widened

"WHO ARE YOU…" He'd stopped talking when Drakken then noticed Sora holding the Keyblade

"Y-Y-Y-YOU! Y-YOUR SORA!" Drakken yelled while shakingly pointing at him, then quickly started tugging Shego "SHEGO! HE'S THE KEYBLADER!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you! YOU DOLT!" Shego yelled at him

Soon, Sora figured out that they were the ones who sent the heartless!

"Wait! You're the ones who are sending out the heartless on this planet!" Then soon he, Donald and Goofy braced themselves for a battle

"So that means your working with Maleficent!" Donald shouted

"Yeah? So what! Taking up Maleficent's offer was one the best things I have ever done! Now with power of controlling the Heartless, I will finally be able to achieve my long awaited dream. Total World Domination!"

After saying that he did his weird evil laugh, which made Shego annoyed

"Sorry Bluey, but we not going to let you terrorize this planet anymore!" Sora loudly spoke, as he was ready to strike at Drakken

"Oh I don't think so, boy!" Drakken said confidently "Oh Shego, teach these nitwits how you deal with pests who get in our way!" he said as he snapped his fingers

"With pleasure" Shego said sinisterly as she did a high forward flip from the hover-car onto the ground where Sora & co. were, she faced towards them and ignited her hands with her green flames!

"You may have dealt with the Heartless, but you never had to dealt fighting 'gainst me before!"

**-BATTLE!-**

**Shego**

Sora and his friends engaged into battling Shego!

Shego started rapidly firing out her green flame bolts at them, Sora and Donald barely managed to dodge them but Goofy was caught in the immense hail of blast!

"GOOFY!" Sora screamed as he watched in horror of his friend being hit by Shego's attack

Luckily Goofy was alright besides from some minor burns, he had his shield take some the impact from the attack

"Garsh! That was a close one!" he said while putting out some tiny green flames that was on his hat

Donald quickly healed him and they went back into battle, Sora on the other hand was struggling as Shego was doing some amazing fighting moves on him, he'd tried slashing her with his Keyblade, but she'd managed to stop his attack while holding off his weapon with her bare hand! She quickly pulled Sora towards her and she punched him in his stomach three times before she did a high kick in his face! Sending him flying towards Donald and Goofy, crashing into them with such impact!

"This is it! These three losers are what standing in the way of Maleficent and her organization! You gotta be kidding me!" Shego mocked them as they slowly got up

"She's tough!" Donald said as he started healing himself and his friends

"This could be a big problem fella's" Goofy said as he rubbed his head from Sora crashing into them

"Yeah, but the thing that's scaring me is that she's beating us without any powers of the Heartless!" Sora told them, which pretty much made them more scared

Soon Sora charged towards Shego, Shego started throwing loads of punches & kicks at Sora, but he was able to block them with his weapon "You never heard of the old saying kid? Play with fire, and you will get burnt!" She said menacingly as she charged up her green flames started pushing Sora forwards, trying to get him fall down, it was a battle of strengths between Sora and Shego!

Sora was trying to push Shego back with his blade as hard as he could, but it was proving difficult as his weapon was all that was shielding him from her fierce flames that was near his face!

"Ha! I can't believe a brat like you was able to defeat that powerful guy who Maleficent talked about!"

Sora from hearing this, glanced fiercely at her

"Your talking about **Sylar**! Aren't you!" He said with anger growing inside him, while being able to push Shego back a bit further! Which shocked her

"Where's is he! Where is Sylar!" Sora snarled as he was putting more of his strength in pushing Shego back more and more

"How the hell I'm supposed to know! I don't even know the bloody guy!" Then suddenly their locked strength struggle broke off as Sora was able to push Shego off her feet, then soon he'd grabbed her by jumpsuit collar and threw her to the ground, then quickly he performs a 10-hit punched attack on Shego and he did an uppercut slash with his blade at her! Sending her crashing down on the hard ground again

"Stay down! If you know what's good for you!" He'd loudly shouted at her just before Donald and Goofy came to his side

"Whoa, that was pretty scarier Sora" Goofy told him

"Yeah what's got into you?" Donald asked him, soon Sora turns round facing them "Its Sylar" He said as the two of them got shocked from hearing that name

"Shego mentioned about Sylar during our battle!" He said while having a serious face

"B-BUT HOW! I thought you killed Sylar! Didn't you?" Donald demanded Sora for an explanation

"I don't know how he'd survived, even I thought he was dead too!" Sora told him "But right now, we got a serious problem here!" Then suddenly Goofy shrieked in fear

"LOOK OUT FELLA'S!"

Shego bludgeon down onto Sora's back with her green flame fist! Her vicious blow took Sora down onto the ground pretty hard. She then blasted away both Donald and Goofy with ease, then soon she'd took hold of Sora's shirt collar and hanged him in the mid-air!

"I'll show you what happens when someone dares insults me!" She snarled as she started punching into Sora's gut really hard, making him cough out blood! "Now feel what real power is brat!"

Then she threw Sora over her shoulder with all her might, throwing him towards the Bueno Nacho, making him crash through the window!

She'd quickly wiped off a bit of her blood from her chin while spitting out some blood as well, she started heading towards the building where she threw Sora while igniting her flames more fiercer, but she was soon confronted by Goofy

"L-Look ma'am, I don't wanna hurt ya but I will defend my friends!" He nervously told her

"That makes one of us!" She coldly said as she easily grabbed Goofy's shield from him and wracked him with his own shield! With him on the ground she continued towards the building until flames appeared in front of her! She turned round facing Donald

"You ain't gonna beat me this time!" He yelled as he charged towards her while unleashing some powerful Thundaga spell, she was able to block his attack but this made Shego nearly fall down but quickly regained her balance, soon Donald let loose some Firaga spells which was making it difficult for Shego to disperse it, it was an brutal struggle of fire against fire!

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?"

Donald sarcastically spoke as he continued producing more fire, then for some reason Shego started laughing mockingly "Heat? You call this heat! You think this weak flicker of spark is stronger than my flames! Let me tell you something small fry! I can easily shatter this attack like nothing! Because if I wanted to, I can even hold back an erupting volcano!"

Then soon she'd dispersed his flames and did a quick flying kick into Donald's belly, sending him across the ground near Goofy.

As she was about to go she'd noticed that while both Donald and Goofy were now unconscious, their wristwatches started flicking, making their holographic disguises to dissolve, and exposing their true selves, which made Shego bewildered

"Huh, so the two dopes are actually walking n' talking animals, like I haven't seen anything weirder than this before" She said to herself before she headed into the restaurant.

When she went inside, she looked around where Sora's body was thrown, but oddly he wasn't seen anyway, the only noticeable thing there was a few drops of blood from where he was thrown into the window.

"Ok you spiky haired wimp! Where're you hiding?" She shouted as she stomped her way up to the counter, but suddenly, she heard a noise behind the counter and she leapt over and grabbed whoever was behind there, but who she grabbed wasn't Sora

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Shego yelled

"I-I-I'm Ned, m-manager of Bueno Nacho" The nerdy manager squealed, which made Shego very pissed off, that was until

"Hey psycho lady!"

Shego turned round fast, only to see Sora, who's arm was bleeding, was in front of the counter, holding a tray of food

"Order up!" He loudly spoke a he comically pushed the tray of food into Shego's face!

Shego was frantically trying to get the greasy, cheesy and sloppy food out her face, but it was proving very difficult, as it was really sticky and some of it was in her hair.

Sora quickly got Ned out of the way of danger and quickly grabbed a barrel of taco sauce and spilled on the floor, making Shego slip up and slid across the front floor!

Shego slowly got up and finally got the stuff out of her face, but now she's covered in taco sauce! Now she's even more pissed off than before.

"SCREW BEATING THE HELL OUTTA YOU! I'M GONNA SCORCH YOUR ASS OFF!

She then lunged frenziedly at Sora with her fiercely blazing green flames!

Knocking them both far over the counter and near into the kitchen, while on the floor, Sora desperately to get up quickly, but got kicked in the face by Shego, then she grabbed him by the neck tightly and started kneeing him into his gut and soon she started punching him in the same place but with her fists litted up green flames!

Sora screamed in pain from her flame punches that was burning onto his chest, but as Shego was about to hit him again, he'd took hold of her oncoming attack with his arm and quickly did a sweep kick on her, then he brought out his Keyblade and did a Blizzard spell onto Shego's hands, extinguishing her fires.

"Can't…we…have a…time out?" Sora asked while trying to gain his breathe back

"I will kid…after I made you into a burning corpse!" She yelled as she got up and leapt at him, but he luckily ducked her lunge and grabbed her in mid-air and threw her, making her crash over the counter!

As Shego got back up and was about leap over the counter towards him, Sora quickly managed to grab two soda drink hoses from behind the counter and drenched Shego in a powerful jet of Coca-Cola & soda, sending her flying out through door!

Before Sora was about to go outside too, he'd quickly started drinking the Coca-Cola hose

"Heh, to think mum thought this stuff was both bad and useless for me!"

He said to himself, then soon finished drinking and quickly went outside.

Donald & Goofy just got up from being unconscious and were rubbing their heads from being hit

"Argh!" Donald moaned as his head started hurting "I knew I should've stayed on the ship! I would still be reading **Twilight Kyu**'s brilliant fanfic '**Kingdom Hearts: The Worlds Collided**', instead of getting my butt kicked by a insane flame woman!"

"What's wrong with this fanfic Donald?" Goofy asked

"Well, there's four things that annoy me of being in this fanfic! Firstly, the chapters are too long! Too much detail in it, secondly would be that it's sometimes too gory! Third would be that the author, **Chaoslord680** is being a big perv for making both Sora and Kairi get _too_ close with each other with their growing affections for them both and finally, we're always the ones who **ALWAYS** get beaten up!"

"Aww give the author a break Donald, its his first fanfic and he's trying his best to make it like a novel for the readers"

"Yeah true, but I think he's trying to show off Twilight Kyu 'cause he's jealous of his fabulous stories and chapters!"

**(Chaoslord680: HEY! That's not true!….Sort of)**

"But aren't those two author's buddies?

"Well, maybe instead of trying to write a fanfic and watching cartoons, maybe Chaoslord680 should concentrate more on his college work! Or better yet, FIND A GIRLFRIEND!"

**(Chaoslord680: …Oh dude, that really hurts, I'm trying to find one! I AM! I've just got animation college work to do! I'm never going back to Disneyland anymore cuz of you! Also I'm writing down a part where very soon your gonna get hilariously hurt!)**

"Garsh Donald, that was cold"

"Yeah so? What's he gonna do? Write a scene where soon I get hurt hilariously?"

Then suddenly Shego came flying out of the building all soaking wet in soda, when she got up, she glanced savagely at both Donald & Goofy

"WHAT! YOU TWO FREAKS AGAIN!" Shego roared as she threw large fiery bolts of green flames at them, Goofy dodged the attack and blocked some of it with his shield but unfortunately Donald had his tail feathers on fire!

"QUAAACK! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Donald cried as he started running around in a circle hilariously

**(Chaoslord680: Hahaha! Revenge is sweet! Sweet like cappuccino!) **

But soon, someone did a Blizzard spell to put out the fire on Donald's tail feathers

Shego turned round seeing Sora slowly walking towards his friends while munching on a taco

"Mmm…you guys have gotta try these tacos! They taste really great!" He said after swallowing his food

"I appreciate you putting out the fire Sora, but can you please stop thinking about food right now!"

"Huh? Oh all right" Soon he quickly swallowed his food and got prepared to battle Shego again

Shego clenched her fists tightly in her anger at Sora _'He'll burn into ashes for making a fool of me!' _

Sora tightened his grip on his Keyblade as he focused on Shego _'Oh man, she looks really mad, she makes Kairi look like a all happy-friendly girl!' _

Soon Shego started charging towards them, Sora ran towards her as well and tried to strike her, but she easily dodged it by doing a forward flip, also while in the air, Shego started raining down green fires onto the group! Causing some damage to them.

"That's it! You're going down, kid!" Then soon she wildly charged her fists up and smashed them down onto the ground, sending a massive shockwaves of green flames towards them! It sent both Donald and Goofy sent straight into the ground but Sora was sent flying into a nearby-parked car!

Sora felt the agonizing bone crunching pain of his body as it was slammed into hard vehicle, he tried to get up but his body was still in shock from the attack, but soon Shego grabbed Sora's neck and performed a series of hard punches to both his face and chest and finished it by sending Sora crashing down onto the ground!

"You should know this Sora but, you're one of the few people who has actually made me this mad" she spoke as she slowly approached him. Sora started coughing up some blood and tried to turn round facing her

"Yeah?…You should also know this but, I'm one of those people who doesn't give up so easily"

Angered by what he said, Shego was about to kick him very hard until, a shield came spinning towards Sora and he quickly caught it and used it to block her attack, which hurt her leg from the impact

"Thanks Goofy! I owe you big time!" Sora waved to his friend as he tossed back his shield to him.

"You can owe me later for a meal Sora!"

Shego was on one knee as she was holding tightly on the other one which she injured

"God damn it! Why am I getting beaten by a kid who has a Japanese girl's name!"

"HEY! My name isn't girlish! Sora can be a boy's name too Y'know!" He'd yelled at her

"At least I don't have a name that sounds like a cheap-old shampoo!"

Unfortunately, Sora's comment made Shego even more madder! She started making her hands look like claws while her green flames started to form an aura around her!

"Oh you just had to make fun of her name, didn't you!" Donald angrily said to Sora

"Well…she started it!" he said while have a few sweatdrops on him

Then soon Shego looked at both her left & right, then she'd quickly ran to her left where a car was, she then gripped her sharp claw-like fingers into it and amazingly picked it up above her!

"Here! Try and stop this Key-Brat!" Then soon she used her monstrous strength and threw the car at them!

"RUN FELLA'S!" Goofy screamed as they jumped out of the away from the falling car that crashed from where they were!

"Jeez! I hope whoever owned that car had insurance!" Sora said as he got up while looking at the wreckage that was once a car

"It ain't over yet kid!" Shego shouted as she lifted her right hand, then using only her index finger to lit up a single fire on it and soon she'd made her hand look like a gun, suddenly she fired it out at incredible speed, but some reason it went straight passed from the three

Sora was suspicious on why she easily missed them but Donald was being overconfident from this

"Hey! I think you missed us…like a mile!" He said

"Maybe she needs some eye contacts or somethin' Hyuk!" Goofy told him

But for some reason, she started laughing in a cold tone

"Who'd said I was shooting at you guys?"

Then suddenly Sora realized what she had done and he instantly looked behind him, only to see to his horror that she'd aimed at the wrecked car that was leaking oil near them!

"Holy Shi…GUYS! RUN FOR IT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" He'd shouted to them, when both of them turned round and realized what he meant by!

"QUACK!" Donald screamed as they ran as fast as they can from the car, until the fire reached into the car, and made a huge explosion! All of them were thrown off their feet from the large explosion, and Goofy did his goofy holler while through the air!

Soon after, the three of them were laying down on the ground.

Sora tried to get up but his body hasn't shaken off the aftereffects from the explosion also his ears were ringing painfully as well

Shego walked towards Sora and lifted him up by his neck

"I should've finished you off from the beginning! Now is the moment of your death"

Even after saying this to him, Sora for some reason chuckled roughly

"Like I haven't heard that before…you may not know this Shego…but I dealt with death countless times! Even to the point of near death…I'll laugh at it! I will never give up for my cause!"

Shego frowned from Sora saying this, but she just tightened her grip on him

"Typical fool, you have to say some dumb heroic speech before getting killed, all for the greater good! What good would come from it!"

Sora looked at her for a while with his tired eyes as he looked into her raging emerald eyes

"Its kinda simple really…ever heard of Karma before?"

Soon after hearing this Shego swiftly turned round, but was to late to react as Goofy rammed into her with his shield and smashes her into the ground!

Donald quickly went to Sora and healed him but soon enough Goofy was tossed aside by the raging Shego!

"WHY! WHY I AM I LOSING AGAINST YOU! She roared at Sora just before she started throwing plasma bolts at them!

Sora quickly went to Goofy's side

"Goofy! I think its time to end this! Let's do a **Drive Form**!"

Then suddenly Goofy suddenly merged with Sora!  
Sora's clothes suddenly turn into red color although his clothes still retain his black attires! This is his Drive form! **Valor Form**!

Shego was surprised and astonished to see Sora in his Valor Form until he wields two Keyblades: **Kingdom Key and Bond of Flame**! "Let's end this!"

Then soon Sora speeded towards her with such velocity that she didn't have time to react, Sora rapidly attacks her with his two keyblades with such speed and combo moves that she couldn't deliver a counterattack as Sora's attack speed has increased rapidly and his strength proves to be more powerful than before.

He then performed a powerful wave of force that sent Shego flying into the air and he did some air attack combos onto her then Sora did a finishing slash move that sent her crashing down to the ground!

"Dammit! How can this be happening!" Shego quickly got and dodged Sora's incoming attack by swiftly sidestepping, and she then prepared to counterattack. "Here! Take this!" and fired a powerful charged up green flamed bolt from her hand straight to Sora, but to her surprise Sora was able to dodge this by warping in front of her and swiftly did a strong uppercut with both keyblades on her as a final attack!

"No… impossible…I can't…lose" Shego uttered silently as she crashed down on the ground.

**-VICTORY!-**

While Sora reverted himself & Goofy back to normal "Man!" Said Sora as he rubbed his head "I'm glad that's over, I seriously thought she was gonna burn me for sure!"

"Yeah…I thought I was gonna get all my feathers burned off!" Donald agreeing with

"Well now that's over fella's we better find that person, but first we need to put on our disguiser watches on Hyuk!" Goofy told them then soon both Donald & Goofy placed on their image inducers back on and both of them had their holographic human disguises on again.

But as they were going off, they were suddenly surrounded by loads of Heartless!

"Oh great! Just when I wanted to have a break!" Sora said being very annoyed

Soon Drakken, whom was still in the hover-car, ascended from the air to the near ground with an angry look on his face

"The only break your gonna have is when I break you down into tiny pieces with the Heartless!"

Sora gritted his teeth of having to deal with this new situation "Great! What else can go wrong now!"

He sarcastically spoke out, that was until all three of them heard someone behind them, they turned round to see Shego wasn't unconscious anymore and was standing up, just barely and she blasted Sora down the floor!

"I…I'm not gonna let…some punk kid…BEAT ME!"

She roughly yelled as she charged wildly at Sora, but suddenly a feminine voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Hey! Shego!"

Before Shego could even react, she was suddenly kicked in the face by a mysterious person, which sent her crashing down onto the ground! Sora and co. were stunned by this sudden rescue as the person landed in front of them, the mysterious hero was a girl who was wearing a black T-shirt and brown cargo pants and she had long fiery orange hair. The heroine was none other than **Kim Possible**! **(Kim Possible)**

"Hey, you guys ok?" She asked as she put her hand out to help Sora up

"Y-Yeah we fine" Sora said to her after he got up

"WHAT! KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken yelled in shock "HOW DID YOU FIND US!"

"Well, I've been all over the world recently trying to investigate who was behind all these so called 'monster' attacks, so when I returned back to find out more about it, I heard some big commotion over town about some battle going down at Bueno Nacho, so I went to see what's all the sitch all about"

Drakken clenched his fists together in anger "Its so annoying when you drop in and ruin my plans! But this time, you face a new and more powerful Drakken now Possible!"

Soon he ordered the heartless to attack her, but amazingly she was able to out maneuver them easily and did some amazing gymnastic flips, it was like she was handling the Heartless with no problem at all! She as she destroyed a couple of them, some heartless tried to sneak up behind her but she was too quick for them to even to try, she soon started performing incredible fighting skills such as quickly doing a deadly spinning kick in mid air and then doing a powerful sweep kick on five heartless just shortly before punching two in an instance!

"GRRR! DRAT!" Drakken loudly yelled, "Ok! Time to send in some of the big boys!"

Then soon Drakken summoned up to five Large Bodies!

Kim quickly went towards the newly arrived heartless and did some kicks on their front bodies but it wasn't working at all, the large body simply bounced her attack off and was about to attack her until it was killed by Sora from behind

"It doesn't work if you attack them directly, we have to strike at their backs!"

Kim was surprised on how Sora was able to do that but she nodded "Ok, lets do it!"

Soon both of them went towards the second large body, it seemed like they were going to attack its front, but suddenly Sora and Kim went different ways! They were trying to confuse the heartless by Sora going left and Kim going right until both of them did a strong attack onto its back, destroying it instantly.

Soon after both Sora and Kim split up and attacked the two other large bodies, Sora charged towards it not before doing a Thundaga to stun it, then swiftly went behind it and sliced it diagonally in half!

Kim was speeding towards the large body but it started to jumping in the air and landing down causing a large shockwave out! Luckily Kim was prepared for this as she got out a grapple gun out of her pocket and shot it towards the large taco sign post and swung high enough to jump down onto the heartless head! The large body was trying violently to get Kim off its head, but quickly she was trying to get something out her pocket and she brought out a small explosive! She then instantly placed it into the heartless' head jumped off before it exploded!

Shortly afterwards, Sora and Kim were with each other again

"Nice moves back!" Sora complimented her

"You have some spanking moves yourself!" Kim said, but she was unaware of the last large body as it started charging them! Sora quickly then noticed it was charging towards Kim

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he pushed Kim out the way just before the large body did a powerful body slam into him, knocking him into the wall of the restaurant pretty hard!

"NO!" Kim yelled as she watched as Sora took the attack, she then glared towards the large body

"Now you made me mad!"

She soon started running fast towards the heartless, it started throwing slow but heavy punches at her, but she easily dodged them, then quickly she slided underneath the heartless, not before using her grapple gun wire to tie up its legs and then pulled them as hard as she can to make it trip over on it's front and she immediately went onto it's back and grabbed a couple of small explosives in her hand then plunged them deep into the heartless back! She then did a high forward flip off it just before the Large Body was destroyed in a massive explosion!

Very soon after, She quickly went to where Sora's body was lying down

"Hey! You ok Sora?" She asked while softly holding onto Sora's body, Sora slowly opened his eyes

"Yeah, fine and bloody dandy…wait how'd you know my name?"

"We'll talk about that later but first we need to get rid of Drakken" She told him as she helped him up, then soon they both start headed to where Drakken was.

Drakken was sending out more heartless to attack both Donald & Goofy, while Donald was fighting of the heartless with his spells Goofy was using his shield to block Drakken's laser beams from his hover-car

"Grrr! I need to rethink this plan of mine!" Drakken said to himself as he was getting weaker from using his heartless power.

Then out of nowhere, a Keyblade was thrown by Sora at Drakken's vehicle, causing him to lose control of it

"WHAT!" Drakken yelled as he soon spots both Sora & Kim arrive at the scene

"Its time to finish this Drakken" Kim spoke

"It will be finished, once I eradicate both you and Sora!" Yelled Drakken

"C'mon already! Give up now and it'll save a whole lot of trouble for us" Sora told him

"I will NOT give up! I cannot fail this! I need to eliminate both you and Miss Possible! Oh maybe I should call Kim Possible by her title?"

From this remark, both Sora and Kim were confused

"What are you talking about? What title? I don't have a title, I'm not like a knight or anything" She asked Drakken, which really annoyed him

"Oh come off it Possible! Surely you must realize by now about your title in the ancient prophecy! You must be one of the people in the prophecy to be known as 'The Agent'!"

Sora was stunned from what he just heard, he briefly looked at Kim and suddenly started thinking _'W-Wait what! She's The Agent! Kim's the one who is destined, along me, to become part of The Protectors!'_

"Okay Drakken, now you've lost me!" Kim spoke while rubbing between her eyes as she was getting tired of this confusion "Your saying that you've been causing all this mess and havoc around the world, just so you can lure me out and kill me about some looney prophecy! I only thought **Monkey Fist** was into that stuff…Sorry Drakken, but I think instead of a prison cell, I think you need to go to a mental institute!"

Now Drakken got really irritated as he was messing up his hair in anger!

"FINE THEN POSSIBLE! GO AHEAD AND PLAY DUMB! I'M STILL GOING TO DESTROY BOTH YOU AND SORA!"

Shortly after he started firing lasers at them from the hover car!

Both Kim & Sora were able to dodge them by doing amazing agility feats

"Hey Sora!" Kim shouted to him for his attention "Can your weapon shoot out anything?"

"Yeah! It can shoot out a powerful thunderbolt, why?"

Soon Kim grinned "Because I've got a plan, but I need you to follow my lead"

Sora nodded "Okay!"

Soon they both confronted Drakken again

"Hey Drakken!" Kim shouted at him "Try and shoot me if you can! You blueberry face!"

Her comment got Drakken really angry now

"That's it! You're gonna regret ever insulting me Possible!"

And he started his array of firing at her! She was evading each blast very easily as she was moving near the Taco pole stand, as she dodged one of the lasers by rolling, she quickly got up and took out her grapple gun and fired it underneath Drakken's vehicle without him knowing

"Sora! Grab the rope and tie it round the taco pole!" She told him as she was still distracting Drakken

Sora quickly looked at the rope and realized what she's planning

"Right, on it!" He said while nodding as he speeded across to where Kim and Drakken were, he went underneath where the rope was hanging and grabbed it without alerting Drakken, as he got hold of the rope he headed off to where the large taco pole was and started tying the rope around it as tightly as he could

"Okay! It's done!" Sora told Kim, while doing a thumbs-up

Then Kim quickly ran from Drakken to where Sora was

Drakken started laughing in a mocking tone

"Running away Possible? Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

But Kim started grinning which confused him

"I'm not the one who's going to be fallen, Drakken" Soon she looked to Sora

"Now Sora!"

Sora pointed his Keyblade at Drakken's hover car and let fired out a powerful Thunder spell at it, making the control systems to go haywire and causing Drakken to lose control!

"WHAT THE!" He yelled in confusion as he was trying to hold on tightly as he can as the hover car was moving around crazily, that until the rope that Sora tied onto the taco pole caused it to crash down!

"NOOOOO!" Drakken screamed as the hover car smashed down on the ground, throwing Drakken off from it and made him hit the ground!

Both Kim and Sora slowly approached Drakken as he was rubbing his head from the crash

"Did you have a nice landing Drakken?" Sora sarcastically said to him

"Because the next place you'll be landing into is a prison cell" Kim Told Drakken as she got out some handcuffs and placed them onto Drakken's hands

"GRRR! YOU TWO THINK YOUR ALL THAT! BUT YOU BOTH AREN'T EVEN CLOSE!"

"You say that every time Drakken! Can't you say anything other than that?" Kim asked

Sora was relieved that it was over, then soon he turned round to that both Donald and Goofy were ok, and they were keeping hold on Shego as she was took weakened from the battle

"At least its over now" Sora told himself as he was about to talk Kim until a male voice came behind them

"Hey KP! Did you win?"

The voice came from a teenage boy who came running to them, he has blonde hair and has some freckles on him and he was wearing the same clothes Kim was wearing. It was **Ron Stoppable**! **(Kim Possible)**

"Yes Ron, we stopped Drakken & Shego, but where were you?"

Kim asked in annoyed voice

"I was out there…saving innocent people Kim"

Sora soon noticed that Ron was holding a bag full of tacos and nachos trying to hide it from Kim

"I didn't know that the definition of saving people meant rescuing food to you" Sora slyly said while grinning, which Ron got nervous and started to have sweatdrops from being founded out

"Ron!" Kim angrily spoke from knowing about this

"I-I had to save the precious Bueno Nacho food Kim! Its like real people, but you can eat them"

"That made no sense at all!" Donald spoke out

"Anyway, who're these guys?" Ron asked

"Their names are Sora, Donald and Goofy. They're the ones who saved my dad" Kim told him

"Wait, we saved your dad?" Sora asked

"Yeah, my dad told me that you guys saved him from those black creatures"

Sora soon realized who she was talking about

"Oh! You must be that daughter the person told us about, after we helped him!" Sora said to which Kim replied by nodding

"I'm so grateful for you three for saving him!" She said as she suddenly gave Sora a hug! "If there's anything I can do for you"

"N-No seriously, we fine! You don't have to owe us anything!" Sora nervously told her as he was blushing from being hugged!

"Hey I know! Let's go to Bueno Nacho and celebrate!" Ron loudly told them, but then suddenly something emerged from Ron's pocket and onto his shoulder, the small creature looked like a rat but completely hairless, it was **Rufus**! **(Kim Possible)**

"Whoa! What is that!" Donald yelled as he staggered back from seeing it

"Oh this is Rufus, he's the coolest pal of mine in the whole world!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Kewlest!" Rufus squeaked

"Odd, I thought all rodents had fur on them?" Goofy asked

"Yeah, that's because he's a NAKED mole rat" Ron told him

Soon Rufus jumped onto Sora's shoulder and crawled onto his palm

"Heh, now that I look at him up close, he's kinda cute"

Rufus was flattered from his compliment

"Ok, we go to Bueno Nacho…" Kim said until she was interrupted

"YAY!" Shouted Ron, Donald and Goofy

"AFTER taking both Drakken and Shego to jail!"

"Oh man" Ron moaned

"She's right" Sora told them "we need to get them into prison before anything else happens"

But as they were about to move out

"WHAT AN _EGGCELLANT_ IDEA KID! BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Then out of nowhere, a dozen of egg-shaped robots surrounded them!

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be!" The unknown man spoke, until he approached forward to them. Revealing to be **Doctor Eggman**! **(Sonic the Hedgehog)**

"Huh? Who are you?" Kim demanded him

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Great & Ingenious scientist, Doctor Eggman!"

He spoke after snapping his fingers in ordering his egg-robots to close in on them!

"Now I think you know why I am here?" He said while putting his hand out "Hand over both Drakken & Shego, or I'll take them after my egg-bots kill you all if you resist!"

After saying his demands, all the egg-bots hands changed into guns!

Sora started to worry about their current situation, there outnumbered, badly hurt and out of power to fight back, attacking him would prove fatal for them.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look so good for us fella's" Goofy said

"Oh man! I never imagined being killed by an egg! I don't wanna be scrambled eggs!" Ron whined, soon everyone just then turned round glaring at him from his remark

"Oh…Heh heh…just forget I said anything"

Kim soon thought up something that's been bugging her since doctor Eggman arrived

"Why do you want us to give up Drakken and Shego for? What's your game?"

Eggman did a large grin on him as he heard her

"Well, I can't tell you anything important, but our leader wants both them retrieved, now I ask you all again, are you willingly going to release them or are provoke me!" He demanded

Sora knew that Maleficent sent Eggman to retrieve them, he knows that both Drakken and especially Shego have some vital information about the new Organization and Sylar, but in their current situation, there's nothing they can do.

"Okay" Sora sternly told him, causing everyone to look at him "You can have them both, as long as you won't attack on us after we handed them over"

Everyone was quite from Sora speaking this

"Hmm…How'd I know that you won't pull a fast one on me?" He asked Sora, thinking it might be a trap

"Take a better look at me, I'm in no current position to fight back at you. Besides, I wouldn't risk the lives of my friends for this situation anyway, so no tricks 'kay?"

Eggman was quite for a while about this until he made his mind up

"Ok, after you let them two free, I'll leave you all alone, for the time being"

Sora slowly nodded and he turned his attention to Kim

"I'm really sorry about all this, but I need the keys for the handcuffs"

Kim nodded slowly to Sora "Ok" Kim soon gave him the keys for the handcuffs.

Sora then took Drakken and carried the unconscious Shego, and walked slowly with them to Eggman while some of the egg-bots had their guns aimed at Sora

As he leaded them to him, he got the keys out and unlocked their handcuffs, then quickly Drakken went beside to Eggman while soon after, Sora gave Drakken Shego's body

"Good, good. Now slowly go back where you came" Eggman ordered him, so Sora slowly went back to the others

"Thanks for the gift kiddies, but we gotta split like an egg and leave"

Eggman told them just after opening a dark portal. As he entered into the portal, so did his egg-bots, as Drakken was about to go in while holding Shego, he'd turned round facing them

"Farewell Kim Possible & Sora, the next time we meet again, you both won't be so lucky, for our vengeance will be strengthened enough to make you both tremble in fear!"

After saying that, he went into the portal while doing his trademark laugh, and soon he was gone.

Sora tightened his fists hard about letting them go, but his friend's lives were at stake, so he's having some difficulty accepting that he did the right choice. Soon Kim placed her hand onto his shoulder

"Hey come on, don't beat yourself up, you had to let them go, there really wasn't any other way to have done it"

"Yeah…" Sora grunted

"Besides, you chose to let them go because you wanted all of us to be safe, so I think, you've made the right decision in doing so"

Sora turned round facing her, then he had a big smile on him

"Yeah your totally right! I wouldn't choose anything that would risk the lives of my friends, so I am happy for doing it"

Sora started to laugh happily, until he started coughing up some blood! As he was still injured from fighting which made everyone worried about him.

"I think maybe you three should come round my place and get your wounds patched up"

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother to you" Sora asked after wiping off some blood from his mouth

"It's no trouble at all, besides, you earned it twice from saving my dad and helping us against Drakken, so I be happy for you guys to stay"

Sora was about to ask her again until Ron interrupted him

"Dude you heard what the lady said, so there's no arguing about it, besides! We can do lots of cool things there like playing video games, or eating or even read manga!"

Sora was speechless of this until he made up his mind "Sure ok! I'm looking forward to the eating part, I'm hungry!" Then suddenly after that, his stomach growled loudly!

"Oh brother" Donald sighed from this.

Kim giggled from Sora's stomach growl

"Don't worry, we can have something to eat there as well, but one thing about reading the manga, you're only allowed to read APPROPRIATED manga only!" She said while giving Ron a serious look

"H-Hey come on KP! I didn't know the manga that I bought was actually a Henati! I swear!"

Soon everyone started laughing about it and soon headed off to Kim's house.

While they were walking off, none of them had even noticed that someone from a far & high distance had watched the entire battle from the beginning of it. This person was wearing a long dark cloak with red clouds on it, he was wearing a headband which used to show a symbol on it but has a slash across it, and lastly this man's eye pupils were red and has three tomoe around the center of it. The man was revealed to be **Itachi Uchiha**! **(Naruto)**

"You have gotten stronger & wiser Sora, but don't let your enemies cloud your thinking, otherwise it would be all over for you, The Protectors, and everyone in Existence"

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 9 - ****Lucked Out & School Work!**


End file.
